True Colors
by kastiyana
Summary: Alfred estaba desesperado por tener que usar anteojos, lo hacían ver ñoño y miope. Lo que no sabía es que el color de una persona no es visible a los ojos. Universo Alterno. ArthurxAlfred - Leve ArthurxFrancis no correspondido
1. Color blind

**Coloring me**

Alfred estaba desesperado por tener que usar anteojos, lo hacían ver ñoño y miope. Lo que no sabía es que el color de una persona no es visible a los ojos. Universo Alterno. AlfredxArthur

**Color blind**

"Pienso que todos estamos ciegos. Somos ciegos que pueden ver, pero que no miran." José Saramago.

No sabía que estaba haciendo allí. Su mamá había pensado que era buena idea debido al escándalo que había hecho por comenzar a usar anteojos. Su mamá no entendía nada. Él era popular, había salido en gloria y majestad del colegio. Las chicas lo adoraban, los chicos lo envidiaban, los profesores lo habían reverenciado y algunos – los pocos que no lo pasaban - al menos lo habían tolerado. El era rubio, fuerte, alto, de piel tostada por hacer deportes al aire libre, de contextura atlética: esos eran sus puntos fuertes. Los anteojos no podían ser un punto fuerte.

Pese a que la doctora le había dicho que no se preocupara, que era imposible que se volviera ñoño solo por usarlos. Pero él lo dudaba, se quejó de tal manera, que prefería morir de miopía – así, morir de miopía, pese a que su madre le grito que era ridículo, que nadie se puede morir de eso – que la señora Dominique Jones decidió imponerle el castigo:

-Alfred, cariño, necesitas ver más allá de tus narices, vas a entrar a la universidad, no eres un crío, y sospecho que tampoco eres estúpido – comenzó a reprenderlo con ese tono aterrador que usa para controlar un hijo de un metro ochenta con 80 kilos de masa muscular. – Vas a ir a de voluntario a un centro para la ceguera…

-¡Pero mamá! – Comenzó a protestar – no puedo perder mi verano en eso…

-No es una pregunta, Alfred Franklin Jones, es una orden – sentenció finalmente, y no hubo más réplica.

Su madre le dijo que había llamado ofreciendo ayuda y le habían dicho que enviara al chico al otro día.

Y ahí estaba, afuera de una casona enorme en Luisborg Square en Boston. Tenía las banderas de Inglaterra y Estados Unidos arriba de la puerta. Dudó un momento, siempre podía mentir y decirle a su mamá que había estado ahí e irse a los video juegos, luego inventar historias creíbles de niños ciegos y cómo el les enseñó a colorear sin salirse de los bordes. Sí, eso haría. Iba a bajar los escalones cuando se abrió la puerta.

- Llevas un buen tiempo ahí parado – le dice quien le abrió. Era un hombre joven, rubio de ojos verdes, aparentaba más de veinte y vestía como un abuelo. Era la primera señal de lo aburrido que iba a ser todo esto.

-Eh yo… - Alfred se sintió algo idiota, ya no podía huir- Soy Alfred, vengo de voluntario al centro, mi mamá llamó ayer, le dijeron que viniera a esta hora-

-La encargada de los nuevos aún no llega – dice con un tono seco el tipo y yo no puedo atenderte porque no sé nada del papeleo y porque debo hacer una clase – "Qué simpático" pensó irónicamente Alfred preguntándose cómo una persona como él, que no se ve nada amable, puede terminar a cargo de un centro como este. Y en ese momento por la misma puerta que sigue abierta llegan tres niños con sus madres.

-¡Arthur! – chilla un niño corriendo la corta distancia entre la puerta y las piernas de su maestro-

-Hola Toris– le dice cariñosamente el aludido. Alfred se sorprende de lo bipolar que es. "Hace un rato era un antisocial..." pensó mosqueado "Con razón no hay más voluntarios".

-No podía parar de hablar de ti y de lo contento que está de aprender a leer – dice la madre del niño. Los otros dos fueron llevados por sus madres a que encontraran a susodicho profesor.

-Dénme la mano – les dijo el tipo tomando las manos de los niños – Toris toma la mano de Nathalie – le pide. El niño tantea y la encuentra- Bien, vamos a la sala de lectura.

Las mujeres se despiden y al parecer volverán en dos horas a buscar a los niños. El tipo llamado Arthur de pronto repara en su. Algo en él no le simpatiza. La forma en que no lo mira a los ojos. Por ejemplo.

-Mira.., estaremos en la sala de lectura de los pequeños – señaló el tipo apuntando hacia un pasillo – puedes ir con nosotros y observar lo que hago o puedes quedarte en la sala que está allá a la derecha mientras llega Elizabeta, no debe tardar-

-Prefiero quedarme acá – anuncia Alfred un poco mosqueado. No le interesa ver como ese tipo antipático le enseña a un grupito de niños a leer ¿Pueden leer los ciegos? No alcanza a preguntar porque el tipo ya se dirige a la sala de lectura. Lo escucha mientras recomienda que cuenten los pasos y recuerden hacia qué dirección doblaron "Es bueno con los niños" pensó Alfred con cierta admiración "Pero pésimo con el resto del mundo al parecer" o al menos con él.

Se deja caer sobre una silla que está en el hall de entrada. No pasan más de diez minutos y llega una mujer joven, como de la misma edad del amargado de hace un rato. Cabello castaño largo, ojos verdes como los del tipo de recién. "Serán familia" pensó.

-Hola – dice agitada la mujer – disculpa, tú debes ser Alfred – el chico la observa como intenta recuperar el aliento – me retrasé porque fui a conseguir libros nuevos…- se escusa señalando el paquete en sus brazos – son muy difíciles de conseguir así que apenas me dijeron que me iban a regalar algunos, volé – continúa.

-Ya… - contesta sin tener en realidad mucha idea.

-¿Conociste a Arthur? – le pregunta ella mientras se dirige al segundo piso seguida por Alfred.

-Si… más o menos… - afirma con un tono poco convencido.

-No se portó muy cortés ¿verdad? – pregunta ella ante lo cual el chico asiente – lo siento, no le gusta cuando llaman los padres para enrolar a sus hijos, le gusta cuando la gente viene sola, es una cosa de principios casi – le explica ella – pero tu ¿quieres estar acá verdad?

Alfred se sintió culpable.

-Claro – dice deseando haber sonado más entusiasta.

-Bueno, ¿sabes braile? – le pregunta ella.

-¿Qué? – pregunta confundido Alfred.

-Braile… ya sabes, el código de lectura para no videntes…

-Oh – ahora entendía, seguro eso les iba a enseñar a leer ese Arthur – no, la verdad – admite un poco avergonzado.

-Oh, no importa… tuve la esperanza – Elizabeta dejó las cosas en una oficina y colgó su bolso para sentarse tras un escritorio – la verdad es que igual cualquier ayuda nos es útil; tenemos un bloque en que chicos como tú leen libros en voz alta a otros universitarios, libros que no están en Braile – le explica la mujer – pocas veces hacen ediciones de manuales de ciencias y tienen que ser obras tradicionales… pero los artículos científicos no los consigues ni en formato auditivo ni mucho menos en braile y estos chicos los necesitan para estudiar.

Alfred se sorprende "Van a la universidad…" piensa, pero no lo manifiesta, sería ofensivo cuestionar eso ¿o no? La encargada lo nota.

-Hay muchos que piensan que estos chicos no pueden ir a la universidad, pero son inteligentes como cualquiera – comienza ella, pacientemente, como si fuera algo que ha tenido que explicar miles de veces - algunos quedaron ciegos en su niñez o adolescencia así que no tienen grandes problemas al imaginar las cosas, y no hay que explicarles mucho, pero hay otros que no, que nacieron ciegos y nunca han conocido el mundo por los ojos, no saben de colores ni siluetas, solo saben de aromas, texturas, formas, sonidos y otras vibraciones…

Alfred se sorprende ¿Gente que nunca ha visto el mundo con sus ojos? Eso es… aterrador.

La encargada sigue exponiendo:- Arthur, por ejemplo, lo conociste recién, un chico brillante, estudió literatura e hizo unos cursos de educación diferencial, es un chico brillante, parece mentira que haya nacido ciego –

-¡¿Qué? – chilló sorprendido. No lo puede creer. ¡Pero si ese chico le abrió la puerta!, le dijo que sabía que llevaba un rato afuera parado, ¡le indicó donde estaban los lugares de la casa indicando con señas! Y luego condujo unos niños a la sala de lectura, no puede ser ciego.

-¿Sorprendido? – pregunta divertida Elizabeta – es normal… la gente suele no creerlo, solo lo notas porque ya sabes, tiene la vista fija siempre, no repara en las apariencias, ni comenta si hay un cuadro o no lee los carteles en la calle, cosas como esa…

-Ah – dice sintiéndose algo idiota. "¡Nació ciego!" seguía chillando en su cerebro.

-¿Cuándo puedes empezar? – le pregunta ella sacando una especie de cronograma semanal – mira estos son los horarios en que los chicos vienen al centro a buscar ayudantes de lectura, todos los días en la tarde hay grupos, así que dime cual te acomoda.

-El martes me parece bien – dice Alfred aún digiriendo la información recibida "¿Será huraño porque es ciego?" pensaba.

-Entonces comienzas mañana – resuelve ella – no te preocupes lo harás bien y si no eres muy fluido al leer en voz alta no importa, eso se mejora con el tiempo – le asegura.

Se despiden y Alfred baja al primer piso sin poder evitar dirigirse al pasillo hacia la izquierda del Hall. Se escuchan unas voces. Comienza a caminar sin querer y mira por la ventana. Ahí está el tal Arthur con los tres niños, dirige la mano de uno por la hoja de papel y el niño va pensando y luego dice palabras en voz alta, el tipo le palmea la cabeza felicitándolo. Luego otro niño exclama entusiasmado:

-¡Lo hice, Artie! – leí el cuento yo solo. El aludido se para y va a abrazar al niño diciéndole: -Muy bien, Toño… lo has hecho muy bien… - Alfred se sorprende "¿Cómo ha sabido a qué niño abrazar?... debe ser como Daredevil, seguro ver sombras o algo así…" Entonces se da cuenta de que probablemente hay un "sentido ciego", Arthur se incorpora de abrazar al niño moreno y luego se queda estático. Lo que le recuerda un poco a un perro policial. Siente escalofríos.

- Si quieres estar acá solo entra – le dice finalmente Arthur volviéndose hacia la puerta "!¿Cómo ha sabido que estoy aquí?" se alarma Alfred.

-Respiras fuerte como el resuello de una bestia – dice con un tono divertido – tal vez tienes el tabique desviado – le pica.

Alfred se enfurruña "Vaya con este ciego antipático…"

-Niños – anuncia Arthur – este es Alfred, es nuevo acá, el leerá en voz alta los libros que estén en el otro alfabeto, así que si quieren leer algo que no está en nuestra biblioteca especial pueden pedirle a él que les ayude – Arthur se vuelve hacia él. Como si pudiera verlo – ¿puedes agacharte para que los niños te conozcan? – y gesticula con sus brazos palpándose. Al entiende inmediatamente que se refiere a que los niños lo tocarán. Se agacha a la altura de los chiquillos y ellos tímidamente pasan sus manos sobre él. Tocan su cabello, su cara, sus hombros en un cuidadoso examen.

-¿Usas anteojos? – Pregunta uno - ¿Te quedarás ciego?

-Eh… no creo – responde un poco avergonzado. Pensar que hace una semana estaba seguro que quedaría ciego por estar miope, o peor, que moriría de miopía.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? – pregunta el moreno al que hace un rato llamaron "Toño".

-Dieciocho… - contesta

-¿Entonces ya no vas al colegio? – pregunta la niña.

-No. Ya no, voy a entrar a la universidad luego de las vacaciones – responde tratando de hacerse ver importante.

-¿Harvard? – pregunta esta vez Arthur

-No… el tecnológico – responde sintiendo que el chico se estaba decepcionando.

-Es una buena opción – comenta Arthur.

Eso lo hizo sentir, de alguna forma, orgulloso.

-¿Te gusta leer? – preguntó el otro niño, que según recordaba se llamaba Toris. Iba a decir que prefería ver televisión pero hubiera sido ofensivo ¿no?

- Ya me aprendí su voz – anunció la niña – es más fácil de aprender que la de Arthur…

-¡Hey! – se quejó el profesor – ya no sueno tan británico….

Alfred está sorprendido ¿Se aprenden la voz? ¿Así saben con quién están hablando? ¿Arthur es inglés? "Pues claro que sí… el acento… es obvio ¿no?" pensó sintiéndose algo idiota.

-Bueno, sigamos con la lectura – dispone el inglés - ¿Te quedas? – pregunta a Alfred que se ha quedado como lelo de nuevo. Su capacidad de asombro en este lugar está sobre estimulada.

La hora se pasa volando. Al debe admitir que está profundamente asombrado. Ese inglés opera magia en los niños. No solo logra que la niña, Natasha logre leer un párrafo completo sola, sino que mantiene calmado a Toño, que tiene toda la pinta de ser un salvaje. Al llegar las seis de las tarde los padres aparecen a llevarse a los niños y Alfred siente que ya debe irse. Tanta experiencia nueva en un día no puede ser saludable para nadie.

-Bueno me tengo que ir… - anunció. El inglés se volvió a él con cara de poker.

-Volveré mañana… comienzo a leer a los mayores – anunció con el pecho hinchado.

-No creas que será muy interesante – le bajó los humos Arthur – estamos en verano así que no viene mucha gente, pero en septiembre… prepárate.

-Bueno, igual me esforzaré – dijo el chico tratando de sonar heroico.

-Hasta mañana – se despidió el joven – y gracias por unirte al centro.

NOTA:

Es una idea loca que tuve en medio de un sueño ebrio (nota mental, tomar vino y dormir ebria es inspirador)

Se que colorblind es daltónico pero le puse ese título al capítulo porque cada capítulo tendrá relación con un color inventado por mí (sí, así de creída, inventando colores). Además Arthur no ve colores porque no ve nada, al menos con sus ojos. Vamos a ver que aprende Alfred de esto.


	2. Color Hard

**Antes de leer:**

Esto es un Universo Alterno, es decir, no países, solo chicos normales.

Todo lo expresado en este fic está basado en experiencias relatadas por gente relativamente cercana y en el conocimiento aprendido en mis clases de la universidad sobre la comunicación humana, igual puede que me equivoque en algunas cosas, si es así acepto críticas constructivas. **Y por supuesto mi intención no es faltar el respeto a los no videntes sino al contrario**.

Y gracias a mi beta MyobiXHitachiin que es fijona y vigila mis ranazos. Ahora a leer.

* * *

><p><strong>Color hard<strong>

Llevaba dos semanas acudiendo al "Centro comunitario para no videntes Nandor Héderváry". No estaba resultando una tortura como pensó. Siendo honesto, era mucho más productivo que estar todo el día viendo tele y tonteando con video juegos. Luego de una sesión de lectura se entusiasmó mucho, porque se sintió heroico ayudando a un desvalido, así que terminó yendo tres veces a la semana y comenzó a ensayar su dicción en casa. No podía darse el lujo de que sus oyentes no le comprendieran. Últimamente solo estaba leyéndole a un chico que iba a una escuela de verano para prepararse para la universidad. Se llamaba Feliks y estaba por entrar a la facultad de historia. Había perdido la visión a los catorce años por una degeneración de la retina. Estaba esperando supuestamente por una operación de la cual no se podían garantizar los resultados, pero él, valientemente, había preferido resignarse y aprender a vivir en las sombras.

Feliks distinguía figuras aún, pero definitivamente no podía leer. Tenía miedo de que eso le afectara en geografía para ver mapas aunque el jefe académico le había garantizado que eso no sería un obstáculo. Ahora estaban leyendo sobre la guerra de sucesión Austriaca y francamente, Alfred estaba aprendiendo un montón. Y no sólo de historia.

Había interactuado con los pequeños Toris, Toño y Nathalie, que correteaban y jugaban como si no tuvieran problemas para conocer el mundo. Había conocido a otros chicos de voluntariado: Feliciano, un chico muy alegre, un tanto torpe sí, que les ayudaba a los adolescentes en un taller musical que estaba a cargo de Roderich, un músico de conservatorio, amigo de Elizabeta que – según le contó Arthur - se había aparecido un día con la idea de que la música era una excelente manera de levantar el ánimo a aquéllos que creían que al perder la vista no iban a poder disfrutar de las cosas bellas. La música de Roderich era armoniosa, dulce y cuando estaba en la sala del taller instrumental con los chicos, tocando el piano, toda la casa se paralizaba. Incluso Eliza bajaba de su oficina y se le veía suspirando por los pasillos.

Dentro del escuadrón de lectura habían varios, Emil, Eduard y Gilbert, que eran un poco revoltosos pero a la hora de hacer sus tareas y ayudar a los chicos que llegaban con sus lecturas eran muy entusiastas, dramatizaban las obras literarias e incluso – como le dijo Arthur – comenzaron a construir una audioteca grabando sus voces. Gilbert tenía más experiencia y mejor dicción así que gran parte de los libros que convirtieron en audio eran dichos por él y por la voz potente de Elizabeta.

Sin embargo, por mucho, una de las cosas más impresionantes era la independencia de Arthur. Y le da un poco de vergüenza interna, porque de alguna manera, al conocerlo la primera vez, lo había prejuzgado. Si era un poco mal genio, en especial cuando había desorden y se tropezaba con algún juguete, pero aunque despotricaba, no cambiaría su puesto en el centro, porque él había elegido estar con los más pequeños ya que era el único tutor ciego y además lo suyo era congénito. Sentía que era importante su experiencia para los más pequeños que tenían, en su mayor parte, los mismos problemas que tuvo él a su edad.

Pese a que corría el riesgo de tropezar nunca se le veía con bastón dentro de la casa y aún así parecía conocer todo de memoria: donde estaban los escalones, las puertas, y como saber que venía un chico hacia él escuchando los pasos y eso era, francamente, impresionante. Alfred no entiende como alguien que nunca ha visto puede conocer tan bien el mundo. Es por eso que sus ojos siguen fascinados a ese cínico inglés que es capaz de poner a hervir el agua, hacer el té y llevarlo cuidadosamente a la mesa sin derramar nada.

-Tiene sus ventajas– le explicó Arthur una vez divertido –cuando se corta la electricidad de noche, ni me entero y puedo seguir haciendo todo como si nada-

-Pero ¿Cómo lo hacías en la universidad? – le pregunta curioso Alfred en uno de los recesos en que están en la cocina tomando café.

-Tenía un buen amigo que me leía – sonrió –es francés, era quien me conducía por el campus y cuidaba que no me pasara nada – dijo, con un tono nostálgico.

-Y ¿dónde está el ahora?-

-Especializándose en estudios medievales en la Universidad de Montreal– contesta Arthur como si le dijera que había muerto.

-Pero va a volver ¿o no?-

-Eventualmente… quien sabe, con él nunca se sabe– Arthur ya estaba poniéndose gruñón y Al prefirió no seguir con el tema. Igualmente tenía una enorme curiosidad de cómo sería esa persona. Se le hizo la imagen mental de un santo, un chico serio y ordenadito como Arthur. Nunca se imaginó la realidad.

Cuando vio al susodicho amigo atravesar la sala con una caja enorme en sus brazos, con su melena rubia al viento y embutido en un traje impecable de diseñador, no podía salir de su asombro.

-Artie, mon cherie, Je suis à la maison (1)– anunció en una voz melosa y aterciopelada como al de un actor de comedia romántica, con un acento francés perfecto. Alfred pudo oír la carrera acelerada de Arthur en el segundo piso y cuando estuvo frente a la escalera preguntó ansioso: -¿Francis?-

El de melena rubia sonrió y le hizo a Alfred un gesto de que callara. Dejó silenciosamente la caja en el piso. Subió la escalera lo más sigilosamente que pudo hasta tomar al inglés por la cintura, provocándole un pequeño sobresalto.

-No me has sorprendido– suspiró molesto Arthur –he escuchado tus pasos de elefante venir hacia mí-

-Oh, vamos, siempre me arruinas la diversión…- hizo un puchero el recién llegado.

-Wine barstard…-

-Anglaise cretin (2) – contestó el francés con una sonrisa autosuficiente- te eché de menos mon amour…-

-Eso no es cierto, y no me llames así que Alfred creerá que tenemos algo – le pidió con un falso tono de molestia el inglés. Ok. Esa era una relación extrañísima entre dos amigos.

-Él es Francis– le introdujo Arthur a su joven amigo –el compañero del que te hablé el otro día-

-Aw… ¿andas hablando de mí? – le molestó el francés divertido.

-Hell no– se defendió inmediatamente el inglés –le comenté de un perro lazarillo que tenía en la universidad para que me guiara y me trajera los libros.

-Ahora soy tu lazarillo… Y luego dicen que los no videntes son siempre buenos y amables –

Arthur soltó una risotada y tocó con sus manos la cara de su viejo amigo. Recorrió sus cabellos, palpó un poco la ropa.

-Ya andas con un traje de galán italiano –

-Déjame ser- se defendió Francis.

-Tienes el cabello más largo, debieras amarrártelo – Francis suspiró desesperado –y por el amor a la reina Elizabeth aféitate alguna vez en tu vida–

-Ok, ya te pusiste peor que mi madre – dice el francés deteniendo el tacto curioso de su amigo. Le toma ambas manos y lo aprisiona en un abrazo de oso. El inglés se queda congelado en ese momento y parece hasta que ha dejado de respirar –así te ves más lindo, callado… si te quedaras siempre así probablemente me casaría contigo –

Arthur se alarmó y lo alejó de un empujón – Bloody wanker – murmura colorado como un tomate y luego le ordena– y anda a dejar lo que sea que hayas traído a la oficina de Eliza-. El francés sonríe triunfal y sube con la caja tarareando "non je ne regrette rien" (3) entre dientes.

Ok. Todo eso fue jodidamente extraño. Sigue a Arthur hacia la biblioteca de braille donde fue a seleccionar juegos para los niños. Está examinando el cajón de los juguetes cuando siente los pasos de Alfred.

-No te ves muy feliz de ver a tu amigo… como me lo habías descrito pensé que darías saltitos cuando viniera-

-Es complicado – explicó el inglés.

-Vamos, es tu mejor amigo ¿no? Qué tan complicado puede ser –

-Realmente no quiero hablar de eso– sentenció el inglés.

-Bien, no te obligaré– observó curioso Alfred. Había algo raro en la amistad de esos dos. Al menos no era cómo él se trataba con sus amigos. Su relación con Ludwig e Iván en el colegio distaba mucho de ser complicada. Era de hecho bastante básica. Eran compañeros de equipo, eran populares, ruidosos, conseguían chicas, se embriagaban y a lo más peleaban por quien sacaba primero a bailar a la jefa de las animadoras. El nivel de dificultad que podía tener la relación de Arthur y Francis se le hacía desconocido.

-Y bueno, ¿te quedarás todo el día allí viéndome?– Le preguntó irritado el inglés -puedo hacer esto solo, conozco bien los juegos, no necesito que me vigiles –

-Bien, bien – Alfred se retiro medio ofendido. Maldito ciego mal agradecido. De alguna manera se esperaba que alguien como Arthur fuera un poco más desvalido. O más amable. Se dice que todos los discapacitados son amables y buenos. Al menos eso pensaba. Seguro el humor sarcástico de Arthur tenía que ver con que podía valerse por sí mismo, entonces no tenía necesidad de ser cordial.

Lamentablemente él no tenía un carácter tan difícil como el inglés. Porque cuando hubo terminado la jornada. Como a las ocho de la noche se encontraron cerrando la casa y de nuevo estaba con el humor compuesto, no simpático, ni cordial, ni nada de eso, pero un humor sociable, por así decirlo. Le sorprendió de sobremanera que fuera el mismo Arthur el que comenzara la conversación de pronto.

-Te estás yendo tarde ahora, Jones…- comentó casi complacido el inglés mientras desplegaba su bastón para comenzar a andar por la calle hasta la parada de autobús.

-Es que no nos dimos cuenta de la hora – reconoce encogiéndose de hombros. Arthur esbozó una sonrisa.

-Parece que ahora estás más a gusto en el centro-

-Sí, digo… es mejor que estar en casa sin hacer nada útil – conviene el chico mientras se reprime de agarrar a Arthur en un cruce, pero bueno, parece que sabe perfectamente como cruzar la calle solo, así que sólo se ha detenido y vuelve a andar cuando escucha el timbre del semáforo "Para eso sirven los timbres de semáforos" pensó Al, sintiéndose nuevamente, algo idiota.

-¿Qué haces cuando el semáforo no tiene timbre? – preguntó curioso.

-Escucho el frenar de los autos y el sonido que hacen cuando están en marcha – respondió el inglés –si no pregunto, de todos modos la gente espontáneamente al ver el bastón se fija en mí, va a ser difícil que me atropellen–

Alfred solo emitió una vocalización de asombro y reconoció: -sigue pareciéndome fascinante que hagas tantas cosas solo-

-Es normal– reconoció Arthur –la gente suele asumir que siempre tenemos que estar del brazo de un alma caritativa o con un perro– luego cambió el tema abruptamente -¿Por qué tu madre hizo que te enrolaras en el voluntariado?-

Alfred siente que se atraganta. Tose ruidosamente. Arthur no se pierde ninguna seña de la reacción ofuscada del chiquillo.

-Me da vergüenza decirlo… - admitió Al bastante apenado.

-Vamos, ¿qué tan grave puede ser? ¿Te emborrachaste un día?, no eres mal estudiante porque entraste al tecnológico… no me imagino que pudiste haber hecho…-

-Hice un escándalo cuando me recetaron los anteojos– confesó avergonzado –no sé, pensé que moriría de miopía– Arthur se volvió a él, incrédulo –y pensé que quedaría ciego, y me daba miedo, porque yo no quería ir al médico a una revisión, porque estaba viendo cada vez peor y si me daba lentes entonces luciría raro– continuó Alfred –y aún me jode un poco, pero ya que se puede hacer–

-¿A qué le temes exactamente?– preguntó Arthur con voz neutral.

-No estoy seguro- contestó Alfred –supongo que a volverme débil y torpe, o a perderme cosas si dejo de ver bien…-

Esta vez Arthur tiene que reconocer que tiene rabia. Le molesta la gente como Alfred. Son tan prejuiciosos. De alguna manera la gente espera que alguien como él se ande tropezando con todo en cada paso que da y sea débil, deficiente e ignorante. Por gente como ellos se fue de Londres a Harvard, a probarles que él, el ciego, podría estudiar en la universidad número uno y salir con honores.

-La gente como tú no sabe nada– escupió enfadado -creen que son superiores porque ven el mundo a todo color y en alta definición, pero no tienen una puta idea, no conocen el mundo y lo que es peor algunos mueren en esa ignorancia-

Alfred oía perplejo. No era para nada su intención ofenderlo o hacerlo enfadar. No debió responder esa pregunta. Conociendo a Arthur se hubiera enojado igual si no la hubiera respondido. "Así con el inglés bipolar…" pensó, aún así no se atrevía a interrumpir.

-Se creen muy especiales con sus reinas de belleza, y sus diseñadores… yo sé que me estoy perdiendo de algo, al menos reconozco mis límites, se que nunca podré ver la Mona Lisa, ni la Última cena, ni siquiera me los puedo imaginar– estaba realmente irritado, casi con un temblor en la voz –ustedes en cambio ni siquiera imaginan que veo otras cosas que tú nunca podrás ver– Alfred estaba en una pieza sin entender mucho, el inglés lo percibió y le aclaró -¿No te das cuenta? Son tus ojos los que no te dejan ver-

Y diciendo esto dobló a la esquina dejándolo solo, sintiéndose más niño y más idiota que nunca.

* * *

><p>(1) "Artie, querido mío, ya estoy en casa"<p>

(2) Inglés idiota

(3) Es una canción de la Edith Piaff, significa "No me arrepiento de nada"


	3. Color sepia

**Antes de leer:**

Esto es un Universo Alterno, es decir, no países, solo chicos normales.

Todo lo expresado en este fic está basado en experiencias relatadas por gente relativamente cercana y en el conocimiento aprendido en mis clases de la universidad sobre la comunicación humana, igual puede que me equivoque en algunas cosas, si es así acepto críticas constructivas. **Y por supuesto mi intención no es faltar el respeto a los no videntes sino al contrario**.

Tengan en cuenta que Arthur nunca ha visto nada, así que el no sabe de belleza física, no tiene los prejuicios de apariencia que tenemos nosotros, él juzga las cosas y a la gente en otros términos.

Y gracias a mi beta MyobiXHitachiin que sabe que soy hinchapelotas, y que la obligo a leer como mil capítulos de un tiron y aun así no me manda a la mierda. Ahora a leer.

* * *

><p><strong>Color sepia <strong>

"El pasado nunca se muere, ni siquiera es pasado"

(William Faulkner)

Nunca había tenido tanto miedo en su vida. Considerando que razones le habrían sobrado para tener pánico. Nunca la oscuridad le había causado tanto miedo como ahora que no tenía remota idea donde estaba. Pero vamos. Que nadie lo había obligado a venirse a estudiar tan lejos. Sus padres le habían rogado por todos los medios que se quedara en Londres, que allá las universidades eran lo suficientemente buenas. Pero él había dicho "Quiero ir a Harvard" y con eso había cerrado el tema.

Era una cuestión de principios. Primero habían dudado de que pudiera tener buenos resultados en la escuela, pero él se había negado rotundamente a ir a una escuela especial. Él tenía que a escuchar la misma clase que todos. Eventualmente iba a un centro de ayuda a la ceguera a que le enseñaran a leer braille, le ayudaran a leer lo que no estaba en ese código y le asistieran con su escritura. Luego cuando estaba a punto de graduarse en la escuela pública, le habían dicho que era tan brillante que podría postular a cualquier universidad "Es una pena que no puedas salir solo de Londres". Y eso había iniciado el fuego. Era una fortuna que sus padres estuvieran tan ocupados con su hermano Peter y Scott y no hubieran insistido en retenerlo. Después de todo él era el mayor. Y podía hacer lo que le diera la gana.

Si él era el mejor entonces iría a la mejor universidad. Y según muchos la mejor era Harvard. Así que estaba decidido. Iría a Harvard y se graduaría con honores y nada ni nadie iba a impedírselo. Y ahora estaba en el aeropuerto internacional de Boston esperando que un desconocido lo recogiera. Le habían dicho que lo iría a buscar un estudiante extranjero, también europeo que iba en cursos superiores.

-¿Tu eres Arthur Kirkland?- preguntó una voz melodiosa. Arthur se volvió hacia la voz con un leve acento francés que luego dijo – vaya, la foto no te hace justicia, eres más lindo aún en persona-

-¡Qué! – chilló desesperado el inglés a punto de pedir ayuda

-Disculpa, disculpa… era broma – se retractó inmediatamente el chico de la voz y puso una mano en el hombro del chico para identificarse –no quería asustarte, soy Francis Bonnefoy, el estudiante de curso superior…-

-Ah sí– Arthur se obligó a recuperar la compostura y cortesía. Estiró su mano esperando respuesta y la recibió al instante –un gusto, gracias por venir a buscarme-.

En el trayecto el francés no paraba de hablar. Le contaba cosas de la facultad, como funcionaba el centro de ayuda a los no videntes en Harvard. Le dijo que había estudiantes que les leían pero que de todos modos habían muchos textos que habían sido grabados en audio, al menos las novelas, así que no había mayor problema.

-Igual si tienes problemas yo puedo inscribirme e ir a leerte– se ofreció Francis.

-No es necesario… - comenzó el inglés– ya me las arreglaré.

Francis hizo un siseo irritado y luego le reprendió.

-Mira, no sé como hacías las cosas allá en Londres, pero Cambridge es distinto, no es una ciudad muy segura…- Arthur parecía no sentirse afectado por la advertencia. El francés continuó– me imagino que si tienes las agallas de venirte a estudiar solo en tu condición es porque no le tienes miedo a nada, pero no puedes leer sin ayuda y lo sabes –

Arthur ahora pegó un bufido enfadado

–y necesitarás leer un montón, créeme, podrías aprovechar la ventaja de tener un compañero de cursos avanzados para que te ayude, además, ahora que te conozco no tengo intenciones de perderte el rastro...-

-¿Por qué?– interrogó algo mosqueado el inglés.

-Porque aquí somos extraños, en este sector del país los americanos son muy nacionalistas… y porque tengo una corazonada contigo– reconoció abiertamente –creo que seremos amigos-.

Arthur no replicó. Porque no tenía la intención de discutir con un frenchute irracional sobre la inexistencia de las corazonadas. Si le hubieran dicho que tiempo después se iba a enamorar perdidamente de ese loco romántico adicto al vino, lo hubiera pateado en la entrepierna con una puntería tan certera que dudarían de si era ciego.

Luego de eso se encontraba al frenchute en todos lados y no sabía si era porque el edificio era pequeño o porque Bonnefoy siempre sabía dónde encontrarlo. Una tarde iba pidiendo asistencia para llegar a la biblioteca y escuchó la melodiosa voz:

- Mon petite anglaise– Arthur se envaró y volvió su cabeza hacia donde provenía la voz-

-Bonnefoy…-

-Ouch… mucha frialdad– comentó el francés y luego le dijo al chico que le estaba ayudando a Arthur –no te preocupes, yo me encargo ahora…-

El chico se alejó extrañado. Entonces Arthur sintió que lo tomaban del brazo.

-¿Qué haces?– preguntó nervioso.

-Te guío– contestó el de melena rubia como si fuera lo más normal.

-¿Y es necesario tomarme del brazo?- interrogó un poco cabreado.

-Mon ami– comenzó a explicar Francis –eres no vidente, como te voy a guiar si no te tomo del brazo-

-Podrías nada más haberme dicho hacia donde ir–

-¿Te estás escuchando?, te habrías perdido, además no sé cuantos pasos hay de donde te encontré a la biblioteca ¿viste? Ya llegamos– puntualizó.

El inglés se soltó del agarre inmediatamente y extendió su bastón hacia delante.

-¿Puedes subir solo?– preguntó Francis.

-Son ocho peldaños, una calzada y luego la puerta– contestó Arthur con suficiencia mientras subía tranquilamente hasta entrar a la biblioteca.

"Obstinado" pensó el francés divertido. Pero era fascinante todo en él, la forma en que no tenía problemas para hacer prácticamente nada. Era sabido que vivía en los dormitorios con otros estudiantes. Él quería estar ahí, así que pidió cambio de dormitorio y se fue a vivir en el mismo pasillo en el que estaba el inglés, para vigilarlo. Sentía de alguna manera que era su responsabilidad desde que le dijeron que lo fuera a buscar al aeropuerto y le explicara cómo funcionaba el programa para estudiantes especiales.

Nunca esperó que el chico se diera cuenta de su presencia. Claramente lo había subestimado. Iba saliendo del baño, vestido y arreglado, Arthur venía derecho hacia las duchas y de pronto se envaró como un sabueso y dijo: ¿Qué haces aquí Bonnefoy?-

El francés se quedó congelado, sin decir nada.

-Vamos, no hagas las cosas difíciles, huelo tu perfume afeminado desde mi cuarto y he sentido el golpeteo de tus zapatos–

El francés se puso chulo y preguntó:

-¿Conoces mi perfume y mis pasos? -

-Claro que sí, no veo… esa es mi manera de identificar a la gente cuando se esconde deliberadamente de mí– respondió con una sonrisa suficiente – ¿creías que nada más te podías mudar para acosarme en los dormitorios y que no me daría cuenta?-

Francis no supo que contestar. La verdad se sintió un idiota pero igualmente no iba a dejar que eso interfiriera en su plan de hacerse amigo del inglés. Así que inevitablemente terminó siendo su ayudante de lectura.

-Por la reina Elizabeth– bufó Arthur en la sala de lectura –si te es difícil pronunciar un inglés apropiado no debiste aceptar ser el lector de un ciego–

-Hey, no seas gruñón, Artie… ¿Así es como tratas a Tío Francis que se esfuerza tanto por cuidarte?- puso su brazos alrededor de los hombros del inglés que se engrifó y calmó su tono de voz.

-No te des tanta importancia…- murmuró –no eres mi tío, además no eres más viejo que yo-

-Tres años de ventaja– le recordó Francis –tres años de experiencia universitaria y de vida que tú no tienes, deberías agradecer mi ayuda y además– agregó con un tono medio arrogante y con esa voz melosa que lo estaba torturando –ese análisis que hiciste del poema de Paul Celán no está muy completo, no puedes interpretar bien la metáfora de los colores y no te culpo, te lo explico-

Y Francis comenzó con su paciencia infinita a aplicar que el color negro era la ausencia de luz y de vida, que entonces la metáfora "Negra leche del alba / te bebemos al atardecer / te bebemos al medio día y en la mañana / bebemos y bebemos…" significaba que estaban bebiendo muerte. Todo mientras se acercaba a él rodeándolo con uno de sus brazos.

Arthur seguía engrifado. Maldito francés. Hasta ahora nunca se había dado cuenta que los sentidos que predominan en una persona no tienen mucho que ver con el hecho de que sean no videntes, sordos o sanos. Él por ejemplo tenía más desarrollado el oído que otra cosa y era razonable, pero Francis veía y escuchaba, pero aún así necesitaba tocar las cosas. Francis era de lejos la persona más de piel que había conocido. Siempre necesitaba moverse, abrazar, agarrar, sobar todo y a todos para tener una mejor aproximación hacia el mundo. Eso era lo que se llamaba una persona kinestésica (1).

Le había costado un mundo acostumbrarse. Él normalmente igual utilizaba bastante el tacto en su vida cotidiana como un sentido para aproximarse al mundo. Lo de Francis le parecía en cierto modo injustificado, pero se había hecho a la idea. Tal vez por esa misma necesidad que tenía su molesto amigo por el contacto físico era que se podía hacer una idea más completa de cómo era.

Francis era, por lo que se había dado cuenta, un tanto más alto que él, un poco más fornido, tenía los brazos más velludos y más gruesos. Caminaba rítmicamente, como si siguiera un compás y como usaba zapatos con tacón de suela sus pasos resonaban melodiosamente como un instrumento de percusión. Tenía una melena de cabello que le hacía cosquillas cuando se acercaba a abrazarlo o decirle algo al oído, era un cabello suave y levemente ondulado, no lacio y pincho como el suyo. Su piel no era muy suave, seguro por la barba que siempre estaba medio crecida. A Arthur en cambio no le gustaba tener rastro de barba.

Su padre había sido muy enérgico al respecto, le había enseñado a afeitarse apenas llegó a la adolescencia porque "un verdadero caballero anda siempre con el rostro descubierto" ¿La gente podría ver el rostro de Francis si siempre estaba con la cara peluda? ¿Francis era lo que se llama "guapo"? Al parecer si, casi podía oler las feromonas cuando su amigo saludaba a las chicas de otros cursos y se alejaba coqueto dejándolas prácticamente suspirando. O tal vez no era bien parecido y todas caían por su encanto, por su perfume a madera y canela, por su voz melodiosa y ese acento elegante.

La gente normalmente creía que Francis era un creído y un fantoche. Muchos le decían que no podían creer que alguien como él –probablemente querían decir "un cieguito tan bueno"– podía juntarse con el frenchute y que "Si pudieras ver como se pavonea por el campus no serías su amigo". Pero él no creía eso. Sabía que Francis no sobreactuaba su coquetería. Era así con todo el mundo. Incluso con él. Francis tenía un humor sarcástico semejante al suyo y a veces se reían, al unísono, con sólo escuchar una frase. Además respetaba su independencia y no lo trataba como un desvalido, pero pese a eso sabía cuando realmente necesitaba ayuda y se la brindaba sin hacerle sentir humillado.

Le daban rabia los comentarios insidiosos de la gente, porque sinceramente creía tal vez a él no le tendrían simpatía si no fuera ciego. Hasta donde él sabe, es aún más sarcástico, orgulloso y obstinado. Y lo hace a posta. El problema es que a la gente todo eso le da igual porque es un "pobre ciego". Son tan hipócritas. Probablemente si pudiera ver tendría el mismo carácter que tiene ahora pero nadie sería cordial con él. Nadie excepto, tal vez, Francis.

Y por eso respetaba a su amigo. Lo respetaba, lo estimaba y tal vez lo hacía tanto que se le estaba pasando la mano y no se dio cuenta de ello hasta que una vez, como tantas otras, el francés le dijo que iba a salir con una chica y ya no le causó gracia como antes. Le dio pena. Le dio envidia. Pero no tenía envidia de Francis que podía sobarse con cuanta chica quisiera. Tenía envidia de la chica en cuestión. Porque él también quería "sobarse" con Francis.

Pero necesitaba dejar de pensar en él así que se metió de voluntario a un centro de ayuda a ciegos para guiar a chicos como él que estuvieran pasando por una crisis de "entrar o no a la universidad". Estando allí conoció a niños pequeños que estaban aprendiendo a desenvolverse en el mundo de las sombras. Y quería hacer eso. Porque nadie entendía mejor que él lo que era tener cuatro o cinco años y tener que aproximarse al mundo y a vida a tientas.

Decidió tomar el curso "Advanced Professional Certificate in Special Education" (2) en la Universidad de Lesley para aprender a enseñar las cosas que él ya sabía. Allí conoció a Elizabeta. Una maestra de escuela primaria, dos años mayor que él, que quería especializarse en tratar a niños con necesidades especiales. Congeniaron inmediatamente. Ella era una chica de voz grave, menuda, probablemente más delgada y no más alta que él. Nunca se hizo el difícil cuando ella lo tomaba del brazo o quería ayudarle a hacer algo. Nunca le importó que lo tratara con ese cariño maternal tampoco. Se estaba convirtiendo en un sentimental. Llevaba demasiado tiempo juntándose con Francis y mucho tiempo sin ver a su madre. Su madre, que había sido tan buena que había estudiado un curso similar allá en Londres para atenderlo y enseñarle. Eliza era una chica inteligente, sarcástica, obstinada y un poco violenta. Se parecía bastante a él.

Además tenía un sueño: dirigir un centro de ayuda a la ceguera y ayudar a gente que enfrentara el problema de no ver de forma abrupta y a niños que como Arthur tenían problemas congénitos y debían prepararse para los desafíos de la escuela, pero en ese entonces era sólo un sueño y parecía tan lejano que no le daba mayores vueltas.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes que la chica se convierta en su mejor amiga y confidente, porque a ella le podía confiar todo, sus temores, pedirle ayuda cuando la necesitaba sin sentirse débil, podía contarle lo que sentía por Francis sabiendo que callaría incondicionalmente y no lo diría ni bajo tortura. Él no sabe qué criterios usan los hombres normalmente para juzgar y elegir mujeres, pero si su corazón no estuviera ocupado por el francés, está seguro que se hubiera enamorado de ella sin pensárselo dos veces.

-Dile lo que sientes de una maldita vez– le dijo ella una vez, como respuesta a los lamentos de su amigo porque Francis nuevamente se había tardado menos de dos semanas en echarse novia nueva

–Igual conociéndolo apenas te declaras se lanza encima de ti… yo me preocuparía más por lo que te va a hacer si le dices que de si te rechaza-

-No , no entiendes– se lamenta el inglés –nuestra relación es estrictamente fraternal, yo no puedo ensuciarla de esa manera, además Francis se merece una chica buena, sana, alguien con quien tener hijos pervertidos y adictos al vino igual que él… no una carga como yo que necesitaría que le anden trayendo de un lado a otro…-

-Arthur…-

-Además se irá a Montreal a estudiar el postgrado…estando allá querrá probar a todas las canadienses del mundo y yo no figuro para nada en esos planes… ¿Qué sentido tiene? Nunca nadie se enamoraría de un ciego – Elizabeta se puso de pie indignada.

-No puedo creer, Arthur Kirkland que tú, entre todos, diga una cosa como esa… ¡No tienes idea lo afortunado que eres!– Arthur mantenía la cabeza gacha porque estaba en su modo "me siento miserable"

-Bien, como quieras, mañana vienes conmigo, te tengo que mostrar algo– sentenció la castaña sin admitir réplica.

Al otro día se dirigieron a una casa ubicada Summerville, en el 37 de Madison Street donde vivía una señora de más de sesenta años que estaba sentada en la sala de estar. Elizabeta le explicó que trabajaba para esa mujer ayudándole a editar sus escritos. -Aquí está Gertie, te la voy a presentar– dijo ella llevándolo a sentarse en un sofá.

-Hola mucho gusto– dice Arthur al notar que nadie hablaba.

-Arthur, no puede oírte– explicó Eliza.

-¿Por qué?–

- Es sorda y ciega -

-¿Qué?–

-Vamos no te hagas el sorprendido, hemos visto estos casos en clases, espera…-

La mujer había tomado la mano de Arthur y trazaba formas extrañas con sus dedos.

-Está deletreando en tu mano– explicó Eli - le dije como te llamabas y que estabas contento de conocerla, te está diciendo que el gusto es de ella–

-¿Cómo le contesto?– preguntó Arthur un poco frustrado.

-Yo lo hago, nada más dime lo que quieras decirle– Eliza tomó la mano de la mujer y comenzó a trazar las palabras que Arthur le decía. Estuvieron un rato hablando así, tomados de las manos, más específicamente de que Arthur no debía sentirse limitado por no ver, que no tenía que interferir en sus relaciones con otros. Ella le contó que estaba casada y que tenía una hija que habías salido sin ninguna discapacidad. Arthur estuvo sorprendido, sintiéndose francamente un llorica. Pero no se atrevió a quejarse de su vida mientras esta mujer le contaba sus experiencias.

Al salir del edificio Eliza le comenzó a contar.

-Ella es escritora ¿sabes? Escribe relatos infantiles para niños ciegos, publica en braille, muchos niños han aprendido a leer con sus textos– Entonces Arthur cae en cuenta.

-Ella es…-

-Ella es Sophy, la autora…

-Dios… no puedo creerlo, me hubieras dicho antes, hay tantas cosas que quiero decirle– se sobresaltó el inglés – ¡Dios, yo aprendí a leer con sus cuentos!-

-¿No te gustaría decírselas por ti mismo? ¿Sin mediación?– pregunta Eliza.

-¿Me enseñarías?- preguntó emocionado.

-Por supuesto... idiota, sino para qué te pregunto-

-Gracias– soltó sinceramente apretando el brazo de su amiga.

-De nada, me alegra haberte subido el ánimo– Contesta Eli con una voz alegre y contestando el apretón de brazo con más fuerza -Arthur quiero que entiendas, gente como tú y ella no son dignos de lástima, son dignos de admiración, gente como ustedes inspiran a los demás todos los días-.

Unos meses después que se graduaron de su curso, Eliza recibió la noticia de que su abuelo, el eminente Nandor Héderváry había muerto y le había dejado su casona en Boston a ella, entre todos los nietos. Nadie protestó por la asimetría de la herencia. Todos sabían para qué ocuparía Eli esa casa, incluso el señor Nandor lo supuso y por eso dejó la parte más grande y valiosa de sus bienes a ella, para empujarla en la realización de su sueño.

Junto con Arthur comienza a remodelar la casa, en realidad ella hace el trabajo sucio y el persigue gente para conseguir fondos. Tocan puertas, reclutan personas, pronto tienen diez voluntarios y comienzan a llegar niños, jóvenes accidentados o gente mayor que está comenzando a perder la visión.

De apoco comienzan a conseguir una biblioteca de braille; conocen a Roderich en un evento de la Fletcher/Maynard academy, un pianista profesional egresado de Juilliard. Arthur no sabe si el chico en realidad era solidario o lo hace por Eliza, porque parece haber quedado prendado de ella, pero decide ayudarles a conseguir fondos mediante eventos musicales.

Había cumplido 22 años cuando Francis se fue a Montreal a especializarse en estudios medievales y se sintió desolado. Al año siguiente, Arthur se graduó, pero se disculpó con sus padres diciendo que no volverá a Londres porque aún tiene cosas importantes que hacer. La ausencia de Francis seguía doliendo, sin importar que viniera a Boston seguido o que lo llamara todas las semanas. Ya no era parte de su vida cotidiana y debía aprender a vivir con eso.

No iba a huir a Reino Unido; hubiera sido cobarde y si había algo que él no era, era un cobarde. Además aquí tenía algo que allá no: se siente útil, es autónomo. Porque en Londres no importa lo que haga, la gente que lo vio crecer sigue viéndolo como un desvalido. En Estados Unidos respetan sus agallas por haberse ido solo a otro país. Pero por sobre todas las cosas: ahí en Boston tiene una misión y puede hacer algo que le da sentido a su existencia.

* * *

><p>(1) Kinestésico es uno de los tres estilos de aprendizaje. En teoría se reconoce que hay tres formas de conocer el mundo y en cada una predomina un sentido. Los visuales aprenden por la vista, los auditivos por el oído y los kinestésicos por medio de la actividad física y el tacto, necesitan experimentar, relacionarlo con alguna experiencia o emoción para aprender. Se dice que nuestra generación es visual por el predominio de las tecnologías computacionales. Puede que sea así. Normalmente la gente Kinestésica es juzgada como inquieta, molesta o pegote.<p>

(2) Certificado de profesional avanzado en educación especial.


	4. Color kind

**Antes de leer:**

Esto es un Universo Alterno, es decir, no países, solo chicos normales.

Todo lo expresado en este fic está basado en experiencias relatadas por gente relativamente cercana y en el conocimiento aprendido en mis clases de la universidad sobre la comunicación humana, igual puede que me equivoque en algunas cosas, si es así acepto críticas constructivas. **Y por supuesto mi intención no es faltar el respeto a los no videntes sino al contrario**.

Y gracias a mi beta MyobiXHitachiin que no me perdona ni una sola tilde.

* * *

><p><strong>Color Kind<strong>

Never thought I'd have to retire / nunca pensé que tendría que retirarme  
>Never thought I'd have to abstain  nunca pensé que tendría que abstenerme  
>Never thought all this could back fire  nunca pensé que esto podría expirar  
>Close up the hole in my vain  cierra el agujero de mi vena

Me and my valuable friend / yo y mi valioso amigo,  
>can fix all the pain away  podemos llevarnos todo el dolor lejos  
>So before I end my day  asi que antes de que acabe mi día,  
>remember  recuerda...  
>My sweet prince  mi dulce principe  
>you are the one  tú eres el único

(My sweet prince – Placebo)

En cuanto llego al centro el día lunes, fue a buscar a Arthur. Tenía que aclarar el malentendido de la última vez. Más bien de la última vez que el inglés lo había subido y bajado a gritos. Él no era muy brillante pero lo estaba intentando. De verdad que sí y creía que se merecía un poco de mérito por eso.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó pesadamente Arthur al sentir los pasos de Alfred acercarse a donde se encontraba, en la biblioteca braille.

-Ah, ya… sigues enfadado- notó el americano con algo de cansancio.

-¿Acaso no has tenido suficiente castigo? Anda a jugar por ahí con tus amigos y no vengas más a joder a este lugar– escupió molesto el inglés.

-Escúchame Arthur– comenzó Al con el tono más calmado que pudo –Vine aquí la primera vez por la razón equivocada… pero ahora me gusta venir, y Feliks me necesita, tu deber no es espantar al voluntariado de todos modos–

El inglés no respondía nada, sólo mascullaba algo entre dientes. No le estaba gritando, así que eso significaba que sabía que tenía la razón, pero era muy orgulloso para admitirlo.

-Mira, que te parece si comenzamos todo de nuevo– propone el chico americano sentándose frente a Arthur -Hola, soy Alfred Jones, tengo dieciocho años recién cumplidos, nací un 4 de julio, me gustan los deportes, no me gusta mucho leer, pero me gusta leerles a los chicos que van al salón de lectura… Soy un poco torpe, pero quiero estar aquí, de verdad ahora si quiero…-

Arthur titubea un poco pero sonríe y acepta el ofrecimiento de paz diciendo:

-Bueno, yo soy Arthur Kirkland, tengo 25 años, soy de Londres, vine a Estados Unidos porque quería estudiar en Harvard y probarles a todos que podía hacerlo, nací ciego, no me gusta depender de nadie, no tengo más amigos aparte de Eliza, Francis y mis niños… no hago deportes, me gusta la música docta y algún día quiero ser un gran escritor.

Alfred sonrió triunfante. Después de todo el inglesito era rudo sólo por fuera. En el fondo seguro era suave como un gatito.

-Por qué quedaste ciego– le preguntó finalmente, porque la curiosidad lo estaba matando hace semanas.

-Amaurosis congénita de Leber– contestó el inglés que escuchó el jadeo sorprendido de incomprensión del chico –es un daño a la retina, genético, no operable-

-¿Puedes siquiera ver alguna figura? ¿Algo? – siguió preguntando el americano.

-Nada– contestó el inglés presintiendo la tensión de Alfred –no importa, estoy acostumbrado, he vivido lo suficiente con esto-

-Es curioso – comenta Alfred

-Que cosa…-

-No se nota nada raro en tus ojos-

-No son cataratas, esas si son visibles, según he leído– hizo una pausa como pensando -igual si se debe notar, me imagino… como no muevo los ojos, pero sólo la gente que trata normalmente con no videntes, o que son observadores pueden notarlo-

-Ah- vocalizó Alfred simplemente observando atentamente el rostro de Arthur. Sus ojos verdes estáticos, sus pobladas y expresivas cejas. Los labios finos que se contraían en una línea cuando estaba enfadado; su barbilla cuadrada perfectamente afeitada.

-¿Puedo?– pregunto Arthur levantando las manos y haciendo un gesto de estar palpando algo imaginario.

-Por supuesto– contestó el americano. Tomó las manos de Arthur y las llevó a su rostro. Entonces el inglés comenzó un recorrido cuidadoso. Tocó sus anteojos, sus mejillas, delineó la forma de su nariz, sus pómulos, delineó la forma de su quijada y su mentón, su cabello, tomándolo entre sus dedos para sentir la textura. Inspiró un poco, Alfred se imaginaba que para tomar su aroma. Todo el examen le parecía bizarro pero esperó pacientemente hasta que al terminar el inglés dice con una sonrisa ladina:

-Según por lo que he leído en algunas novelas, alguien con tus rasgos es considerado bien parecido– Alfred se sorprendió y dio un pequeño sobresalto -pero como sea, a mi eso me da igual, yo juzgaré si eres "guapo" o no con mis propios ojos…-

Al no sabía a qué se refería exactamente con eso, pero tampoco replicó. Se estaba acostumbrando a escuchar y aprender en forma pasiva ahora que estaba conociendo este mundo. En cierto modo, agradecía ser un poco miope.

Al principio Alfred pensó que Arthur era inexpresivo, porque no hace las mismas caras exageradas que el resto de la gente. Cuando está hablando no sabe poner gestos socialmente establecidos para expresar ciertos énfasis o emociones, pero en cambio las expresiones faciales que muestra son genuinas, no aprendidas, en el rostro del inglés, si se mira con atención, se puede leer sus emociones como un libro abierto.

Por eso sabe que sufre con el compromiso de Francis. Fue un día miércoles que el francés llegó con Matilda, una chica canadiense muy tímida, de larga cabellera rubia y ondulada, ojos violáceos y anteojos. Muy bonita y amable. Francis estaba muy contento cuando la presentó:

-Ella es Matty, la chica de la que te hablé– Arthur tiene una cara indescifrable pero recupera su cortesía y saluda a la chica tomando sus manos y diciendo –es un gusto conocerte finalmente, Matilda-

-El gusto es mío– dice la chica con una voz apenas audible y a Alfred la situación le parece molesta. Francis parece totalmente inconsciente de la incomodidad de su amigo porque dice:

-Pensé que podrían conocerse mejor, así que los invito a cenar hoy en la tarde ¿Qué dices, _mon petite anglaise_?– Arthur parece indeciso, se nota que no quiere ir, o al menos Alfred se ha dado cuenta, porque está acostumbrado a ver esas caras de "no quiero estar contigo pero me aguanto porque soy un caballero".

-Si quieres puedes llevar a tu Alfred como lazarillo– le pica Francis al darse cuenta de la forma intensa en que Al observa la escena.

-¿Qué dices?– Chilla Arthur recuperando su forma de ser natural –no necesito ningún lazarillo, para que lo sepas-

-A mi no me molestaría ir…- irrumpe Alfred con el tono más casual que encuentra. Arthur se vuelve hacia donde viene su voz, con un gesto desesperado.

-¿Ves? Te conviene, así lo entrenas desde ahora, cuando yo me case necesitarás un lazarillo nuevo…-

-Ya te dije que no necesito un puto perro lazarillo y tú nunca fuiste eso para mí de todos modos…-

-Francis… - comienza Matty con un tono suave –no seas pesado con tu amigo…-

-Está bien, está bien… ¿vienen?– insistió el Francés.

-Claro que sí– respondió con rudeza Arthur y se volvió inmediatamente a Alfred –tú no cantes victoria, esto no significa que te necesito-

Alfred pone un gesto irritado. No estaba deseando ser necesitado por ese ciego grosero tampoco. Terminan la jornada más temprano y a las siete de la tarde llegan al restaurant.

Arthur va un poco molesto del brazo de Alfred pero qué remedio. Nunca había estado en este lado de la ciudad antes, no se puede hacer el difícil. Apenas llega, escucha la música y siente los olores. Un restaurant francés. Suspira irritado. Comida gourmet en pocas cantidades y llenas de condimentos innecesarios. Francis sabe que la detesta.

-Espero que tengan _Roast Beef_– dijo apenas su amigo se aproximó a apartarle la silla –o si no la pasaremos mal –

- Hola, Artie, también me alegro de verte– le saludó sarcásticamente el francés

-Buenas tardes, Matilda– saludó educadamente Arthur tomando la mano que la chica le acerco. Alfred saludó y se sentó sintiéndose fuera de lugar al lado de Arthur.

-Y si hay _roast beef_, pero tienes que pedirlo como _Bordelaise steak_ –

- ¿Tienen papas fritas?– preguntó Alfred ilusionado.

-Si tienen… mon dieu, los dos tienen el mismo gusto fatal para la comida– comentó divertido Francis viendo como los dos chicos se envaraban.

-No tengo nada en común con este niño– se defendió molesto Arthur –tal vez la lengua materna, si es que lo que hablan aquí se puede llamar inglés-

Y se desató una discusión que Francis observó divertido mientras tomaba la mano de su prometida para hacerla sentir a gusto. Matilda no era una mala chica. De hecho era demasiado buena para ser real. No sólo era bella y de buen carácter, sino inteligente y parecía tener una paciencia infinita con Francis. "Es lo mejor para él" pensó tristemente el inglés.

Como era verano aún no anochecía cuando acabaron de cenar. A las 9 el sol recién se estaba ocultando así que Francis ofreció ir por unas copas. Arthur, por supuesto, se negó.

-No puedo, ya sabes lo que pasa cuando bebo – se excusó.

-Te pones a cantar Sex Pistols usando tu bastón como micrófono– le recordó Francis riendo – vamos, no puede ser tan grave, apuesto que Alfred se muere por verte ebrio-

-Eh, yo la verdad…- comenzó el americano. El sabe que Arthur en realidad no quiere ir, no porque no le apetezca tomarse una copa, sino porque ya ha tenido suficiente de esta cordial civilidad. No logra entender muy bien el por qué de la tristeza de Arthur, pero le molesta que Francis juegue a ser el idiota diciéndole:

-No te preocupes, puede que me case, pero siempre serás _mon petite anglaise_… -

- Arthur– dice de pronto Al jalando el brazo del inglés –se nos hace tarde-

El inglés se da vuelta hacia él con un gesto interrogante.

-Ya sabes… mañana tenemos que estar temprano en el centro, por los libros nuevos que tenemos que ir a buscar-

Y puede que Arthur no pueda ver señales visuales, pero él sabe que esto es una indirecta para rescatarlo. No puede hacerse el difícil con esto tampoco. Le agradece en silencio al americano por entender su incomodidad.

-De acuerdo– Luego se vuelve a su amigo francés y le dice –ya escuchaste wine bastard– le dice con un tono insidioso –me tengo que ir…-

Se despide educadamente de la chica. Le pega un puñetazo amistoso a Francis y se aleja andando del brazo de Alfred.

El chico titubea un poco pero tiene que romper el hielo, porque él nunca ha sido amigo del silencio, la verdad.

-¿Estás bien con todo esto?– Pregunta finalmente–ya sabes ¿con el matrimonio de Francis?-

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?– Arthur se hace el tonto mientras camina agitando su bastón al lado de Al.

-Porque has estado raro desde que dijo que se casaría–

-Son ideas tuyas-

-Vamos, no es tan inusual, es duro que tu amigo se case antes que tú-

Arthur lo observó un minuto evaluando lo que Alfred había dicho.

-No es eso… eres tan joven– suspira algo cansado.

-No soy tan joven, cumpliré 19 en unos meses…-

-Eres ingenuo, no entenderías…-

-Pruébame– le insistió Alfred poniéndose frente a él sosteniendo sus hombros para que parara su caminata. Ya estaban en el Boston Public Garden así que podían conversar tranquilos. Arthur suspiró como tomando valor y confesó.

-Estoy celoso– y al decirlo se puso colorado, su voz tembló un poco.

-¿Por qué?– preguntó Al sin entender del todo.

-¿No es obvio? Por Francis…-

-Creo que sigo sin entender-

-Lo quiero– murmuró en un hilo de voz Arthur.

-Te refieres a… como… ¿no como amigo?-

-Si, a que me gusta… a que estoy enamorado de él– admitió sintiendo que una roca salía disparada de su pecho.

-Pero es un hombre– indicó lo obvio Alfred.

-Lo sé– Arthur se sentó en el pasto –lo que tiene ser ciego es que esas cosas no importan mucho realmente – hizo una pausa y continuó –no me importa que sea hombre, ni que sea un borracho pervertido…- sonrió ante esto último -es fascinante, sofisticado, inteligente, encantador… y yo lo único que quería era ser besado, no solo darle la mano, o que me abrazara… su perfume, quería sentir su maravilloso perfume conmigo siempre-

Alfred no sabía que decir. No le importaba en realidad que a Arthur le gustara otro hombre. Nunca pensó que podía estar enamorado, que podría sufrir por amor, una parte muy idiota de su ser pensaba que si no podía ver no podía llegar a gustarle alguien. Claramente seguía siendo bastante ignorante en muchas cosas.

-Igual, yo sabía que no tenía oportunidad, que era cuestión de tiempo a que una mujer me lo arrebatara… - suspiró -supongo que me hubiera gustado retenerlo un poco más-

-Quizá si le hubieras dicho… el parece ser "muy cariñoso"- comenta Al marcando intencionadamente las palabras -hasta hubiera pensado que él tenía la fijación contigo y no al revés-

-Él me trata así porque soy "su pobre amigo, el cieguito" – murmura lastimeramente el inglés.

-Yo creo que te equivocas… si te hubieras declarado podrían haber…-

-¡No seas ridículo!– Chilló desesperado Arthur -lo hubiera perdido para siempre si le hubiera dicho que lo amaba ¿Quién podría enamorarse de mí?– dice con amargura encogiéndose sobre sus rodillas, está temblando. Alfred instintivamente lo abraza. Le dan ganas de decirle que es un idiota, cualquiera puede amarlo, ser ciego no tiene nada que ver. Arthur es bueno, inteligente, honesto… incluso es guapo. Pero esas cosas no son el tipo de palabras que le sueltas a un amigo.

Finalmente lo va a encaminar al taxi y aunque sabe que su amigo está obviamente perturbado, no acepta que lo vaya a dejar a su casa y pide un taxi. Alfred se quedó preocupado pensando en si Artie había llegado a salvo a casa. Resolvió que le pediría su número de móvil, y no era por ser molesto. Entendía que Arthur podía cuidarse solo, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que no toda la gente es buena, algunos pueden intentar aprovecharse de él.

Al otro día cuando Alfred va entrando al centro comunitario lo primero que ve es a Arthur bajando por la escalera principal. Se tranquiliza, al menos sabe que llegó bien anoche. Lo saluda y el inglés le hace una seña con la mano, en ese momento pisa un peldaño y casi se tropieza.

Alfred va corriendo a ayudarlo subiendo en unas cuantas zancadas hacia donde se encontraba el rubio para ayudarlo a abajar lo que le queda de trayecto.

-¡Hombre!, casi mueres… - exclama tomando a Arthur del brazo.

-No seas exagerado– bufó exasperado el inglés –todo el mundo tropieza, me caído un par de veces y aquí me tienes… gruñón como siempre– bromeó.

-¿Por qué tener una escalera en un centro para ciegos? ¡Es una trampa mortal! – siguió con su berrinche Alfred.

-Porque la casona que nos donaron tiene dos plantas y de todos modos eso es bueno los estudiantes tienen que aprender a lidiar con estos obstáculos– explicó Arthur –no tiene sentido hacer un centro de ayuda a los no videntes donde no tengan nada con que tropezarse y aprender.

-Entonces por qué instalar un ascensor - preguntó Alfred pensando en el elevador que estaba puesto al lado de las escaleras y que no ocupaba nadie.

-Es porque a veces hay gente que pierde la vista en accidentes y cuando están comenzando su recuperación muchas veces andan en silla de ruedas o con muletas…-

- ¿Hay ciegos que además no caminan?– pregunta Alfred sorprendido.

Arthur resopla cansado pero entiende ahora que no es que Al sea mal intencionado. Es como un niño. Necesita que le expliquen claramente todo: -Esas cosas pasan, Alfred, no es tan horrible como piensas, de hecho tuvimos de estudiante una señora que quedó así en un accidente, tenía miedo de todo al principio pero luego se acostumbró, me hubiera gustado que la conocieras, era una mujer hermosa…-

-¿A qué te refieres con hermosa? – se sorprendió Alfred.

-A que era buena, amable y honesta…-

-Es curioso como para los que podemos ver ser hermoso es otra cosa– comentó Al, más para sí mismo que para el inglés.

-No es tan raro mi concepto de belleza – expuso Arthur -para los griegos lo bello, lo bueno y lo verdadero estaban ligados como un conjunto de virtud; se supone que el hombre por naturaleza tendía a realizarse al lograr estas virtudes– Alfred nunca había escuchado hablar de eso –y así, al llenar tu esencia de esas virtudes se lograba trascendencia del alma-

-Eso es muy… interesante– reconoció el americano.

-Está en la Metafísica de Platón –

-¡Hey! – les llamó la atención Eliza desde el segundo piso –menos charla y más acción… y Artie, no aburras a Alfred con tus cuentos metafísicos… déjalo que se aclimate antes de volverlo un filósofo…-

-No jodas, Eli… - chilló Arthur

-Bueno, ¿te espero a la salida entonces? – propone Alfred subiendo la escalera hacia la sala donde asistía las lecturas.

Arthur dudó unos segundos. No sabía si quería relacionarse con Alfred de otra forma e instancia aparte de lo estrictamente laboral en el centro. Pero en cierto modo él había comenzado a romper las barreras la noche anterior cuando le dijo lo que sentía por Francis. Además le vendría bien alguien con quien pasar el rato de vez en cuando. No quería tener a Francis encima suyo explotando de felicidad por su noviazgo.

-Ok, nos vamos juntos a la parada– después de todo accede. Alfred ya no le molesta en absoluto. Desde que entró a la universidad ha estado viniendo todas las tardes y eso es un sacrificio porque para ir a clases debe levantarse temprano, hacer un viaje de una hora, vivir de comida rápida y luego de clases ir al instituto de seis a ocho de la tarde. Y francamente, Arthur no entiende a qué hora estudia Alfred, pero parece que lo está llevando bien hasta ahora. Incluso como tiene cursos de cálculo y es muy bueno en eso ayuda a los chicos que van a centro, aparte de a leer, con sus tareas de matemáticas. Aprendió a ocupar el ábaco y a veces hace juegos matemáticos a los más chicos.

La tarde pasa relativamente rápido y a la salida, cuando termina de ordenar los juguetes y los libros de su sala, Arthur sale y sabe que Alfred lo está esperando. Primero porque se lo prometió y el chico parece ser firme en cumplir sus compromisos. Y finalmente porque escuchaba su tamborileo de dedos en la mesa de arrimo que está junto a la escalera.

En ese momento escucha Elizabeta bajando cuidadosamente la escalera, lo que significa, dado el día y la hora que viene con Emily, una niña sordo-ciega de quince años con la que han estado trabajando últimamente. Alfred observa todo. Arthur toma la mano de la chica y dibuja figuras en ella, hace formas con sus manos y la niña luego en respuesta vuelve a hacer lo mismo.

Alfred sabe que está frente a algo nuevo. Lo ha leído, lo ha escuchado en este mismo lugar pero nunca lo había visto.

-Alfred ¿Quieres conocer a Emily? – pregunta Arthur sin volverse a ninguna parte en especial.

-Eh… yo…- comenzó a musitar el americano –no sabría hablar con ella-

-Yo te ayudo– le dice sonriendo y le hace señas al lugar de donde proviene la voz del chico para que se aproxime.

Eliza le deletrea algo en la mano a la chica.

-Eli le está diciendo quien eres ¿Quieres tomar su mano? , no te preocupes, yo traduzco–

-Dile que me alegro de conocerla– dice inseguro Alfred. Arthur deletrea y la niña sonríe estirando la mano hacia él.

-Es importante que aunque no hables su lenguaje te toque, es la única manera que tiene de conocer a la gente Alfred con el tacto y el olfato– le explica Arthur mientras la niña toma su mano y luego con cuidado pone una mano en el rostro de Alfred. Luego hace señas.

-Te está preguntando qué estudias–

-Dile que estudio ingeniería informática– contesta.

Arthur deletrea y Emily hace señas de vuelta.

-Dice que quiere aprender a escribir en una computadora -

Alfred se sorprende ante esto ¿Podría hacerlo? Claro que puede… ha escuchado que hay dispositivos especiales. De pronto tiene unas ganas terribles de conseguir que la Universidad done uno a este lugar.

-Emily se tiene que ir, Eliza la va a dejar, despídete – Arthur toma la mano de Alfred y le indica como decir hasta mañana. Son dos señas simples, Alfred las figura en la mano de la niña que sonríe y le contesta. Luego Eliza anuncia:

-Bueno se nos hace tarde, no puedo dejarla muy tarde en su casa, sino su madre se preocupará– Llámame cuando llegues a casa, guapo –le dice a Arthur dándole un beso en la mejilla-

-No es necesario que lo digas– replicó el inglés.

Cuando las chicas salen Alfred siente que acaba de sufrir un choque de adrenalina.

-¿Muy fuerte todo?- pregunta el inglés adivinando.

-¿Está mal que lo diga?– contesta Al –digo, yo sé que esto pasa… lo he leído en un manual que me pasó Elizabeta, pero es distinto verlo…-

-Tal vez es más raro que yo lo diga, pero me es durísimo pensar en cómo debe sentirse- confiesa Arthur -no ver es una cosa, pero no ver ni oír, debe ser aterrador–

-Dios me siento tan estúpido… y yo que me quejaba por ser miope-

Arthur tuvo que sonreír ante eso y le palmeó el brazo.

-Todos aprendemos de otros, yo también me sentí medio miserable por un tiempo, hasta que conocí a Gertie, una señora sordociega– le cuenta –era mi escritora favorita cuando yo era niño, y conocer a uno de tus ídolos es emocionante, pero conocerlo en esas condiciones cambia tu forma de enfrentar la vida, te sientes afortunado.

Salen a la calle y Alfred toma el brazo del inglés sin que este se atreva a protestar.

-Quiero aprender lenguaje de señas– suelta de pronto

-¿Y lo has decidido ahora?– pregunta el inglés curioso.

-¿Por qué no? , es fácil hablar contigo porque no tengo que aprender un código nuevo ni nada, a menos claro que te quiera enviar una nota escrita– se corrige inmediatamente –pero con alguien como Emily, o con un sordo, es necesario, aunque me digas que no te encuentras todos los días con alguien así, pero me imagino que debe ser agradable para ellos encontrar más gente que puede entenderlos.

Y es entonces cuando Arthur lo "ve" a través de sus propios ojos. Por primera vez desde que lo conoció se da cuenta de que Alfred es bueno. "Creo que si es un chico muy guapo" concluyó mentalmente.

-Está bien– anuncia el inglés –yo te enseñaré, pero no es fácil, no se trata solo de deletrear, hay señales que significan palabras y conceptos completos, es mucho más que aprender un alfabeto, Alfred, es aprender una lengua con todo o que eso significa ¿Estás seguro de que eres capaz?-

-Absolutamente– contesta el chico con voz resuelta. Él es un héroe. Claro que puede.

-Entonces empezamos mañana mismo–

-Por cierto– agregó Alfred antes que Arthur tomara el taxi –a mí también me gustaría que me avisaras cuando llegas a casa ¿Te puedo llamar en media hora?–

Arthur esboza una sonrisa tonta antes de darle su número telefónico y alejarse en el vehículo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota<strong>: Sé que a los ciegos se les nota que no ven porque, al no tener mucho movimiento en sus ojos, a veces se ven bizcos. Pero para efectos románticos fantasiosos y ficcionales pongámosle que no.


	5. Color warm

**Indicaciones: **Por si no ha quedado claro explico un poco la cronología de esto. Esta cosa comienza cuando Alfred tiene 18 y entra a la Universidad, entonces Arthur tiene 25. Cuando Arthur llegó a EEUU tenía 19 y Francis ya estaba en tercer año. Cuando tenía 22 y Francis 25 fue cuando éste se fue a Montreal y vuelve a los 28 comprometido con Matilda (Entonces Arthur tiene 25 y está conociendo a Alfred). Elizabeta tiene unos 27: Matilda y Rod andan por la misma edad.

Si, Alfred es un nene y los otros unos viejos (Tío Francis en especial…). Lo siento si no les gusta que sean tan mayores, pero necesitaba que fueran adultos por muchas razones (eso y que tengo 25 y escribir desde el punto de vista de un adolescente ya para mí es agotador... )

* * *

><p><strong>Color Warm<strong>

_It's in your reach / Está a tu alcance__  
><em>_Concentrate / Concéntrate__  
><em>_If you deny this / Si niegas esto__  
><em>_Then it's your fault / Entonces es tu culpa__  
><em>_That God's in Crisis / que dios este en crisis__  
><em>_He's over / Acabado_

_Every time I rise I see you falling / Cada que me levanto te veo caer__  
><em>_Can you find me space inside your bleeding heart / puedes hacerme espacio en tu corazón sangrante__  
><em>_Every time I rise I see you falling / Cada que me levanto te veo caer__  
><em>_Can you find me space, find me space / Puedes hacerme un espacio, hacerme un espacio…_

(Placebo – Passive Agressive)

Arthur pasa meses enseñándole el lenguaje de señas. Y tenía razón, es difícil. Aprender el alfabeto es pan comido, pero las señas específicas… ¡Los insultos! ¡Hay insultos en lenguaje de señas!

Son meses en que pasan horas de las manos, los dedos filosos de Arthur parecen bailar sobre su palma y él no puede dejar de mirarlos.

-¿Estás viendo mis manos? – pregunto Arthur con un tono molesto.

-No- intento negar Alfred.

-No mientas, dejaste de tocarlas, tienes que palpar los signos para que de esa manera sepas como lo hace un ciego–

-Ok– Alfred nuevamente cerró los ojos y comienza a palpar los dedos de Arthur. Hablan en silencio y el americano siente que le comienza a doler la cabeza en el esfuerzo de cifrar y comprender los mensajes. Intenta imitar los signos y pese a que Arthur le dice que lo hace bien siente que nunca lo hará igual que su amigo. Su amigo…

No sabe en qué momento ha comenzado a considerarlo así. Si fue luego de que Arthur le confesara que sufre por el francés, ó cuando comenzó a llamarlo para avisarle que llegó bien a casa. O tal vez cuando comenzaron con la instrucción del lenguaje de señas; lo cierto es que ahora hay una cercanía distinta, una que nunca ha tenido con nadie.

Alfred está consciente de que tiene mucho que ver con la confianza que tienen ahora físicamente. Arthur al saludarlo todos los días usa sus manos para examinar su rostro, según él, sólo para asegurarse que se ha afeitado y está peinado. A veces incluso lo reprende:

-Tiene que haber una manera de bajar ese mechón que tienes parado en la frente –

- Lo he intentado todo, déjalo así– reclama Alfred –además tu nunca andas peinado-

-Sí, pero yo no puedo verme al espejo y hago lo que está a mi alcance– le recuerda el inglés.

A veces cuando hablan algo personal lo hacen con señas, porque hablar tocándose las manos es más íntimo, es distinto a hacerlo a voces que es tan lejano y que cualquiera pueda oírlos. Cuando lo hace siente una calidez, que no está tan relacionada con saber que está aprendiendo un lenguaje nuevo por una buena causa, sino que tiene más que ver, con las manos de Arthur y esa suavidad, esa tibieza del roce de su piel.

No sabe en qué momento. Pero Alfred ha comenzado a desarrollar sentimientos que van más allá de la simple admiración que lo embargo al principio. Sinceramente Arthur es una persona admirable, no es necesario conocerlo a fondo para saber eso. Pero cuando se llega a conocer más allá de su cinismo y rudeza aparente, se puede ver que es amable, divertido, que es cultísimo, que tiene voluntad y paciencia para enseñar lo que sabe. Que, pese a que no es muy expresivo ni dado a decir lo que siente, es muy sensible; que pese a que no le gusta abrumar a la gente con sus problemas y necesidades, tiene muchos deseos de ser acompañado y no estar solo.

Arthur por su parte nunca ha necesitado de la asistencia de nadie, pero se siente protegido estando con Alfred. El chico tiene constantes atenciones con él, como cuando se queda "en silencio" vigilando que suba o baje bien la escalera, como la nueva costumbre de dejarlo en la parada del taxi y luego cerciorarse de que ha llegado a casa. Las manos de Alfred son grandes en comparación a las suyas y cuando hablan a veces las manos del americano envuelven las suyas por completo y son cálidas. Como un refugio amable y seguro en el que le gustaría permanecer.

-Aw, ya están tomados de la mano de nuevo– molestó Francis que iba entrando a dejar los libros nuevos a la sala de lectura braille.

-Maldita rana molesta– contesta Arthur pendiente de los pasos de su amigo que atraviesan el cuarto para dejar los libros en los estantes.

-¿Por qué mejor no dejas que nosotros lo hagamos?– Pregunta Alfred queriendo alejar al frenchute de su amigo que estaba comenzando a poner ese gesto dolorido de nuevo.

-Vamos, ¿tanto así quieren estar solos todo el tiempo? …_perverses_… - comenta observando divertido como siguen tomados de las manos y cómo Arthur hace formas que Alfred palpa, luego Alfred hace otras figuras y ambos comienzan a reír – ¡Oigan! ¿Qué no saben que es mala educación hablar delante de alguien que no puede entender lo que dicen?– reclama medio resentido.

-Está bien– contesta Arthur aún medio risueño –pero se bueno y hazle caso a Alfred, nosotros ordenamos los libros-

El francés sale de la sala mirando suspicazmente antes de irse.

-Oye, gracias– expresa sinceramente el inglés –si no estuvieras aquí sería todo más difícil-

-¿Eso significa que me necesitas?– pregunto el estadounidense con una voz chula.

-Que no se te suban los humos- le replicó inmediatamente Arthur –hay que ver a los jóvenes de hoy, uno agradece por cortesía e inmediatamente se dan importancia…-

-¿En serio lo haces sólo por cortesía?– Jugó Alfred tomando su mano y señalando "mentiroso". Arthur levanto la otra mano y le enseñó su dedo del medio.

-Muy bonito…- rió el americano –me alegro que tus niños no puedan leer eso-

Esa misma tarde después de las ocho se quedan a ordenar los libros una media hora más. Eliza les dice que nada más cierren por fuera y la alarma quedaría activada. Como siempre salen tomados del brazo y cuando el inglés siente que se van aproximando a la parada del taxi busca su bastón en su bolso.

-Oh… - exclama de pronto.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Al volviéndose a él en vez de estar pendiente del camino.

-Dejé el bastón en el centro-

El americano se horroriza.

-¡Pero, Arthur! ¿Cómo te vendrás mañana? ¿Cómo andarás en tu casa?- comenzó a dramatizar.

-Alfred… es más o menos obvio que tengo más de uno en casa y en el centro hay varios… y es más que obvio que no lo necesito para estar en mi propia casa– apuntó –pero sí va a ser un problema ir por el camino hacia mi casa, pero no es como si no lo haya hecho antes.

-Te iré a dejar– anuncia el menor.

-No es necesario, me sé el camino de memoria, el taxi me deja en la esquina, camino a la derecha, unos treinta pasos y llego, no es tan difícil-

-Hasta donde tengo entendido el bastón no es para saber el trayecto sino para evitar que te choques contra algo, tropieces y te rompas la cabeza – le refutó Alfred con un tono ácido similar al que Arthur usa con él– te voy a dejar…-

Arthur accede porque no tiene sentido protestar. Suben los dos al taxi. Por una parte el americano está algo emocionado. Por fin va a saber donde vive Arthur. Si su casa es segura, si el barrio es bueno, si la gente alrededor es recomendable. Si no lo es, él mismo se lo llevará de ese lugar, podría darle su habitación o…

-Ya llegamos, Arthur– anuncia el taxista.

-Gracias, Bernie– responde cortésmente como siempre el inglés antes de pagar y bajarse.

-¿Conoces al taxista?– pregunta curioso el americano.

-Siempre es el mismo– explicó el británico –Francis lo consiguió para mí… cosas de seguridad-

"Vaya, después de todo hay algo que agradecer a ese frenchute" pensó con algo de molestia Alfred sin darse cuenta que era guiado por Arthur.

-Bueno…- lo sacó de sus pensamientos –deberíamos estar frente al 76ª ¿no? – interroga el inglés.

- Sí, lo estamos– se sorprende el americano.

-Te dije que podía– presumió Arthur abriendo la reja.

Alfred tenía que reconocer que era un buen barrio, relativamente cerca del centro. Una linda casa, al menos por fuera. Una señora salió por la puerta de al lado y le saludó.

-Artie, querido– comenzó –llegaste, estaba algo preocupada, como siempre estás aquí para las nueve…-

-Tenía que hacer cosas en el centro– respondió.

-¿Eliza dándote guerra de nuevo?- preguntó intrigada.

-No, Eidna… esta vez yo me quedé porque quise–

La mujer le dio una mirada de arriba abajo a Alfred y dijo: -Ya veo… como sea, si mi sobrina te está explotando me dices– y se entra a su casa.

Los jóvenes entran a la morada y tras cerrar la puerta Alfred pregunta.

-¿Eres vecino de la tía de Eli?-

-De hecho esta casa es suya, y yo se la rento – respondió y luego agregó –mira, nunca ocupo las luces, a menos que venga Eli , Eidna ó Francis, así que no sé dónde está el interruptor realmente, pero creo que al lado de la puerta… en alguna parte-

Alfred pasa su mano por la pared al lado de la puerta, encontrando el interruptor. Al encender la luz realmente ve lo que se esperaba. Una casa simple. Un sofá de dos cuerpos, repisas con libros en braille, una mesita pequeña con cuatro sillas. Todo muy pequeño, es apenas una casa de un piso y parece estar hecha para que viva una, dos persona como mucho. No hay decoración de ningún tipo y eso parece obvio, pero lo que le llama la atención es el orden. Se hubiera imaginado que alguien que no veía, si vive solo, tendría más cosas tiradas, pero al parecer no necesariamente es así.

-Cuando egresé de la universidad y ya no podía seguir viviendo en los dormitorios Eliza me ofreció vivir con su familia, pero no quise… estarían todo el día pendiente de mí– comenzó a explicar Arthur -pero tampoco me dejó ir a vivir completamente solo y heme aquí viviendo en el anexo de su tía Eidna que tiene un ojo encima de mí, pero me deja vivir tranquilo… ¿Quieres un té antes de irte?

Alfred se sorprendió. No por la cordialidad, sino porque no parecía ser un simple gesto de cortesía. Era como si el británico realmente quisiera que él se quedara un rato más. Y era de noche, así que probablemente su mamá comenzaría a ponerse histérica, pero no podía dejar a su amigo con la invitación extendida.

-Ok– asintió y vio desaparecer al inglés hacia la cocina. Mandó un mensaje de texto rápido a su madre avisando que estaba con Arthur. Ella sólo le había visto una vez en el centro y no hablaron mucho tampoco, pero la idea de que su hijo se hubiera hecho amigo de un chico "especial como él" le daba alegría. Y Al sabía que no lo hacía con mala intención al decir eso, sino que es un simple prejuicio de la gente, como si ser amigo de un ciego fuera caridad y eso te convirtiera en un santo.

Él ya había superado la etapa de tenerle compasión a Arthur. Ahora sabe que no hay motivos, pero en éste momento si siente algo de pena, pero no por su condición. Le daba un poco de tristeza pensar que Arthur dedicaba toda su vida a esos niños, cuidaba de ellos, los ayudaba a abordar su falta de visión con normalidad, pero al llegar a casa no había nadie que se hiciera cargo de él. Y sabe que Arthur se puede valer por sí mismo, probablemente mejor que él – que puede ver y es fuerte pero que depende aún de su mami - Pero Arthur necesita seguro alguien a quien abrazar al llegar a casa, aunque nunca lo diga. Alguien que esté ahí para comer con él, para reír, para descargarse, para contarle como estuvo el día, a quien decirle buenas noches y buenos días.

Es bastante injusto que Francis se vaya a casar con una canadiense cualquiera si Arthur había estado para él siempre. La parte racional de él era capaz de entender que bueno, eran hombres, y habían tenido una relación fraternal por demasiado tiempo y que para Francis desarrollar ese tipo de sentimientos por su mejor amigo de un día para otro podría ser algo difícil. Pero igualmente, Arthur merecía mucha más felicidad de la que estaba teniendo ahora.

Lo suyo nunca había sido ser racional, sino más bien lo contrario. Tratar de conseguir lo imposible. Encargarse de casos difíciles y hacer lo que estuviera a su alcance para solucionarlo. Cosas como ésta.

Ese día que Arthur lo invitó a pasar a su casa en cierto modo se rompió una barrera. Como cuando se invita a entrar un vampiro; desde entonces tiene acceso ilimitado. O al menos Alfred lo veía así. Se había hecho una costumbre irlo a dejar a casa, no había preguntado, simplemente se había comenzado a subir al taxi con él, para después entrar a su casa a tomar té.

Eventualmente sus visitas comenzaron a alagarse hasta el punto que se quedaba a cenar y se iba a casa cuando ya eran cerca de las once la noche. En ese intervalo hablaban de todo, o Alfred le leía algún relato en voz alta mientras Arthur corregía su dicción de vez en cuando. En ocasiones se quedaba sólo estudiando al lado del inglés que leía y tipeaba en su máquina de escribir; a veces Arthur le pedía corregir el deletreo de sus escritos, así que se había tenido que aprender las normas de puntuación y ortografía para no sentirse un inútil. No es que Arthur no las supiera, pero podía ocurrir que ocasionalmente apretara mal una tecla, afectanto el estado del producto, y eso era algo que escapaba de su control.

La señora Dominique no cuestionó el hecho de que Alfred comenzara a pasar más tiempo fuera de casa. En cierto modo le agradaba la influencia de Arthur en la vida de su hijo. Le gusta que ahora organice sus horarios para alcanzar a estudiar, estar en casa, ir al voluntariado y juntarse con sus amigos. Ese sentido de la responsabilidad y de poder ver las cosas más allá del egoísmo en que estaba envuelto antes le hacía sentir orgullosa.

Así que no fue de extrañar que le pidiera a Alfred que invitara a su amigo a venir a pasar la tarde el día sábado. Y aunque al principio el inglés no parecía tan convencido, él mismo se había encargado de insistir heroicamente de la forma que solamente él sabía hacerlo. Y finalmente el británico había aceptado, porque, aunque él siempre había preferido estar solo para tener su autonomía –y aunque no lo iba a admitir jamás en voz alta – era duro vivir solo, en especial los fines de semanas cuando no podía estar todo el día en el centro y la única compañía que tenía era un libro o a veces Eli, o Eidna.

Alfred llega después de almuerzo a buscarlo. Y huele distinto, parece que se ha echado colonia y trata de que todo sea perfecto.

-Mi mamá compró té– comentó en el camino –té negro y del earl grey que te gusta… e hizo tarta de manzana, sé que te gustan los scones, pero no sabe hacerlos…- se disculpó como si fuera algo terrible.

-Hey, basta– lo silenció el inglés –me comenzaré a sentir mal, soy razonable… lo juro , además, yo debería estar agradecido… jamás exigiría nada…-

-Pues si en mi casa quieres algo sólo pídelo y te lo daremos ¿entendido?-

Llegan en menos de veinte minutos en bus.

-¿Vivimos cerca?– pregunta Arthur intrigado.

-Caminando como a cuarenta minutos, pero en vehículo, sí… relativamente cerca- dice el americano entrando a la casa, atravesando el pasillo solo y avisando a su madre: ¡Ya llegamos!

Arthur está en la puerta quieto. Alfred se devuelve a ver por qué su amigo no entra.

-Alfred… mi bastón está en el bolso que traes… sin él necesito alguna guía ¿sabes?

Entonces el americano cayó en cuenta sintiéndose idiota -Oh… lo siento, pensé… –

-No te preocupes, no sabías…- sonrió Arthur –cuando conozco un lugar nuevo necesito que me ayuden a recorrerlo, para que veas que no soy perfecto–

Alfred se devolvió sacando el bastón del bolso para pasárselo a su amigo.

-Dios, perdón, es que estoy tan acostumbrado a que lo hagas todo solo y a que nunca te pierdas…-

-Créeme que no estoy ofendido– le interrumpió el inglés guiándose por el bastón y por el brazo de Alfred –de verdad que no, al contrario-

Y no mentía. Estaba agradecido. Era la primera vez que alguien no se lanzaba a tratarlo como un inválido. Esa era su cosa favorita de Alfred, lo hacía sentir seguro, pero al mismo tiempo asumía que él era un chico grande capaz de cuidarse solo, a tal punto que olvidaba que tenía ciertas limitaciones por ser ciego.

Alfred por su parte piensa por primera vez en todas esas ocasiones en que Arthur pudo llegar a sentirse así de impotente; como sentiría cada vez que llegaba a un lugar nuevo, teniendo que depender de otros, y lo ha hecho tan valientemente como cuando llego solo a EEUU, dónde necesitó la ayuda de la fundación de la universidad. Él no va a permitir que se sienta así en su casa.

-Bien, escúchame bien– comienza el estadounidense –no hay ningún peldaño así que pasa , caminamos diez pasos y fíjate– toma la mano del inglés y la lleva a la pared– aquí hay un perchero para que dejes tu abrigo– Arthur le hace caso, se lo saca y lo cuelga– abajo del perchero hay un tarro en que ponemos los paraguas…- luego lo sigue encaminando – de aquí diez pasos más y a la derecha está la sala de estar y el comedor, a la izquierda la cocina, al frente la escalera a la segunda planta, al lado de la cocina hay un baño, contemos los pasos desde aquí– le propone Alfred entusiasmado.

Lo conduce por el primer piso, luego lo lleva a la segunda planta explicándole los pasos que debe seguir para llegar a su cuarto, al baño, al cuarto de invitados, y cuál es el de sus padres. Finalmente bajan la escalera porque Arthur insiste en querer saludar a sus padres cuyas voces escucha desde el patio.

-Gracias por tomarte la molestia de enseñarme tu casa, pero no era necesario– dice el inglés caminando del brazo hacia lo que él creía era la cocina.

-Claro que lo era, si vas a venir todos los sábados– Contestó Alfred como si fuera lo más natural, en ese momento Arthur iba a protestar que no era necesario invitarlo todas las semanas, pero entonces la madre de Alfred interrumpió:

-Y creo que considerando que tienes que almorzar aquí los domingos te convendría pasar la noche del sábado con nosotros–

Ahora Arthur entendía que lo que se hereda no hurta. Y mientras intentaba pensar en una réplica que no fuera descortés, los americanos se miraban con complicidad, porque en el fondo sabían que no había réplica posible que le permitiera declinar la invitación.

-Hola señora Jones– saludó educadamente.

-Nada de señora Jones, me dirás Dominique– lo corrigió ella –ahora vamos al patio que estoy sirviendo el té allá, Jack se muere por conocerte y ten cuidado con "Hamburguesa"– agregó antes de que sus pasos se alejaran-

-¿Quién es "Hamburguesa"?– Preguntó intrigado el de ojos verdes antes de gritar -¡Mierda que es esto!– al sentir algo húmedo que acariciaba eufóricamente su mano; pelos, jadeos, una cosa húmeda, un sonido de olfateo y un ruido como de…

-¿Tienes un perro? Dime por favor que es un perro –

-Sí, él es "Hamburguesa", mi labrador– contestó el estadounidense –vamos conócelo– ambos se agachan, Alfred agarra al labrador por el collar para controlar su entusiasmo.

Es un perro de frondoso pelaje. Arthur no entiende mucho de cómo es un labrador, sólo sabe que es un animal bastante grande e inquieto, pero parece manso porque, aparte de menear la cola y pegar lametones por todos lados mientras lo huele insistentemente, no hace nada.

-Alfred, no seas pesado, quítale a la bestia de encima– lo reprende una voz masculina.

-¿Señor Jones?– interroga Arthur.

-Jack, sólo Jack, un gusto en conocerte, hijo– el hombre le estrecha la mano. La cual es semejante a la de Alfred, en tamaño al menos, la de Al es más suave y más enérgica.

El hombre lo dirige a sentarse a la mesa y siente al perro juguetear entre sus piernas una vez que se ha sentado.

-¡Alfred, por dios! ¡Amarra a ese animal!– le ordena su padre con una voz demandante.

-No es necesario, Jack- dice el británico -después de todo estaré viniendo seguido, tengo que acostumbrarme– ya estaba entregado, era obvio que entre la madre de Alfred y el chiquillo no lo iban a dejar decir que no.

-Si no te molesta… ¡Alfred! Deja a ese animal y ven a sentarte con tu amigo– gritó de nueva cuenta Jack provocando que su hijo soltara un gruñido de frustración.

-Hay que ver a los jóvenes de ahora– le comenta el señor Jones con la intención de picar a su hijo -¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-Veinticinco– responde el inglés.

-Me contaron que viniste solo desde Londres–

-Sí, quería estudiar en Harvard– le contesta el inglés –lo hice, pero no me quise devolver inmediatamente–

-¡Eso es tener huevos!, ¿ves Alfred?– le comenta el hombre a su hijo.

-Sí, lo sé- sigue gruñendo el aludido. Arthur siente unas ganas irrefrenables de tomarle la mano y decirle que se calme por medio de su lenguaje, pero siente que el hecho de que se comuniquen con señas de esa forma tan cercana no es algo que los padres de su amigo deban saber; al menos no por ahora.

-Y ¿Tienes alguna novia?– Preguntó el señor Jones al británico.

-Eh… la verdad es que no, he salido por ahí con gente pero nada más… la mayoría de las veces estando ebrio…-

-Oh, ya entiendo… un soltero empedernido– lo interrumpió el hombre –igual que Al, es incapaz de conservar una chica por más de dos meses, y a veces ni siquiera llegaban a tanto-

-¡Papá!– chilló Alfred –no me hagas quedar como un mujeriego…-

-Pero si lo eras…- Jack se acerca a Arthur para continuar –lo hubieras visto, a veces andaba con dos chicas al mismo tiempo y se armaban unos escándalos…-

-Oh, vamos no le dejes en vergüenza– se integró la señora Jones que venía con una bandeja -Alfie ha cambiado mucho desde que salió del colegio, hace tiempo que no lo veo correteando tras las chicas–

-Eso es sólo porque tiene la decencia de no traerlas a casa–

-¡Jack!-

-Está bien– intervino el inglés –tengo un amigo que era igual hasta hace un año y ahora se va a casar– su voz sonó más apagada de lo que le hubiera gustado –la gente cambia, cuando encuentra a la persona adecuada–

-Eso es muy cierto, cariño– señaló Dominique tomando la mano de Arthur– me pregunto si algún día mi Alfie va a ser tan maduro como tú–

Alfred tuvo que soltar un bufido molesto ante eso antes de comenzar a beber su café. La tarde pasó rápidamente, Arthur parecía estar contento mientras sus padres le contaban las idioteces que él hacía cuando era niño o un poco más adolescente, así que ¿Quién era él para arruinarle el momento? Aunque le resultara odiosamente molesto.

-Y cuando se emborrachaba… creía no nos íbamos a dar cuenta y pasaba sin zapatos por el pasillo…- siguió relatando la señora Jones.

-Pero igualmente sus pasos resuenan demasiado– adivinó el británico – te lo he dicho miles de veces "Alfie", eres muy ruidoso como para pasar inadvertido– le dijo a su amigo en un tono semejante al que usa con sus niños en el centro.

-Y tú supongo que también tuviste tus borracheras cuando eras más chico- comentó Jack por poner un tema.

-Aún las tiene por lo que me he enterado– agregó Alfred con cierta cizaña –y al parecer cuando lo hace le da por creerse un _rock star_- El inglés se volvió hacia su amigo con un gesto algo molesto.

- Oh, vamos, cuéntale a mis padres cuando te pones a cantar punk, como dijo Francis –

-Eso… no es tan así– comenzó Arthur

-¿Eras un chico rebelde?– preguntó divertida Dominique

-Oh no, nada de eso… es difícil ser un vándalo cuando no se tiene puntería para lanzar piedras- contestó Arthur divertido –pero cuando aprendí a tocar guitarra en el centro de no videntes en Londres tocaba canciones de Sex Pistols, The Clash y Ramones…-

-¿Tocas guitarra?– preguntó Alfred intrigado.

-Sí, vamos… ¿Creías que no podía?-

-No, es sólo que, no luces como el tipo de chico que toca guitarra– contestó sinceramente el americano. Y es que Arthur no lucía, para nada, como el tipo de chico que interpreta canciones punk. Con su ropa siempre beige, marrón o verde musgo. Con sus pantalones de vestir, sus camisas, corbatas, chalecos, vestones y lustrosos zapatos negros.

-Bueno, no me visto así por gusto– reconoció el inglés –pero me tengo arreglar solo por las mañanas, así que toda la ropa la escogieron mis amigos para poder ir a la Universidad y poder parecer profesor, verme serio y eso, tenía que ser de un solo color para no tener accidentes al hacer el atuendo– explicó –dijeron que todos mis calcetines son del mismo color y lo mismo mis zapatos, ya sabes, para no hacer combinaciones espantosas…-

-Buena estrategia– comentó la señora Jones –pero ¿no te gustaría que alguna vez la gente te viera como un chico de tu edad?-

-No sé como luce un chico de mi edad- respondió sinceramente Arthur –así que en realidad la ropa siempre ha sido funcional para mí, cuando salgo de copas con los chicos, mi amiga va a la casa a vestirme con algo diferente para no verme fuera de lugar, pero… no es que me importe como la gente me vea, porque tampoco me importa cómo se vean ellos…-

Los padres de Alfred estaban fascinados con la presencia de este chico, así que cuando se hizo de noche ni se dieron cuenta.

-Dios, está oscuro y nosotros seguimos en el patio, has de tener frío cariño– le señaló Dominique.

-No, la verdad…-

-Yo tengo hambre– interrumpió Alfred.

-Oh, cariño… perdona– le acaricio la cabeza su madre –lleva a Arthur adentro y les sirvo la cena en un rato-

Luego de cenar conversaron un rato más antes de ir a dormir. Alfred llevó a su amigo al cuarto de invitados.

-No me dijiste que era una emboscada y que me ibas a secuestrar por el fin de semana– comentó el británico fingiendo estar molesto.

-Fue idea de mamá y si te hubiera dicho no habrías venido–

-Me conoces bien– Arthur tomó sus dos manos no para decirle algo en especial, sino porque se estuvo aguantando todo el día y en cierto modo estaba acostumbrado. Alfred no entendía por qué, pero también estuvo esperando todo el día por volver a entrelazar sus dedos con los del inglés, aunque no fuera para practicar el lenguaje de señas. Estaban muy cerca ahora, Arthur estaba aspirando su perfume.

El cabello revuelto del inglés le hacía cosquillas en la barbilla. Las manos de dedos largos y delgados viajaban por sus brazos inspeccionándolo. Tocaron su cabello, su quijada e involuntariamente cerró los ojos para sentir la caricia.

-No te has afeitado hoy– comentó Arthur con un tono reprobatorio que lo sacó de su trance –me gusta esta colonia… es muy…- intentó encontrar la palabra adecuada –no hueles a un niñato de preparatoria como otros días, es muy… masculina– agregó finalmente. Alfred tuvo que tragar saliva.

-Es… un perfume… m… me lo regaló má – Explicó Alfred titubeando. Arthur rió ante sus nervios.

-Vamos, no te sientas mal, ya eres un chico grande, está bien que empieces a parecer uno– el británico le palmeó el hombro antes de preguntar -¿tienes un pijama?-

-Tengo unos pijamas guardados de cuando tenía quince años que seguro te quedan bien– le informó el estadounidense con saña –y unas camisetas guardadas de ese tiempo también para que te puedas poner ropa limpia mañana-

-Muy gracioso– Arthur le pegó un puñetazo suave en el estómago –no soy un quinceañero…-

-Pero luces como uno– le picó Alfred –tal vez si actuaras como uno serías más adorable-

-Tráeme el maldito pijama– le contestó picado el mayor.

Alfred no sólo le trajo el pijama, sino también la ropa que le había prometido.

-Es todo más o menos de tu talla, creo… bueno me voy a dormir ¿puedes vestirte solo verdad?– peguntó sonando más nervioso de lo que le hubiera gustado.

-Claro que sí, por quien me tomas-

Al otro día al ver aparecer a Arthur con jeans y una camiseta de algodón roja casi no lo reconoce. Se veía juvenil, vivaz y hasta rebelde. Y es que al parecer en el fondo si lo era. No rebelde en el sentido de robar autos, o ir a manifestarse amarrado a un árbol; sino rebelde de en cuanto a su forma distinta de afrontar la vida. Con su actitud de "las apariencias no me importan", de "no soporto a la gente estúpida"; con ese carácter directo, cínico y mañoso; la obstinación que tiene de cuidarse solo, de haberse venido a otro continente sin compañía y de querer seguir estando solo en una casa, pese a que tenía una grave desventaja frente a los posibles peligros de la gran ciudad.

Y así comenzó a ser todos los fines de semana. Ahora no sólo se veían en el centro, sino que después cenaban juntos en casa del inglés; y los fines de semana, era "secuestrado" por los Jones. Era agradable, compartir con una familia, como cuando estaba en Inglaterra, jugar con el molesto perro, reprender a Alfred, ser reprendido por la señora Jones que era medio sobre protectora, conversar de política con Jack. Incluso había llegado a prescindir del bastón estando dentro de la casa – siempre y cuando a Dominique no se le ocurriera cambiar de sitio los muebles- porque en el patio, con "Harmburguesa" dando tumbos era difícil poder sobrevivir.

Fue por todo eso que un día decidió hacer una video-llamada a su familia desde la computadora del centro, como muchas veces lo hacía para que su madre lo viera; pero esta vez invitó a Alfred.

-¿Qué les digo?– preguntó nervioso el americano.

-Buenas tardes es lo protocolar, pero eres libre de dar un saludo americano informal, como "Hola"– le molestó el inglés apuntando a lo obvio; entonces escuchó hablar a su mamá.

-¡Arthur!, mi bebé– Alfred tuvo que contener la risa, era una señora que se veía de baja estatura al lado del hombre – que debía ser el padre – cuyas cejas prominentes eran calcadas a las de su amigo.

-Mary, no lo avergüences– le reprendió el hombre.

-Buenas tardes, mamá, papá… les quiero presentar a Alfred, es algo así como mi nuevo mejor amigo–

-Hola– saludó el americano mientras era examinado por los señores al otro lado de la pantalla.

-¡Es adorable!– Exclamó la señora Kirkland –Hola querido, yo soy Mary, él es Robinson–

-Hola, señores Kirkland– respondió Alfred

-¿Ya no andas con Francis?– preguntó la madre de Arthur intrigada.

-Mamá, no lo hagas sonar como si fuera una telenovela - Chilló ofuscado Arthur –Mejor dime ¿Cómo va todo por allá?– preguntó cortésmente

-Bueno ya sabes…- comenzó la mujer –Scott entre la universidad y la banda no pasa mucho en casa y Peter está decidiendo qué quiere estudiar cuando termine el colegio, de primeras le dio con que quería irse a Harvard contigo, pero no gracias, tú te fuiste y ya no volviste más-

-Mamá…-

-Ya sé, ya sé, allá tienes cosas importantes que hacer… pero es difícil, pensar que ya no me necesitas…- la mujer apagó su voz con algo de tristeza pero luego preguntó entusiasmada – pero, Alfred, cuéntame de ti ¿De dónde se conocen?

-Del centro comunitario, soy voluntario allí– contestó el americano sintiendo como que estaba en una entrevista laboral.

-Ya veo y ¿Ya terminaste la universidad?-

-No, la verdad estoy en primer año recién, en segundo semestre-

-¿Harvard?– preguntó el señor Kirkland, mientras su esposa pensaba en silencio.

-Eh… no, el Tecnológico de Massachusetts –

-Entonces eres mucho menor que Arthur– concluyó finalmente la señora Mary.

-Tengo casi diecinueve años…- confesó avergonzado el chico.

-Arthur… le llevas siete años a este niño– le reprendió su madre.

-Sí mamá, y no tiene nada de malo porque es "mi amigo"– dijo el inglés recalcando la palabra "amigo"– así que deja de comportarte como si esto fuera algo más.

-Como quieras, como quieras…-

Conversaron unos minutos más y luego colgaron la llamada. Arthur parecía estar colorado, se agarró la cabeza y musitó: -Dios, perdón, de verdad… no siempre son así de pesados-

-Bueno es entendible ¿saben que eres gay?-

-Ni yo estoy seguro de si lo soy– confesó el inglés -Antes estaba seguro de ser hetero, tuve tres novias en el Reino Unido ¿sabes? Pero luego de Francis eso… he tenido mis momentos, unos momentos bastante gay me imagino…-

-No te preocupes– le tranquilizó el americano –no es necesario encasillarnos…-

-Disculpa, pero me estaban preguntando donde paso todos los fines de semana que no estoy conectado en casa hablando con ellos– explica el inglés –por eso pensé que les haría bien conocerte-

-¿De verdad antes hablabas todos los fines de semana con ellos?, diablos no quería distanciarte de tu familia…-

-Oye está bien, me gusta estar acompañado los fines de semana– confesó el inglés apretando su mano –gracias a ti, en serio-

Y Alfred se sintió más heroico que nunca con ese agradecimiento. Como cuando Superman salvaba el día y Louise se lanzaba a sus brazos, así, o más. Y eso lo animaba a seguir en su papel de héroe. Tal vez no podría hacer nada para que su amigo recupere la vista, y tal vez no necesitaba de su persona para prácticamente nada, pero si de él dependía, Arthur no volvería a sentirse solo.

* * *

><p>Ok. Estoy obsesionada con Passive Agressive de Placebo. No tengo nada más que decir al respecto. Para los que quieren que pase algo pronto entre estos dos se esperan sentaditos. Porque aun son amigos y porque Arthur aun esta enrollado con otra asunto y debe resolverlo con tiempo. Por mientras disfruten del drama y la lentitud del proceso jajaja.<p> 


	6. Color sepia: Por despecho

**Advertencia: **En este capítulo aparecerá la pareja más rara que se les pueda imaginar. Pero dentro de mi universo tiene bastante sentido, porque Arthur es inteligente y está despechado y entonces lo junté con una persona inteligente, calmada e inesperadamente sexosa. No se preocupen que es sólo por este capítulo. Y pasó antes de conocer a Alfred. En mis universos parece que Arthur es hardcore incluso cuando es ciego. Ahora, a leer.

Y disculpen pero con mi querida beta MyobiXHitachiin tuvimos un finde movido y no pudimos arreglar esto antes, ella sabe todas las veces que tuvimos que revisar este capitulo. Espero les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Color Sepia 2: Por despecho…<strong>

"_Dejar que el tiempo resuelva nuestras deudas y dolores es mejor que tratar de cortarlos impacientemente"_. (Frank Grane)

Parecían críos, lo sabían. Pero era divertidísimo. El inglés tenía una fuerza insospechada en esos brazos flacuchos y le estaba dando una guerra que no esperaba. Estaban con las manos tomadas empujándose como un par de luchadores de sumo. Ya se había ido todo el mundo menos Eliza que los miraba con hastío desde la escalera del edificio.

-Ya entendí, ambos son machos fuertes y trogloditas ¿podemos irnos de una vez?-

-Está bien– dijo Arthur con una voz rasposa debido al esfuerzo físico que estaba haciendo, y como si se tratara de un estratega experto, sonrió de forma diabólica antes de apretar con sus dedos los nudillos del francés cuyas muñecas se doblaron, momento que el inglés aprovechó para aplicar más fuerza y darle un empujón que casi lo tiró al sueño.

-¡Qué mierda fue eso!– Gritó Francis colorado por el esfuerzo –eres una bestia…-

-Conozco mi cuerpo y mi fuerza a la perfección, así que gracias, no necesito que me cuide nadie– respondió el inglés orgulloso de sí mismo mientras se acomodaba la camisa.

-¿Le crees ahora?, va a estar bien sin ti…- le dijo la chica pasando su mano por la espalda del francoparlante para tranquilizarlo.

-No sé si sentirme tranquilo u ofendido…-

-Tomé un curso de defensa personal en Londres– aclaró Arthur –puedo golpear tu aristocrático trasero cuando quieras, no estaré indefenso cuando te vayas, la verdad me preocupa más que tu estés solo en Montreal sin mí para defenderte.

El francés se puso colorado de la rabia y tomó del brazo al inglés: Quiero revancha ahora.

Arthur suspiró cansado y le dio un tirón a su brazo que no fue soltado. Entonces se giró pasando bajo el brazo de su captor en forma rápida para luego posicionarse tras su amigo haciéndole una llave con el otro brazo e ignorando sus gritos.

-¿Te fijaste en lo que hice Eli?– Comenzó a explicar con un tono divertido –tienes que usar su propia fuerza para atacarlo, y así impides que te roben el bolso-

-Interesante, tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso– rió la castaña.

-Ok, ya me quedó claro, eres una especie de cegatón mutante… pero algún día te ganaré-

-Sigue soñando Bonnefoy– le contestó con chulería el inglés –mejor preocúpate de tu fiesta de despedida, eso es algo que eres capaz de hacer-.

Francis se iba en dos semanas y estaba siendo más insoportable que nunca; más ruidoso, más acosador y más "pegote" de lo normal, y eso era decir mucho. Primero había comenzado con que "quien te va a leer ahora", luego con lo de "quien va a guiarte por la universidad", hasta que había llegado al tema de "Quien va a cuidar de ti ahora que no estoy" y por eso se había desatado esta lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Estaba igual gratamente sorprendido de que Arthur resultara ser un chico tan fuerte e independiente. Pero le dolía. Porque ¿eso significaba que iba a vivir feliz sin él? ¿Sin su "hermano mayor Francis"? El inglés le había dicho en todos los tonos que se fuera de una puta vez, pero no se lo creía, no podía ser así tan indiferente. Ni siquiera había mostrado entusiasmo cuando le dijo que iba a realizar una fiesta de despedida, Eliza incluso había estado más animada, le había ayudado a organizarla y comprar las cosas.

Ahora estaban en la sala común de los dormitorios universitarios preparando la comida, ordenando y poniendo los vasos plásticos sobre la mesita de arrimo. Dejando las cajas de licor en un rincón. Arthur ayudaba a Roderich a escoger la música ignorando olímpicamente a el que se supone era su mejor amigo.

La gente comenzó a llegar y Francis casi no tenía descanso, tal vez había un montón que lo odiaba o le tenía envidia por ser el guapo, por su coquetería innata con las mujeres y por haberse ganado la pasantía para estudiar la maestría en Canadá; pero igualmente la fiesta estaba tope con estudiantes de literatura, filosofía, historia – que eran los de la facultad de humanidades – alguna gente del centro de ayuda a los no videntes, algunas chicas que habían sido invitadas por los amigos de juerga del francés, cuya risas llegaban a los oídos de Arthur molestamente.

Por eso es que no estaba entusiasmado con la fiesta. En una semana Francis se iría y en vez de estar tiempo con él, con la gente que realmente se preocupaba por su persona, prefería despedirse de Estados Unidos a lo grande invitando a un montón de gente que seguro hablaba mal de él a sus espaldas. Es gente siempre le había dado un poco de náuseas.

-¿No te gustan las fiestas?– le preguntó una voz masculina, monótona, que arrastraba las palabras en forma lenta y somnífera.

-No mucho en realidad… no de este tipo ¿y a ti Karpusi?– preguntó más por cortesía que por interés.

-No realmente… pero no había nada que hacer– contestó con desgano –ya sabes, cuando se está en proceso de tesis puede llegar a aburrirte no tener nada más que hacer-

El inglés sonrió sabiendo a lo que se refería.

-¿De qué estás haciendo la tesis?– preguntó intrigado.

-Estoy averiguando la percepción del erotismo en los poemas de Safo y Catulo– contestó el chico con su particular acento.

-Parece una tesis de literatura comparativa- reconoció Arthur.

-Bueno, nuestras carreras están muy relacionadas– apuntó el griego –muchas veces las antiguas obras griegas y latinas encierran verdaderos tratados de filosofía al tiempo que son obras de arte que ustedes como literatos pueden estudiar.

-En eso tienes razón, en realidad si lo piensas bien, también son utilizadas como fuentes de investigación histórica, así que las humanidades en sí están íntimamente relacionadas…-

Estuvieron conversando largamente mientras sus botellas iban bajando. Arthur se reía de las ocurrencias del chico. Heracles era una persona curiosa. El tono monótono y el acento extraño con que hablaba muchas veces hacían pensar que era aburrido, pero tenía una forma de pensar peculiar y un humor sarcástico parecido al suyo. Minutos después fueron interrumpidos por Francis que venía medio borracho hacia él.

-Aquí esta "_mon petite anglaise_"– dijo con la voz distorsionada por el alcohol –lo extrañaré tanto… pero él no me quiere-

-Por dios, eres una rana borracha– lo reprendió Arthur –compórtate, que es tu fiesta, se supone que eres el anfitrión-

-¿Ves cómo no me quiere?– Le dijo a alguien –Pero tu si ¿verdad, Carole?– El inglés supo entonces que probablemente se estaba agarrando a una chica, ahí en sus narices y no pudo disimular su molestia.

-Por favor, búsquense un cuarto– escupió molesto dándole un largo sorbo a su cerveza mientras Heracles no se perdía un detalle de toda esta tragicomedia.

-¡Sí! Eso haremos- anunció con euforia -Hasta mañana Mon cherie, no se te ocurra perderte- y diciendo esto sus pasos se alejaron junto con un repiqueteo de tacones de mujer

-Discúlpalo– se excusó Arthur a su acompañante –es un imbécil cuando está enfiestado y borracho-

-No lo conozco en otro contexto la verdad– admitió Heracles –así que no sé si fuera de las fiestas deja de ser un imbécil-

Arthur tuvo que soltar una risotada ante esto y tomó su botella de cerveza en el aire -Entonces brindemos, por la inteligencia y porque no se desvanezca en el alcohol-

El moreno sonrió chocando su botella con la del rubio en frente suyo. Mientras tanto se deleitaba mirando sus rasgos finos, su figura atlética enfundada en esa ropa anticuada, su delicioso acento británico en esa voz profunda, esos ojos verdes fijos que eran tan hermosos que no importaba que no fueran funcionales. Eran como joyas, y las joyas no se usan por ser útiles, sino para adornar.

Como que no quiere la cosa se acercó más a él pasando su brazo por la cintura del inglés que con el calor del alcohol se estaba desinhibiendo. Elisa miraba desde lejos como Karpusi coqueteaba descaradamente con Arthur y peor aún, como su amigo respondía al coqueteo de forma entusiasta pasando sus dedos por el pecho del griego, como haciéndose el tonto, como tocando para palpar a la persona que tenía en frente, pero en el fondo tocando más de lo que debía, pasando sinuosamente sus dedos por el estómago del moreno que parecía estar devorando al inglés con la mirada.

-Entonces según tú el conocimiento racional no basta ¿pero eso no te convierte en un empiricista? (1) Qué básico, Heracles… qué básico, de ti no me lo esperaba-

-No estoy diciendo eso, ya sabes que ninguna postura en sí es totalmente válida– apuntó el griego –pero bueno, la razón pura no es suficiente, hay que experimentar también para conocer el mundo-

-Bueno, eso es fácil para ti, yo no puedo ver… así que debo limitarme a la razón-

-No puedes ver pero seguro puedes oler, puedes tocar…– dijo acariciando deliberadamente el cuello del inglés –puedes oír…– continuó susurrando en su oído y deleitándose con el estremecimiento del chico -y además puedes…-

-¿Qué cosa?– preguntó sabiendo la respuesta, con la voz enronquecida por el deseo y la expectación.

-Puedes saborear– finalizó Heracles besando los labios de Arthur, que se colgó en forma inmediata a su cuello. Y le gustó. Ese chico tenía la contextura gruesa de Francis, tenía el cabello ondulado como él, sus brazos estaban cubiertos por finos vellos, su voz calmada sonaba un poco como la voz aterciopelada y melosa de _él_ y - puesto a que nunca había besado a su amigo - esto le bastaba para fantasear.

Llevó una de sus manos curiosas hasta debajo de la camiseta del griego que soltó un gemido ronco y le susurró al oído: -Aquí hay demasiada gente…-

-Vamos a mi habitación– le contestó el inglés impaciente, dirigiéndolo de memoria por el salón y subiendo al segundo piso hasta llegar a su dormitorio. Él no podía ver, y por primera vez estaba a punto de follarse a un hombre, no puede sentirse extraño ante esto, para él es una persona. Una persona interesante, sensual y por sobre todo alguien que lo desea a él, que parece no importarle que esté ciego, alguien que no lo menciono en ningún momento, y eso le encanta.

Se van sacando la ropa con impaciencia, Karpusi está sobre él besando su cuello y le está bajando la ropa interior al tiempo que intenta abrirle las piernas; es entonces cuando el británico invierte las posiciones aprisionando al moreno bajo su peso.

-Lo siento, cariño, pero es así como van a ser las cosas– aclaró Arthur.

-No tengo problemas… mientras sepas lo que haces– aceptó Heracles.

-No muy bien, pero aprendo rápido sobre la marcha.

El chico griego le pidió que lo dilatara, al parecer siempre andaba preparado para estas ocasiones porque tenía un tubo de lubricante en la chaqueta y condones en la billetera. El inglés comienza a abrirse paso con sus dedos al interior del griego mientras con la otra mano tortura su entrepierna y es fascinante. Es un órgano como el suyo, que reacciona similarmente pero al sentir los gemidos del otro lo hace el doble de excitante; puede que no vea lo que hace, pero siente la respiración entrecortada de su amante, siente el temblor de su cuerpo, huele el deseo y esa esencia del sexo en su habitación, puede oír los gemidos y jadeos, las órdenes y súplicas que salen de la boca de Heracles que de pronto comienza a hablar en su lengua materna totalmente fuera de sí, mientras Arthur se va internando en su cuerpo, siente que es aprisionado en la estrechez masculina de ese cuerpo caliente.

Y es distinto. Diametralmente distinto a cuando en Londres andaba con su novia Tina. Ella era suave y curvilínea, el sexo de su novia era húmedo y no lo aprisionaba de la manera en que el recto de este chico, que se contraía cada vez que le tocaba algún punto erógeno, en especial ese punto que estaba golpeando ahora con cada envestida. Presintió que probablemente él también quería que tocaran su sexo, así que llevó una mano a la entrepierna de su amante para estimularlo, provocando un gruñido y unas palabras que él no podía entender. Con su otra mano recorría el pecho, el marcado estómago, cubierto en un sudor incipiente y un camino de vellos que guiaban hacia su intimidad. Con su boca besaba la espalda y el nacimiento de su cuello, aspirando el olor a olivos de la melena ondulada de Karpusi.

No soportaron mucho tiempo antes de llegar al clímax y no hablaron nada después de acabar, solo se acostaron bajo la colcha de la cama. Cuando Arthur despertó su amante de la noche anterior ya no estaba a su lado, por una parte lo agradeció. Él no estaba acostumbrado a esa comedia del sexo casual, así que no conocía el protocolo. Pero debía admitirlo: tener sexo con un hombre había sido revelador ¿Tenía su versatilidad sexual que ver con su ceguera? Se rió estúpidamente, no era como que tuviera súper poderes sexuales en compensación, pero la idea le parecía divertidísima.

Tres días después Francis le comunicó que el fin de semana lo iba a secuestrar – así, secuestrar, sin que él pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo – porque quería pasar su último fin de semana en Boston con su mejor amigo. Arthur no pudo protestar. Sabía que era masoquista, pero nadie podía culparlo por querer pasar tiempo con él, después de todo probablemente no volvería a estar a su lado en años, o tal vez nunca más.

Sólo van a "Pleasure Bay", una playa que está en la parte sur de Boston. Arriendan una cabaña para pasar la noche del sábado al domingo allí y partir temprano. El lunes en la mañana Francis estaría rumbo a Montreal y fuera de su vida. Fuera.

No llevan realmente muchas cosas, una muda de ropa, unas botellas de vino, algo para cocinar. Al llegar, comienzan a tontear en la cocina. Bueno, más que nada Francis cocinaba y él tomaba té mientras discutían por todo, reían como si discutir fuera lo mejor del mundo y pudieran desperdiciar la vida en ello.

Luego de cenar se van a pasear a la playa con una botella de vino, bebiéndola directo de su envase, se mojan los pies, corren, tontean, luchan en la arena y Arthur le gana mil veces, porque realmente puede que su fuerza y habilidad se deban a que es temerario, a que no ve y al no hacerlo, no tiene miedo; al no ver con sus ojos puede confiar sólo en sus instintos y sus otros sentidos, eso en él es fascinante a los ojos de Francis.

Ya medio ebrios llegan al porche de la cabaña y abren otra botella de vino, hablando de todo un poco, de literatura, de la carrera y de las cosas que han hecho juntos desde que se conocieron hace cuatro años. Arthur ahora tiene veintidós años, Francis veinticinco, pero siguen siendo los mismos tontos que eran entonces cuando se peleaban en la biblioteca y el inglés era un estudiante novato, obstinado con valerse por sí mismo. Con la cual aún sigue.

Eventualmente el grado de alcohol en la sangre los lleva a tratar temas menos intelectuales, como la fiesta de despedida del viernes pasado.

-El día después de la fiesta vi a Karpusi saliendo de tu habitación- dijo en forma directa el francés, divirtiéndose con el gesto ofuscado de su amigo -no me digas que te lo cepillaste-

Arthur no responde inmediatamente, simplemente se hace el tonto y toma un sorbo de la botella de vino.

-No recuerdo nada…-

-Oh, claro, los caballeros no tienen memoria– comenzó Francis –sólo estaba algo curioso, dicen por los círculos gay que es un monstruo en la cama-

-Claro que lo es, sino por qué me lo iba a follar– admitió maliciosamente Arthur.

-¡Lo sabía!– Gritó escandalizado Francis -¡Te lo follaste! No puedo creerlo…se supone que tu eres el bueno… tío Francis está decepcionado– dijo con un tono dramático.

-No soy un santo, rana…- comentó molesto el inglés.

-Claro que no, pero eres bueno… al menos más que yo– agregó y luego suspiró largamente -¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que te gustaban los chicos? Y yo que perdía el tiempo buscándote novia…-

-Porque no sé si me gustan sólo los chicos, Fran… he tenido novia, me he acostado con mujeres… lo de Karpusi solo sucedió– dijo sinceramente, aunque sin decir "Sucedió porque en realidad quería follarte a ti hasta sacarte los sesos…"

-Oh… mi pequeño inglés pan sexual, ven acá– intenta abrazarlo pero Arthur le da un empujón como siempre –Vamos, no te hagas el difícil, por una vez antes que me vaya, déjame abrazarte sin darme guerra…-

El británico suspira pero se rinde abriendo los brazos para recibir a su amigo. Sintiéndose un poco como un pervertido por la manera en que la cercanía del cuerpo de Francis hace reaccionar al suyo. Todo es culpa de Francis por ser tan pegote, tan de piel, tan insistente, seductor, y oler a fresias. Él ni siquiera se sentía atraído a los chicos antes de que este francés del demonio lo sedujera involuntariamente.

Se deja abrazar un poco por satisfacer sus deseos y un poco porque tiene que aprovechar. Siente que se pondrá a llorar de un momento a otro por no poder tenerlo. Está tan jodidamente cerca y al mismo tiempo hay un abismo entre ellos marcado por la diferencia de la naturaleza de los sentimientos que sienten uno por el otro. Está tan cerca y siente que el corazón le va a explotar y que va a ponerse a llorar como un niñita, de frustración por no poder besarlo, por no poder hacerle lo mismo que le hizo a Karpusi, porque sabe que lo va a perder.

Sin tener mucha idea de lo que hace aprovecha el abrazo parta darle un beso en la mejilla a su amigo, por una vez. Se estaba permitiendo ser cariñoso por una sola vez. Pero debió adivinarlo, debió saberlo conociendo a su amigo, con lo calenturiento que es, que iba a correr la cara para besarle de lleno en los labios, para saborearlos por primera vez en medio de ese ruido de mar, ese sabor a vino, ese perfume y esa calidez. Los labios de Francis jugaban con los suyos como jugaron antes con los de tantas otras chicas, cuando él, en cambio estuvo esperando cuatro putos años por este contacto. Se sintió algo imbécil por eso. Alguien tenía que recuperar la cordura y claramente tenía que ser él.

Se separó a regañadientes, contra de su voluntad - y de los deseos de su cuerpo- de su amigo.

-Lo siento- se disculpó el de cabello largo –siempre quise hacer eso… no creas que estoy jugando contigo… tu eres diferente, no volveré a hacerlo jamás–

-¿Por qué?– Preguntó Arthur dolido ya sin poder contener esa voz quebradiza, sintiendo como algo húmedo corría por su mejilla sin poder detenerlo -¿Por qué soy diferente? ¿Es porque soy ciego?-

-No es por eso, si vieras probablemente estaríamos igual que ahora… o a lo mejor creerías como todos los demás que soy un creído, petulante y vanidoso…- rió Francis pero luego tomó las manos de su amigo para ponerse serio- Eres distinto porque eres importante para mí y no eres para jugar… nunca jugaría contigo ¿entiendes?-

-Maldito francés del demonio – le quitó las manos bruscamente y se levantó tambaleándose.

-Arthur, espera, no vayas solo a…- el mayor se levantó a seguir a su amigo pero fue detenido por un grito fiero-

-¡No me sigas!– Los ojos de Arthur estaban abiertos, fijos y ciegos como siempre, pero así enfadado como estaba, parecía que echaban chispas –No quiero verte hasta mañana… mañana todo estará mejor, ahora… solo déjame ¿quieres?-

Se tambaleó tocando a tientas las paredes y entró al cuarto, buscó la cama en medio de su oscuridad y se echó sobre ella enfadado, sin desvestirse, solo pateando lejos los zapatos. ¿Qué se había creído ese francés? ¿Qué mierda fue ese beso? ¿Por qué después el muy maldito se echa atrás diciendo "contigo no se juega"? ¿Cómo tiene la cara de decir eso cuando lleva AÑOS jugando con él y con su cordura?, con todos esos abrazos, tanta palabrería melosa y tanto galantería innecesaria.

Francis en el porche se agarra la cabeza con ambas manos. No se supone que las cosas tenían que ser así. La puta madre. Se va en dos días, ¿Qué le costaba contenerse dos días más? El no estaba enamorado de Arthur, no lo estaba y no debía estarlo. Sabía que todo esto era producto del alcohol y del cariño que sentía por el inglés, de lo mucho que lo conmovía el amor de Arthur; porque él no era tonto, sabía perfectamente lo que Arthur sentía por él, y si no le importaran los sentimientos de su amigo probablemente se habría lanzado sobre él a violarle hace mucho.

Pero le importan, y se conoce, sabe que su atracción por alguien no dura más allá de unos dos meses y Arthur no era una persona que andaba cambiando de novia en novia. Era una persona fiel y sincera, con un montón de virtudes más que él debía respetar. No podía darse el lujo de tomar a Arthur, de tomar todo lo bueno en él, cansarse y luego tirarlo como sucedía siempre. Él aún no estaba listo para estar con alguien en forma permanente. No entendía que había visto su amigo en él, sinceramente.

Al otro día la incomodidad en el ambiente era palpable, pero no hablan de ello. Hablan de la comida, de la universidad, de Elizabeta y Roderich que llevan tiempo tonteando y no se deciden nunca a formalizar nada. Luego se despiden; el día Lunes en el aeropuerto se vuelven a decir adiós de forma rápida y Arthur la verdad no quiere hablar ni nada porque si lo hace se le va a salir un sollozo, lo presiente.

Tal vez por eso mismo es que atraviesa los dormitorios del ala oeste en forma decidida, usando su bastón, y luego de pedir instrucciones varias veces logra llegar a la habitación de Karpusi. El griego lo mira extrañado pero al ver el estado del inglés, le deja entrar, cierra sus libros y se acerca a abrazarlo.

-No me preguntes nada- le pide Arthur –sólo… hagamos lo mismo de la otra vez ¿quieres?-

Y Heracles no era de los que se hacía esperar cuando alguien le pedía una cosa como esa. Porque aparte de la filosofía y la cultura clásica, el sexo era su área de experticia.

Pasan semanas tonteando, semanas en que el inglés se aparece en su habitación o él va al cuarto del inglés en la noche. Semanas en que sus cuerpos se acostumbran a dormir juntos y aunque no hablen de día, ni compartan aulas y apenas se topen en los pasillos, al caer la noche se buscan y se reconocen en la oscuridad; ésa oscuridad que Arthur conoce tan bien.

Se ha acostumbrado a tal punto que confía en él lo suficiente como para a veces permitir que Heracles se posicione sobre él y tome el control de sus encuentros, internándose en su cuerpo. En esas ocasiones siente un extraño vértigo al pasarle las riendas a otra persona, sin poderlo ver, sin poder adivinar muchas veces cuál será el siguiente paso a seguir, solo entregándose a sus sentidos, al tacto, a la delicadeza con que el chico lo trataba. Perdiendo la cordura e imaginando que en esas manos, en esos labios, en esos gemidos roncos estaba "_Él_".

Tiene claro que no siente nada por Heracles aparte de un deseo abrumador, no sabe mucho de él aparte de que son intelectualmente compatibles; pero eso no importa, lo que importa es la complicidad de sus cuerpos, la forma en que se incendian por las noches en que sus piernas se enredan y desenredan en la cama.

Pero a Heracles todo esto le fascina. A tal punto que sin darse cuenta, él que es normalmente el promiscuo homosexual del campus, comienza a ver exclusivamente a Arthur. Se acuesta exclusivamente con él e incluso durante el día cuando no está con él se sorprende a si mismo extrañándolo, pero no a su cuerpo, sino a su persona. A su carácter decidido y dominante, a sus demandas, a su obstinación, su cinismo y sus risas.

Por eso tal vez es que siente que debe ir a la biblioteca a buscarlo, porque tiene que lograr de alguna manera que la relación de ellos avance hacia algo más satisfactorio para ambos. Lo encuentra sentado esperando al que será su nuevo tutor de lectura.

-Hola Arthur– saluda con su voz pastosa habitual llamando la atención del británico.

-Heracles, que haces aquí- pregunta con voz neutra sin dignarse a volverse hacia él.

-Soy tu nuevo lector– le contestó el griego sentándose a su lado.

-No, yo pedí un lector de mi carrera, tú no me sirves, estudias filosofía… yo…-

-Vamos déjame, así aprendo un poco de literatura, son ramas relacionadas, claro que puedo…- comenzó a defenderse el filósofo tomando la mano del literato por encima de la mesa.

-Heracles ¿Por qué lo haces?– Preguntó Arthur con un tono más duro -No creo que sea para aprender literatura-

-Quiero estar contigo… quiero que salgamos, quiero llevarte a cenar después de estudiar, esto…-

-No puedo– negó inmediatamente el británico.

-¡Mierda, Arthur! sólo quiero hacer algo contigo aparte de…-

-No, Heracles… las cosas no serán así, serán como hasta ahora, tómalo o déjalo-

Y él lo aceptó. Lo hizo sólo porque, más allá de su orgullo y de sus ganas de avanzar en la relación, seguía deseando al inglés, no podía darse el lujo de perder al mejor amante que había tenido desde que llegó a Boston.

Elizabeta no es tonta. Ella sabe lo que pasa. Sabe lo que hace su amigo en el campus ahora cuando se va del centro comunitario a dormir; sabe con quién duerme y sabe las razones que lo llevan a hacerlo, así que decide enfrentarlo de una vez.

-Arthur tenemos que hablar– anuncia de pronto lanzando una bomba en medio de la sala de estar del centro comunitario ahora que ya no hay nadie que pueda oírlos.

-Tú dirás- le respondió el inglés -pero que sea rápido, tengo cosas que hacer…-

-¿Es fuerte? ¿Es grande?- le preguntó molesta Eliza yendo directa al tema -Apuesto que se siente como si fuera Francis…-

-¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó Arthur haciéndose el tonto.

-De ti y Heracles revolcándose cada vez que pueden, sinceramente ¿Hacen otra cosa?-

-Claro que si, ahora es mi ayudante de lectura– se excusó el inglés sintiéndose como un adolescente que es reprendido por su madre.

-Igual que Francis… tiene un acento ridículo y todo… apuesto que es súper genial- toma sus manos con fuerzas –Arthur, no importa que tanto te lo folles, ni que hagas las mismas cosas que hacías con Francis, él no es Francis, y estar con él no hará que el frenchute vuelva y quiera estar contigo…-

-¡No te metas en mi vida!– le gritó el inglés –no tienes idea de lo que es… estar solo, estar enamorado tanto, tanto, por tanto tiempo, sin tener alguna esperanza y que luego te abandonen… ¿Quién eres tú para juzgarme?-

-Arthur…-

-No, déjame, nos vemos mañana cuando dejes de ser una bruja– se aleja el inglés furioso tomando el taxi que el puto de Francis contrató para transportarlo a su dormitorio.

El puto de Francis que ahora estaba tan jodidamente lejos, quien lo tenía sumido en esta desesperación y en esta situación tan sórdida.

Se sentía un miserable. Heracles ahora quería salir con él y la verdad no tenía intenciones de llegar a ese tipo de relación. Habían estado tonteando ya más de tres meses, habían estado revolcándose sin piedad todas las noches y ya estaba siendo demasiado. Tal vez… Eliza tenía razón.

El golpe con la realidad lo tiene al llegar a su habitación, al sentir que hay alguien sentado en su puerta. Sabe quién es, la persona se pone de pie y lo rodea con sus brazos.

-Arthur…- suspira con su voz somnolienta enterrando la cabeza en su cuello y aspirando el aroma característico del inglés –pensé que esta noche me dejarías sin dormir junto a ti-

El inglés siente una punzada de culpa. Reconoce en ese abrazo, en ese suspiro y en esa voz cálida a sí mismo. A sus sentimientos por Francis. Al sufrimiento que él mismo ha experimentado al ser ignorado por el hombre que ama. Es entonces que decide hacer lo correcto.

-Heracles…- dice con un tono conciliador –tenemos que parar esto– casi puede sentir la punzada de dolor del griego que se retuerce un poco en el abrazo antes de soltarlo.

-Es por ese francés ¿verdad?– Arthur se sobresaltó a tal punto que no fue capaz de negarlo.

-Lo sabía… es guapo, no te lo niego… pero no puedes saber eso, y si no puedes verlo no entiendo que te pude llevar a quererlo– dice algo molesto. Porque él no es así, no es hiriente, no es cizañero, pero está molesto y herido.

-Tú no lo conoces, de todos los que hablan mal de él a sus espaldas nadie lo conoce realmente- salta Arthur a defenderlo.

-¿Y tú si lo conoces? –

-Mejor que tú… al menos, así que no permitiré que me cuestiones-

-Vamos se razonable, él no está aquí, ¿No es mejor seguir con tu vida?- le propone Heracles en un tono que suena más necesitado y suplicante del que hubiera querido.

-No lo creo… Heracles, fue divertido un tiempo, pero claramente tú estás esperando algo que yo no te puedo dar y ya no me siento cómodo con esta situación…-

-Diablos, eres tan jodidamente bueno– Arthur sintió un beso en su mejilla –realmente me hubiera gustado…que fueses mi pareja– agregó el chico con la voz conmovida tomando sus manos por última vez -fue un gusto…- reconoce y se aleja antes de cometer la estupidez de rogar. Y no es que no esté tentado, podría llegar a arrastrarse por ese chico sin sentirse humillado, pero sabe que es una causa perdida; ésta guerra la tiene perdida incluso antes de haberla empezado.

Arthur sintió sus pasos alejarse mientras cada zancada marcaba el recuerdo de Francis, ese recuerdo que estaba volviendo ahora que no tenía con quien distraerse, y que él debía aprender a disipar solo.

* * *

><p>¿Tomatazos? ¿Les gusto la pareja rara? Yo como que medio me enamoré de Heracles… pero no le digan a nadie.<p>

(1) Acá les aclaro: las dos formas clásicas de acceder al conocimiento son el racional y el empírico. Mientras el racionalista piensa que no podemos acceder nunca a la realidad porque todo es producto de nuestro razonamiento y la única formad e conocer es mediante la razón pura. El empírico piensa que la forma de acceder al conocimiento es mediante la experiencia porque nuestra mente es una tabla en blanco que tiene que absorber todo del exterior.


	7. Color pain

**Nota: Gracias de verdad por los comentarios**, me pone muy contenta recibir mensajes emotivos, saber lo que les gusta y por què les gusta. Me dan animos de verdad. Estoy tan motivada que empece a escribir un mega one shot que serà lanzado pròximamente.

Y en cuanto al GerIta, pero la verdad es que serà cuando termine con esto, no me gusta estar metida en mas de un proyecto a la vez porque no rindo bien.

Desde ahora me voy a la mierda haciéndole propaganda a la música que me gusta, así que si no son aficionados al jazz…. Pues se acostumbran jajaj.

Gracias, MyobiXHitachiin , cuando te soborno con capis nuevos eres una bala beteando. Te sobornaré pronto con el capítulo final jojojo

* * *

><p><strong>Color Pain<strong>

"_La alegría y el dolor no son como el aceite y el agua, sino que coexisten_".

_Ensayo sobre la ceguera_. José Saramago.

Como todas las tardes estaban sentados en la biblioteca braille esperando a que fueran las seis. Ya habían pasado casi diez meses desde la llegada de Alfred al centro y el inglés no podía estar más acostumbrado a su presencia.

Era un crío, en miles de aspectos. Su corta edad, su energía, su exceso de entusiasmo… eran a veces abrumadores, pero debía reconocer que el cambio – de juntarse con intelectuales de su edad a juntarse con este chiquillo – le había sentado estupendo. Sentía que mientras ese crío estuviera correteando a su alrededor con esas ideas y ocurrencias absurdas, él nunca se aburriría.

Pero también podía volverse serio y sereno, como ahora que estaban sentados hablando con sus manos. Eliza los había cuestionado miles de veces con un tono malicioso, pero Arthur se había defendido rotundamente aludiendo que para aprender una lengua había que practicarla con la mayor frecuencia posible y es por eso – y no porque fuera un pervertido acosador de niños como le llamaba Eliza – que pasaban tanto tiempo tomados de las manos.

-_Él se casa en tres semanas_– señalizó Arthur de pronto y entonces Alfred debió dirigir su atención desde sus manos, al rostro que intentaba ser inexpresivo sin mucho éxito.

El americano sabía que en el lenguaje de Arthur "Él" significaba "Francis"; que "se casa" significaba "estoy devastado" y que "en tres semanas" probablemente quería decir "por favor, no me dejes solo".

-_Será en Montreal_– continuó el inglés en silencio, señalizando con esa cara de póker que le estaba resultando tan mal, mientras era examinado atentamente por un par de ojos azules _–y nos quedaremos en un hotel… yo no puedo andar solo en una ciudad extranjera y Eliza llevara Roderich…_-

Alfred en ese momento entendió inmediatamente e interrumpió a su amigo tomando sus manos.

-Iré contigo– afirmó en voz alta.

-Pero, Al, es una semana completa, tú estás…-

-No tendré nada que hacer, vamos, estaré de vacaciones de verano en ese entonces, además es mejor, viajar a un lugar desconocido por una semana- convino alegremente el chico -podremos conocerla bien, "con tus ojos" y con los míos ¡Va a ser genial!-

Y allí estaba de nuevo Alfred, siendo tan jodidamente optimista y él en cambio de amargado como si fuera a asistir a un funeral en vez de a una boda.

-Ahora…- agregó Alfred cambiando el tema de pronto –yo me pregunto ¿Cómo estás tú con todo esto?-

-Exactamente como te imaginas– reconoció el inglés sin darle muchas vueltas –pero no te preocupes, viviré-

Y Alfred lo sabía, sabía que sobreviviría no le parecía justo que Arthur tenga que pasar por esto. Hasta se sentía culpable porque para él la vida siempre ha sido fácil: era popular, aceptado, inteligente, había tenido a todas las chicas que había querido siempre sin haber sufrido jamás por amor. No puede ni siquiera imaginarlo ¿Cómo será querer tanto a alguien que duele?

-Desearía poder hacer algo… cualquier cosa para hacerte sentir mejor– reconoció abiertamente Alfred volviendo a tomar la mano del inglés pero esta vez para reconfortarlo.

-Y estás haciendo más de lo que crees–

Pero Alfred no lo veía así. Un héroe nunca considera que ha hecho suficiente hasta que no haya salvado el día; y él va a salvar el día a costa de lo que sea. Al llegar a casa le pregunta a su madre si es posible invitar a Arthur a Lincoln para su cumpleaños.

-No sé ni por qué lo preguntas…- dice ella –nosotros habíamos asumido desde el principio que vendría, es tu mejor amigo ¿no?-

-Gracias má– la abraza entusiasmado antes de salir disparado a hablar por teléfono. A avisarle a Arthur.

El inglés no podía negarse, después de todo ellos había convertido su cumpleaños en algo grande; habían invitado a sus pocos amigos de la universidad y del centro, a la casa. Le cocinaron un pastel; Dominique había aprendido a hacer un estofado sólo para hacerlo sentir en casa y Alfred se había dado el trabajo de conseguirle un regalo especial. Se lo había entregado cuando todos se hubieron ido, lo llevó a su habitación, entregándole un objeto pequeño y con botones, luego le había puesto unos audífonos en las orejas, diciéndole:

-Aprieta el botón que tiene el relieve de una estrella –

-Ya– obedeció curioso el inglés y escuchó "ingresando al sistema".

-Ahora aprieta el botón que está al lado con el relieve de triángulo– su amigo le hizo caso y esbozó una sonrisa al escuchar "iniciando la reproducción".

-Ahora cambia con los botones con signos menos y más- le indicaba Alfred ansioso por ver la reacción del inglés ante la selección que él había ingresado en el aparato.

El inglés le hizo caso y comenzó a sonar: "The Beatles", "The Smiths", "Rolling Stones".

-No lo hiciste– dijo entusiasmado –Dios, Alfred… ¿Dónde conseguiste este aparato?–

-Es un reproductor de mp3's solamente… bueno, está hecho para no videntes por eso indica las opciones que has seleccionado ¿es genial no? ¿Te gusta? –

-Me gusta mucho… ven acá – le llamó Arthur dejando el aparato en la mesita de noche. Alfred se acercó como un cachorro que iba a recibir una galleta, sólo que sabía, iba a recibir un abrazo, que era mucho mejor, porque Arthur no era una persona que anduviera repartiendo muestras de afecto de forma habitual.

-Gracias por todo, Alfie– le susurró contento el inglés –estaba tan solo antes de conocerte– admitió un poco conmocionado con todo la fiesta, las atenciones de la señora Jones y ahora con el regalo de Alfred que seguro recorrió el estado entero para conseguirle una cosa así. Sintió la mano del chico sobre su espalda, su voz normalmente risueña y juguetona decir con seriedad: -Te lo mereces todo… no hay nada que agradecer-.

Luego de eso la idea de no ir a Lincoln no era una opción. Guardó un poco de su ropa en la maleta y el día sábado 2 de Julio en la mañana lo pasaron a buscar. Anduvieron en auto unas tres horas que se pasaron rapidísimo en medio de los juegos verbales y canturreos de Dominique y Alfred, que parecían tener entusiasmo y energía ilimitada. Al llegar al medio día al pueblo el sol estaba en su punto más insoportable así que la señora Jones – tan precavida – le pasó unos shorts, una camiseta y unas sandalias que había comprado para él porque "Por una vez en tu vida, Arthur vístete cómodo, como un chico".

Salieron a pasear pese al sol. La mamá de su amigo les había obligado a usar sombrero, y a echarse bloqueador. Además le había advertido a Alfred que llevara botellas de agua y que no perdiera de vista en ningún momento a Arthur.

-Tu madre es feroz…- comentó divertido el inglés cuando finalmente lograron salir de la casa. Era un camino de tierra aparentemente porque podía oír el sonar de las piedras bajo sus pies. Oía a las aves, un rumor de hojas, la brisa de aire fresco que rara vez se respira en Boston.

-Ja, y eso que no te tocó pasar tu pubertad con ella… tenía ojos en todos lados– se lamentó el americano.

-¿Cómo es?– Preguntó de pronto Arthur. Alfred no pareció comprender la pregunta así que el inglés clarificó –¿Este pueblo… cómo es, cuéntame, es grande, pequeño, hay mucha gente, hay casas grandes, antiguas?-

-Eh bueno… pequeño, rural, la mayoría de los caminos son de tierra- comenzó Alfred intentando armar un discurso que fuera lo más esclarecedor posible –No hay mucha gente... de hecho he visto apenas tres personas, y no sé si has notado que andan pocos vehículos– el inglés asintió –bueno, las casas son grandes, de madera, antiguas, tienen jardines amplios…-

-Es como en las novelas de Jane Austen– sonríe en forma soñadora Arthur –¿qué más?-

-Bueno… hay muchos árboles y flores, de hecho el pueblo está rodeado por bosques, hay varios lagos cerca, nosotros estamos caminando hacia el Flints Pond… ahí podemos nadar o remar, no se puede pescar eso sí, está prohibido, y hay muchas aves , pero supongo que las has oído-

-Si…- respondió el británico tomando una amplia bocanada de aire por sus pulmones –este lugar es maravilloso-

-Ten cuidado ahora, vamos a pasar a la orilla del lago, hay piedras y ramas, es un camino irregular, afírmate de mí-

Arthur le hizo caso y se agarró al brazo de su amigo que lo condujo hasta que se detuvieron frente al lago – según lo que él creyó – porque se escuchaban risas de niños, olía a humedad y llegaba una brisa fresca.

-Voy a rentar un bote, espérame aquí– le dijo el americano, se alejó unos segundos para volver a buscarlo y ayudarle a subir al bote -¿No te da miedo? Disculpa, no te pregunté… si quieres…-

-Sé nadar– le respondió el inglés -… pero no puedo ver la orilla– rió con sorna – supongo que alguien me dará una indicación o se lanzará ayudarme si cometes la idiotez de voltear el bote – Alfred lo tomó como un desafío y comenzó a remar hasta alejarse de la orilla.

El inglés estaba recostado con su brazo colgando por la cubierta, sintiendo el agua que salpicaba del choque de los remos contra la superficie. Sus ojos estaban cerrados - como casi siempre - sólo que esta vez con la expresión de su rostro pareciera como si estuviera absorto en alguna fantasía. Alfred pensaba que si seguía distrayéndose de esa manera, escaneando una y otra vez al inglés realmente daría vuelta el bote, así que se dedicó a remar.

Los días en Lincoln pasaron rápidamente, hicieron barbacoas al medio día, quemaron malvaviscos. Se estaban hospedando en la casa que había sido de los abuelos de Alfred y estaban invitados algunos de sus primos, dos tíos y tías. La casa al parecer era enorme porque podía albergar a quince personas sin que se anduvieran chocando por todos lados. Los primos de Alfred además se portaron muy bien con él, pese a ser niños traviesos, preferían molestar y jugarle las bromas a su primo mayor que gritaba desesperado tras ellos.

Fueron por las tardes al lago donde Alfred ayudaba a nadar a su amigo, o más bien, a que no se alejara demasiado de la orilla. Había imaginado que el inglés con un bañador se vería flacucho y pálido como un prototipo de chico nerd que no hace ejercicio. Pero no era así. Si bien era pálido tenía los brazos tonificados, el estómago plano cubierto por una fina hilera de vellos y no lucía como un desnutrido, sino más bien atlético. Aunque le había comentado que había practicado defensa personal, natación y corría en el gimnasio, sólo porque eran cosas necesarias para su supervivencia, no se había logrado hacer a la idea de un Arthur algo deportista, porque el Arthur que él conocía era más de interiores y de escritorio que de hacer actividades físicas al aire libre.

-¿Te has divertido, querido?– le preguntó la señora Jones al verlo llegar goteando agua con su hijo y los otros niños.

-Sí, bastante… muchas gracias por invitarme –

-De nada, me encanta tenerte aquí, eres un caballerito ¿lo sabías?– le dijo la señora dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Yo también llegué má… y estoy de cumpleaños hoy– le recordó Alfred medio envidioso.

-Si lo sé cariño, ¿por qué crees que estoy cocinando como si fuera avenir un batallón?– Le contestó Dominique –tu papá tiene listas las hamburguesas, vayan a sentarse… no se preocupen por cambiarse aún, hace mucho calor-.

Esa tarde comieron hamburguesas a la hora de la comida, el perro – que habían llevado al viaje – correteaba feliz alrededor. Los niños ni hablaban de la boca tan llena que tenían, las tías conversaban entre ellas a veces integrándolo a la conversación sólo para halagarlo por ser tan independiente y tan educado. Cuando comenzó a atardecer los adultos comenzaron a recoger la mesa y pese a que Arthur quería ayudar le dijeron que era un invitado, que se fuera a cambiar de ropa. Alfred le escogió unos jeans y una camiseta de algodón parecida a la suya. Ahora Arthur tenía más ropa juvenil y cuando estaba con los Jones prefería ponerse éstas que le eran más cómodas, en especial si tenía quien le ayudara a escogerla.

Al bajar tenían puesta la mesa con un pastel de cumpleaños. Cantaron, le entregaron el regalo a Alfred que era una computadora nueva. Arthur hubiera deseado, como muchas veces, poder ver para haber escogido algo entretenido y valioso para su amigo. Pero sólo pudo conseguir una compilación de las historietas de "_Capitán América_" que Eliza le había ayudado a encontrar. Él nunca había podido ver imágenes, así que no tenía idea como podía ser un Comic realmente, pero la encuadernación del libro era de buena calidad, tapas duras, las páginas estaban cosidas y las hojas eran suaves.

Alfred había prácticamente alucinado cuando vio su regalo y le dio un abrazo más efusivo de lo normal, considerando que estaba buena parte de su familia mirando. Luego de eso comenzó el estallido de fuegos artificiales que la gente de todas las casa comenzó a lanzar. Los Jones se unieron al espectáculo haciendo estallar sus propios fuegos y Alfred no se despegaba de su lado mientras veía el espectáculo pirotécnico, sentados en un banco del jardín de la casa.

-En este momento me gustaría darte uno de mis ojos– soltó de pronto –para que pudieras ver todos estos colores…-

El inglés sonrió apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo –No te preocupes… yo tengo otras cosas a cambio– dijo aspirando el aroma a madera de su amigo, sintiendo el tacto de sus manos y el abrazo en que ahora lo envolvía. Se preguntaba si a nadie le importaba. Si era normal tener esa cercanía corporal y esa complicidad con un amigo, pero no le importaba si estaba bien o no. Se sentía bien. Nunca había tenido esta cercanía con alguien, ni con Francis, un poco con Eliza, pero no era lo mismo, no le causaba esta sensación de calidez por dentro.

A lo mejor lo que va a suceder en dos semanas más no es algo que vaya a gustarle ni a causarle pocos dolores. Pero de alguna manera estando allí en ese aire, con esa familia, recibiendo todas estas atenciones y con la compañía de Alfred, sus heridas ya no dolían tanto. Ahora tenía cierta confianza en que iba a poder soportar el viaje a Montreal siempre que pudiera refugiarse en Alfred, en el recuerdo de los paseos alrededor de la laguna y del aire fresco del pueblo de Lincoln.

Había supuesto que esta tranquilidad se iba a desvanecer al llegar a Montreal, ese domingo 24 de Julio, que una vez allí se daría cuenta de que faltaban apenas cinco días y se daría el golpe con la realidad. Pero no fue tan así, parecía ser que había encontrado, por fin, la resignación.

Y sí, el viaje con Alfred lo había ayudado; pasear con él por la ciudad también lo estaba haciendo. Al parecer el paisaje canadiense si es hermoso y de cierto modo se siente como el paraíso perdido de Lincoln. En el centro de la urbe, el ruido de las personas, automóviles y máquinas es igual que en Boston, la gente pasa igual de apresurada a su lado, hablando esa lengua a la que forzosamente se había tenido que acostumbrar gracias a Francis. Pero le bastaba con caminar un poco hacia las afueras y llegar al _Parc du Mont Royal_, donde se podía respirar otro aire y se podía apreciar el silencio para poder disfrutar de otros sonidos: el viento, el chocar de las ramas; se podía aspirar el olor a tierra, escuchar el crujir de sus pasos en el suelo y palpar la mano cálida de Alfred que envolvía la suya como si quisiera escudarla de todo, como si un chiquillo de apenas diecinueve años pudiera protegerlo a él que iba camino a los treinta.

-Tienes la mano fría– comentó el estadounidense tomando ambas manos entre las suyas para frotarlas.

-Si encima te preocuparás de mantener mi temperatura corporal entonces no podrás disfrutar jamás de este viaje-

-No es una molestia preocuparme, al contrario– expresó el americano –además esta vez no puedes recriminarme por eso, porque a eso vine–

-Como quieras-

No siempre podían estar a solas. Después de todo Francis era su mejor amigo y la boda era el motivo de este viaje. Habían salido a almorzar los cuatro un par de veces pero el día antes de la boda sólo se habían reunido en el restaurante del hotel en que se estaban hospedando todos los invitados al evento, como siempre, manteniendo la fría cordialidad que era solamente interrumpida por las discusiones entre el inglés y el francés o eventualmente por las reprimendas del inglés con su "Alfred, no raspes el plato con los cubiertos al cortar la carne, es molesto…"

También la atención de los angloparlantes era interrumpida cuando sus manos se encontraban bajo la mesa para mandarse mensajes en clave sobre: "Son tan cursis", "Cuando hablan en francés parece que estuvieran constipados" "Es como una pareja de ranas…"

-Tengo un tío que es ingeniero– cambió el tema Francis de pronto, al entender que a sus amigos para nada les interesaba lo difícil que les había resultado elegir la orquesta adecuada para la recepción.

-¿Ah sí?– Cuestionó Alfred sin mucho interés -¿Ingeniero en qué?-

-Robótica, inteligencia artificial… algo así– comentó Francis quitándole importancia. Arthur no se extrañó que su amigo casi se ahogara con la comida.

-¿De verdad?-

-Sí– afirmó el francés –está dos mesas más allá ¿Quieres que te lo presente?-

-Pero no hablo francés– le recordó Alfred casi haciendo un puchero.

-Lo mínimo que puedo hacer por el nuevo perro lazarillo de _mon petite anglaise_ es hacer de traductor– se ofreció cínicamente.

-Como traductor apestas– interrumpió el inglés –y no necesito ningún puto perro lazarillo, Alfred me ayuda porque yo quiero que lo haga–

Francis sonrió complacido ante la declaración de su amigo y ante el súbito rubor que se instaló en el rostro del americano al escucharlo.

-Claro que sí, _mon ami Artie_, vamos Alfred-

Y se pusieron de pie dejándolo solo. Con ella.

-¿Te gustó Montreal?– preguntó Matilda con ese tono tan suave y angelical, que francamente le daba un poco de asco.

-Es agradable- Reconoció el inglés –parece mucho más tranquilo que Boston-

-No es eso– expuso la rubia –es una ciudad grande con mucho movimiento, la diferencia es que tienes donde huir si te desesperas-

-Mmm– vocalizó Arthur.

-¿Quieres un té?– Ofreció Matty –yo quiero uno, pediré que nos lo traigan-

Arthur esperó que ella terminara de hablar con el mesero, evaluando que cosa podía decirle sin sonar grosero, cínico o hipócrita.

-¿Por qué eres amable conmigo?– Preguntó eligiendo ser directo –Es más o menos obvio que somos una especie de rivales-

La chica se sorprendió un poco por la asertividad del amigo de su novio, pero recuperó rápidamente la calma y con su usual dulzura respondió.

-Porque no te considero una amenaza–

-¿Es porque estás muy segura de ti misma ó porque sabes que no tengo alguna posibilidad con Francis?– preguntó ahora con un tono más mordaz.

-Nada de eso– negó la canadiense –es porque Fran me hablaba de ti y siento que de alguna manera te conozco y confío en que no harás nada para interponerte– Arthur se sorprendió un poco. La amabilidad de esta mujer era un golpe más bajo que si fuera grosera y conflictiva como él.

-Además– continuó Matilda –no te culpo si no te agrado, también estuve en tu lugar ¿O crees que Francis se fijó en mí sólo con verme?– Arthur no supo que responder –es obvio que no, a mí también me tocó esperar y ver como se entretenía con muchas otras, sufrir en silencio…- confesó con un tono sombrío –Francis es encantador y hedonista, quiere experimentar todo y tomar el mundo con sus propias manos; de alguna manera supuse que cuando se decidiera a sentar cabeza sería con una persona más tranquila y simple… como tú o como yo-

Arthur se sorprendió ante el comentario.

-Sinceramente pensé que serías tú, él no paraba de hablar de ti, de su _petite anglaise_, como si fuera su tesoro…- Arthur sonrió con amargura –yo sólo tuve suerte, pasó que él estaba en Montreal y yo allí cuando quiso sentar cabeza, si hubiera estado en Boston podrías haber sido tú-

Arthur tomó dos largos sorbos a su _Earl Grey_ antes de declarar:

-Pero eso ya no importa, te eligió a ti–

-Y tú ahora tienes a Alfred ¿O me equivoco?– preguntó Matty siendo directa.

-¿A… Alfred? – preguntó extrañado el británico.

-Claro, ese chico tiene una fijación contigo y no te es indiferente… es demasiado evidente – apuntó la chica.

-Supongo que nunca lo tomé así- reconoció Arthur –es un punto de vista interesante.

"Esta mujer aparte de insoportablemente buena es fantasiosa… Alfred y yo…" pensó molesto el inglés mientras escuchaba como ella posaba la taza sobre el platillo. Lo peor es que no era mala, parecía ser inteligente, observadora y sobre todo razonable, como él. En circunstancias diferentes hasta podría haber sido su amiga; pero con las actuales, ella sólo era "la intrusa".

Los pasos ruidosos de Alfred se acercaban nuevamente a la mesa seguido por el repiqueteo de los botines del francés. Se dejó caer en su silla, justo al lado de él. Arthur volvió a agarrar su mano por debajo de la mesa, más por comprobar el estado de ánimo del estadounidense y casi podía sentir como Francis y Matilda los observaban atentamente. "Nuestra relación no es extraña" se repitió mentalmente.

-Fue genial, Artie– comenzó Alfred –egresó del Politécnico de París y ha diseñado programas de procesamiento del lenguaje…-

-Suena bien, me gusta que te estés divirtiendo al fin– contestó sinceramente el británico.

-No seas tonto… nunca me aburro estando contigo– dijo el americano sin ningún tapujo dándole un apretón a su mano. Francis miró a Matilda significativamente y le pegó un ligero codazo.

-Bueno, nos tenemos que ir– anunció la mujer.

-Sigan divirtiéndose– le guiñó el ojo Francis a Alfred que se puso rojo, por milésima vez desde que llegó a Canadá.

La ceremonia no es muy larga, pero está llena de detalles: Flores, pétalos de rosa, un coro de niños que parece sacado de una de esas películas religiosas, en la recepción todo es luces, esculturas de hielo, bocadillos exóticos y esa orquesta que está tocando los grandes éxitos del Jazz. Todo tan cursi y tan cliché que es vomitivo. Por suerte ahí está Alfred, que piensa similar a él y conversan por medio de sus manos bajo la mesa, aguantando las ganas de reírse de la situación.

En medio de su animada conversación silenciosa con el americano se aparece de pronto Francis, haciendo que el americano se tensara notablemente.

-Mon ami, tienes que bailar con tío Francis, por los viejos tiempos– dijo tomando la mano de su amigo que se soltó del agarre bruscamente.

-Creo que no quiere, rana– le dice Alfred interponiéndose y tomando las manos de su amigo. No puede permitirlo, no puede dejar que Francis lo siga haciendo pasar por todo este sufrimiento, y no puede dejar tampoco que lo alejen de él, por alguna razón.

-Vaya, vaya… así que esas tenemos– sonrió Francis con malicia -¿Te estás liando a _mon petite américaine__? __Perverser…_ ¿tan pronto me has reemplazado?-

Arthur se pone de pie bruscamente: -No quiero ser grosero contigo el día de tu boda, pero insistes en soltar ese tipo de disparates- respondió con un tono entre avergonzado y desesperado –y aunque así fuera no te estaría reemplazando porque tú y yo teníamos una relación totalmente distinta…-

El francés se sorprende ante la respuesta de su amigo, ante su repentina frialdad y más aún al ver que toma la mano de Alfred y le dice: -Quiero bailar esto contigo– suena los acordes de "Dancing cheek to cheek" y Alfred aprieta la mano de su amigo para conducirlo a la pista.

-No tengo idea como se baila esta música tan lenta- reconoce el americano divertido.

-No te preocupes, yo sí… sólo vigila que no choquemos con nadie-

_Heaven, I'm in heaven /Cielo, estoy en el cielo__  
><em>_And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak / Y mi corazón late tanto que apenas puedo hablar__  
><em>_And I seem to find the happiness I seek / y parece que encontré la felicidad que buscaba__  
><em>_When we're out together dancing cheek to cheek / mientras estamos juntos bailando mejilla con mejilla __  
><em>_Heaven, I'm in heaven / Cielo, estoy en el cielo__  
><em>_And the cares that hung around me through the week / y las preocupaciones que me agobiaron toda la semana __  
><em>_Seem to vanish like a gambler's lucky streak / se desvanecen como el golpe de suerte de un jugador__  
><em>_When we're out together dancing (swinging) cheek to cheek / mientras estamos juntos bailando mejilla con mejilla (1)__  
><em>

Y mientras dirige los pasos del americano, sonríe. Porque no duele, nunca pensó que llegaría el día en que pudiera sentirse libre del encanto de Francis Bonnefoy, pero allí está, contento, aliviado, bailando con su nuevo amigo que había llegado como un bálsamo a su vida, como una brisa de aire fresco o más bien un huracán que agitó todo su mundo.

Debe ser el alcohol seguro, y su maldita sexualidad relativa, pero la mano de Alfred en su cintura se siente jodidamente bien, cuando se acercan en el ritmo de la melodía puede sentir la respiración de él en su oído. El traje que está usando – pese a que no puede verlo - la corbata y el vestón le dan un aire adulto que hasta parece que fuera de su edad. Y finalmente el aroma de Alfred, que no tiene que ver con su perfume o con una colonia; es un aroma amaderado que sale de sus poros, y en este momento parece ser mucho más embriagante que el de Francis. Eso le da un poco de miedo.

Al americano todas estas fiestas cursis no le gustaban mucho. La etiqueta, la formalidad, la música lenta. Pero su amigo lucía adorable en ese esmoquin, elegante, y maduro, aunque sabe de sobra que Arthur es maduro, con o sin ese traje.

Había algo perturbador en el sentimiento que se asentaba en él cuando estaba con Arthur. Era como la emoción que lo embargaba en el colegio cuando le gustaba una chica pero más intensa y permanente. No podía llegar a aburrirse de Arthur, al contrario siempre quería más, saber más, formar más parte de su vida y por qué no, le gustaba ser ese que estuviera en casa con el después del trabajo y los fines de semana.

¿Acaso era amor? Su madre le había dicho que cuando conociera a la mujer de su vida lo sabría. Y en este momento se daba cuenta que todos sus sentidos, todas sus moléculas le gritaban que era él, que era ese inglés cínico y con ese sentido maravilloso de ver cosas que los demás no ven. Sólo que no era una mujer. Era un hombre siete años mayor que él.

¿Se estaba volviendo un anarquista? ¿Es que acaso ya no le importaba ni el género de una persona? O tal vez sólo estaba aprendiendo a ver. Por primera vez estaba viendo a las personas, pero viéndolas como lo hacía Arthur. Viendo de verdad.

¿Qué podía hacer ahora que era tan evidente? El conocimiento de que estaba enamorado de su amigo le había llegado fuerte, repentinamente como una epifanía y ahora no sabía cómo comportarse, tenía miedo que lo supiera; lo peor, no podía evitar que se diera cuenta porque Arthur era perceptivo y él no era bueno ocultando cosas. ¿Arthur podría ser capaz de fijarse en él? ¿En un crío de diecinueve años? Lo dudaba, el inglés era un hombre hecho y derecho con su carrera terminada, sus ideas claras, un trabajo estable y él, muchas veces no tenía ni idea de donde estaba parado. Como ahora.

Entonces qué ¿Ahora se supone que debe declararse y lanzarse a la conquista? Él no estaba preparado para eso, y menos ahora que el inglés estaba recién superando la pérdida de su primer gran amor, aunque algo le decía que iba bien, lo leía en la sonrisa sincera en la cara del británico mientras se movían por el salón bailando ahora que comenzaba a sonar un ritmo más rápido.

-Esto es swing (2), es más rápido que lo de recién ¿Puedes hacerlo?– le pregunta el inglés con un tono desafiante.

-Por quien me tomas, esto sí lo sé hacer– le dice Alfred tomándolo con fuerza, estrechándolo contra su cuerpo, para bailar "It don't mean thing if ain't got that swing" –hablas con el rey del baile de graduación– finalizó con chulería y lo condujo con rapidez, alejándolo, acercándolo, haciéndolo girar sobre sus zapatos sin jamás soltar su mano derecha.

-Creí que Arthur no podía ver nada – comentó la madre de Francis divertida al mirar al amigo de su hijo, quien a su vez le aplaudía fascinado.

-Sí lo es mamá, pero no es inválido– le aclaró antes de gritar -¡Bien, Artie!-

El inglés ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Francis le había hablado mientras Alfred le avisaba: -Te voy a levantar-

-¡Qué! No puedes no…- demasiado tarde, el estadounidense lo había tomado por la cintura elevándolo y dándole una vuelta muy simple.

Arthur soltó una carcajada, eso no había sido aterrador, había sido demasiado divertido. Entre el calor del momento y la adrenalina quiso lucirse, finalizando la canción con un paso de _tap_ que había aprendido de la madre de Toño, que era profesora de baile y a veces iba a dar clases al centro.

-Sinceramente ¿hay algo que no puedas hacer?– preguntó Alfred jadeando por el esfuerzo del ejercicio.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen– comentó el inglés –el límite es el cielo–

Entonces otra revelación llegó a él. Arthur claramente disfrutaba estar con él, probablemente la razón de su sufrimiento tenía que ver - más que con Francis – con el hecho de que se sentía solo y que nunca había estado con alguien a quien amara y lo amara de vuelta. Entonces, si él ya estaba enamorado de Arthur había una sola cosa por hacer: Tenía que lograr que Arthur se enamorara de él.

* * *

><p>(1) Escuchen la canción "Cheek to cheek" de Ella Fitzgerald y Louis Armstrong, grandes del jazz clásico que se generó en EEUU en la primera parte de siglo 20.<p>

(2) ¿Saben lo que es el swing? Es la versión rápida del jazz y la antecesora del Rock n' Roll de los cincuenta. Pongan "Hollywood Swing Dancing" en youtube. Y sí, técnicamente Arthur podría hacerlo, en concursos de baile profesional han participado no videntes, sino vean el video de Gerard Gosen bailando en Dancing with the stars en Australia.


	8. Color beautiful

**Nota: **Desde acá en adelante descaradamente hago propaganda a mi amor por el Jazz y las películas antiguas. No puedo evitarlo. Pondré algunas canciones por allí son libres de buscarlas en youtube y tener orgasmos auditivos.

Gracias por sus preciosos comentarios, por animarme a escribir, por leer "El alienígena" donde me desquito con mi angst reprimido y Gracias a mi beta MyobiXHitachiin que tiene tan poco tiempo como yo y aun se da la lata de hacer esto

* * *

><p><strong>Color Beautiful<strong>

"_Sometimes there's so much beauty in the world, I feel like I can't take it, and my heart is just going to cave in"._

(A veces hay tanta belleza en este mundo que siento que puedo tomarla y mi corazón va a rendirse a ella) (American Beauty)

Arthur escucha la silla ser arrastrada por el piso y le da un poco de vergüenza. Pero Alfred insiste en comportarse así de raro. Raro del tipo que lo está invitando a cenar fuera en vez de preferir comer lo que sea que compren de camino a su casa; raro del tipo que le aparta la silla y le pregunta que quiere de comer, luego le toma la mano por debajo de la mesa sin ninguna razón en especial y le pregunta si le gusta el lugar.

-Es perfecto– reconoció Arthur mientras se envuelve por los ruidos de la trompeta interpretada por un músico que seguro es la reencarnación de Louis Armstrong; el piano suena maravillosamente. El pie del inglés mueve su pie al compás de la música mientras una voz grave canta:

_You must remember this/ debes recordar esto__  
><em>_A kiss is still a kiss / un beso es sólo un beso__  
><em>_A sigh is just a sigh / un suspiro es sólo un suspiro__  
><em>_The fundamental things apply / las cosas fundamentales se aplican __  
><em>_As time goes by / Conforme pasa el tiempo_

-Me encanta esta historia (1)– expresa con un tono soñador –obviamente no pude ver la película, pero Elizabeta me iba contando lo que pasaba en escena mientras yo escuchaba los diálogos y la música… la música es lo mejor de todo– expresó.

El americano lo escuchaba atento, sorprendido de saber que sí tenía cierta afición al cine.

-Creo que por eso me gusta tanto el jazz, el cine musical es el que mejor puedo entender y la mayoría de los clásicos musicales tienen jazz y blues… cuando era pequeño y escuchaba a Sinatra, a Ella o a Louis sentía que podía estar agradecido por no estarme perdiendo de eso– luego su semblante se hizo más serio –creo que por eso me parece tan duro que haya gente que no pueda oír ni ver, me imagino que deben tener sus modos de apreciar la belleza de otra manera-

-Todo el mundo puede acceder a lo bello, sólo es cosa de abrir la mente– comentó Alfred, sorprendiéndose incluso a sí mismo con el comentario.

-Eso es cierto– asintió el inglés con una sonrisa.

Y Alfred supo que había valido la pena recorrer casi toda la ciudad buscando un lugar donde pudieran cenar, beber una copa y escuchar una banda en vivo. Así fue como llegó a "_Wally's café_", un local que parecía congelado en los años cuarenta y que parecía estar hecho para que Arthur viniera a sentarse en el sitio exacto donde se encontraba, frente al escenario.

Estaba jugando todas sus cartas en su plan "Conquistando el corazón de Arthur", tenía que hacer una movida tan perfecta de modo que se viera galante sin tratarlo como una chica, verse protector sin verse agobiante, ser dulce sin parecer estúpido o empalagoso. Y es que Arthur era una persona tan compleja, con tantos matices, que no podía dejar nada al azar.

Por eso, no sólo bastaba con sacarlo a cenar de vez en cuando, tenía que demostrar que poseía un genuino interés en todo lo que hacía y le estaba costando un montón. Cuando estaba en el colegio normalmente las chicas venían a él y se formaban a esperar su turno. En este caso no tenía ninguna certeza de que sus sentimientos eran recíprocos y aunque llegasen a serlo, sabía que difícilmente su amigo lo admitiría.

Además de todas esas salidas habían comenzado a participar, cuando podían en el taller que hacía Antonia, la madre del pequeño Toño. Era una española casada con un italiano que era profesor de Historia del Arte en Harvard. Antonia solía dar clases de baile en Barcelona y ahora, aparte de su empleo en una academia, daba talleres gratuitos en el centro como una forma de retribuir los cuidados y atenciones que le daban a su hijo que había nacido con una deformación congénita en la retina.

Para Antonia era muy importante que los no videntes desarrollaran confianza para moverse en el espacio sin miedo, que tuvieran confianza en lo que podían hacer con su cuerpo, en poder expresar emociones mediante la corporalidad como el resto de las personas, y el baile era una instancia lúdica en que podían desarrollar otras habilidades sociales.

Alfred pensó – heroica e inteligentemente, como sólo él sabe hacerlo – que si a Arthur le gustaba el jazz a tal punto que al oír un ritmo comenzaba a hacer sonar los dedos y a tararear, sería entonces una buena idea arrastrarlo a las clases de danza de Antonia. Al principio el inglés había pensado que era una locura, una cosa era intentar hacerlo así, medio ebrio y eufórico en una fiesta y otra cosa era querer hacerlo en serio. Pero Alfred había insistido, que era bueno para él, que así podía aprender a ser más independiente, que ahora que se venía la gala de beneficencia sería bueno que las familias ricas que invitaban a cenar y bailar vieran lo que él podía lograr para así obtener más donativos.

No le costó mucho convencerlo, en especial cuando le dijo: "Así le demuestras a esos estirados que aunque seas no vidente puedes hacer de todo y mejor que ellos" Y con eso había bastado para encender su entusiasmo.

El británico en sí, no tenía problemas con los ritmos lentos. De hecho el vals se le daba bastante bien. Sabía llevar el conteo de las vueltas, las secuencias de pasos y el desplazamiento por el espacio. Era con el Swing donde tenía problemas. Aunque él, como buen amante del sonido rítmico que hacía Gene Kelly con sus zapatos, había incursionado en bailar Tap allá en Londres – por muy anticuado que sonara – aunque nunca había logrado hacerlo al mismo ritmo. Por eso el dar vueltas de forma descontrolada por una pista de baile era algo que escapaba un poco a sus habilidades. Pero no a las de Alfred.

El americano – al haber sido el Don Juan del colegio – había aprendido a bailar como una estrategia de conquista porque las chicas – bendita sea su ingenuidad – tenían la tonta idea de que si un hombre bailaba bien, entonces tenía que moverse bien en otros escenarios.

Así que no tenía problemas en dirigir a Arthur. Antonia le había asegurado a Arthur que podía hacerlo siempre y cuando perdiera el miedo, que en lo posible se adaptara a bailar con la misma persona para así aprender a leer y coordinar sus movimientos. Le había dicho además que debía confiar en que su pareja lo iba a saber guiar sin dejarlo caer.

-Cuando llega el momento en que dejas que tu pareja te eleve y te entregas a lo que pueda hacer con tu cuerpo, confiando en que no te hará daño, entonces significa que la complicidad entre ustedes va más allá de lo que se pueda demostrar en la pista–

-Pero he sabido de bailarines profesionales que se odian y aún así hacen pasos espectaculares– apunto Alfred.

-Sí, pero eso se nota al verlos, créeme– le explicó ella -aunque el odio y la tensión en una pareja también es una emoción interesante al bailar– apuntó como recordando mientras sonreía embelesada.

Así es que Arthur estaba dejando que Alfred lo guiara por la pista pero, eso sí, apenas sentía que venía una posible elevación daba una graciosa vuelta e intentaba tratar de dirigir. Eso era un poco frustrante para el americano, es como si el inglés no pudiera confiar en que él lo protegería pero, por otra parte, si Arthur no intentara controlar todo a su alrededor obstinadamente no sería él mismo y esa era precisamente uno de los aspectos más atractivos que tenía.

El británico no era como Carmen, Barbara, Melissa o cualquiera de las tontas animadoras complacientes con las que había estado antes. Arthur era desafiante, rudo. Con él tenía que pensar en cada uno de los pasos a seguir, en una forma completamente nueva. Con Arthur no servían sus viejas artimañas, a él no le interesaba su apariencia y estaba claro que, después de lo que había sufrido por amor, no se dejaría conquistar fácilmente. Se notaba, además, que a su amigo le gustaban las personas inteligentes y eso a veces lo hacía dudar de que pudiera llegar a convertirse en una persona digna de estar al lado del inglés. Él a veces era inmaduro y su ingenuidad e ignorancia se podían confundir con estupidez. Pero era la primera vez que deseaba tanto tener éxito en una conquista, como si fuera cosa de vida o muerte.

Tanta práctica en el taller de Antonia, tanto abrazo, tanto giro, tanta cercanía física no podían ser buenas para la cordura de nadie. Para la suya por ejemplo estaban resultando fatales. Él era un hombre maduro, centrado, pero era un hombre al fin y al cabo; y lo que es peor, tenía experiencia sexual con hombres – tal vez sólo con uno, pero Karpusi en sí era como un curso intensivo de sexo gay – Así que cada contacto, las manos de Alfred sobre su espalda, sobre su cintura, su piel sudorosa y la respiración irregular por el esfuerzo físico, le recreaban un montón de situaciones de modo que le estaban afectando. Y de qué manera.

Si no supiera que Alfred es asquerosamente heterosexual, podría jurar que las últimas cenas y salidas varias han sido en realidad citas encubiertas y que este súbito interés por tomar clases de baile con él son una vil excusa para pasar más tiempo juntos y – como dice Francis vulgarmente – sobarse un rato. Pero no puede ser eso. No puede ser porque ambos son hombres, porque hay siete años de diferencia y Alfred es un chico tan normal, tan sano y tan perfecto, él en cambio es todo lo anómalo que se puede encontrar en una persona.

Además está el hecho de que los Jones le han dado su confianza, le han abierto las puertas de su casa, le han incluido en la familia, entonces el simple hecho de sentir una atracción, aunque sea meramente superficial, por el primogénito de Dominique y Jack es incorrecto, terrible y un montón de otros adjetivos que él no desea asociar a su persona.

Lo peor es sentir que se está convirtiendo en una olla a presión humana. Necesita descargar esto con alguien, pero entre sus únicos amigos están el mismo Alfred, y Francis que es un desviado maniático y luego Elizabeta, pero ella lo conoce tan bien que teme a la respuesta que va a recibir. "_Vamos, no pienses en eso, es como darle importancia y no es importante porque no pasa nada… no pasa nada_".

En parte se alegra de que la gala sea sólo en dos días y así tenga otra cosa de que preocuparse. Hay miles de tareas y preparativos que acabar: Debió coordinar con Gilbert para mandar las invitaciones, hubo que encargarse de los equipos de sonido y que todo esté a la perfección para que Roderich traiga a su "Big Band" (2); tiene que vigilar el menú, aunque Francis juró hacerse cargo, trayendo a Matilda para que lo ayudara.

Al final, esa canadiense estaba resultando ser buena como un cacho de pan y no sabe en qué momento entre que se casó con su amigo – a fines de Julio – y los preparativos de la gala – fines de Agosto – se han vuelto tan cercanos que Eliza le hizo una cómica escena de celos. Lo mejor de Matty es que entre los dos pueden molestar a "la rana adicta al vino" e incluso ahora él le aconseja sobre como dejar al francés fuera combate cuando se pone insoportable.

Y Alfred no entiende. Toda esa cercanía repentina con Matilda, todo ese jueguito de molestar a Francis apropósito; no entiende las luchas cuerpo a cuerpo entre el inglés y el frenchute, esas competencias de pulso, las risotadas infantiles. Como si nunca hubiera sufrido por culpa de él. De pronto el americano se siente tan desesperado y tan celoso de todo que incluso Eliza le pone un poco de los nervios mientras anuda la corbata de Arthur que está impecable en su esmoquin – nuevamente – y le acomoda el cabello hacia atrás para hacerlo lucir más ordenado y, sobre todo, más guapo.

-Chico, sé que no te importa lo que voy a decir, pero eres un bombón… si no fuera por Rode, te habría saltado a la yugular sin pensármelo dos veces-

Arthur tuvo que soltar una risotada.

-Supongo que eso es un cumplido así que gracias… "chica"– ironizó usando ese tono de jerga negra que ella utilizaba a veces -¿Vas a hacerlo hoy?– preguntó en un tono más bajo y cómplice, llamando la atención de Alfred que también estaba en la oficina del segundo piso esperando al británico.

-Si… porque si no lo hago yo, él nunca lo hará– declaró la castaña suspirando con cansancio.

-Suerte con eso– le deseó sinceramente el inglés abrazándola. Y Alfred no pudo evitar notar que se veían tan bien juntos. Tan naturales.

-Dios… estoy tan nerviosa, de seguro me veo horrible-

-Te ves hermosa– le asegura Arthur y ella bufa.

-Por dios, Arthur, sabes que respeto tu opinión pero no puedes saber eso-

-Yo creo que te ves muy bonita– le dice Alfred intentando no sentirse fuera de lugar en todo ese código secreto.

-Estoy aceptando consejos de un ciego y un miope… que tan patético es eso-

Arthur emite una risa divertida: -Anda, estoy seguro que podrías usar un saco de papas e igual babearía por ti, eres bella, delgada, tu piel es una seda… lo sabes, ahora anda a recibir a tu pianista– le acaricia la espalda para darle ánimos y la chica baja la escalera pesadamente.

Y por alguna razón Alfred esta celoso, porque a él nunca le ha dicho nada de eso, nunca ha mencionado que es bello o que le gusta físicamente algo de él y sabe que es porque no puede verlo pero ¿por qué no recibe ningún cumplido como ella? Se siente un poco patético cuando pregunta:

-¿Te gusta Eli?-

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? Es mi mejor amiga, la adoro, pero no estoy enamorado de ella si eso preguntas- negó inmediatamente el inglés.

Alfred se acerca a Arthur a acomodar el cuello de su chaqueta y cambiando el tema abruptamente, dice: -Es una lástima que no te puedas ver al espejo– dice sinceramente –eres muy guapo… en especial ahora-

-Tú también lo eres– responde el inglés; entonces Alfred se siente como si hubiera sido nominado a un Nobel, a míster universo o algo más importante, porque sabe que no lo dice por decirlo. Que lo dice de verdad como nunca nadie se lo había dicho, porque no está mirando su cara, ni sus músculos, ni sus ojos azules, está mirándolo a él.

-Bueno bajemos– interrumpió sus pensamientos el de ojos verdes tomando su bastón (porque en estas ocasiones hasta era conveniente usarlo para no chocar con la marea de gente y para que los invitados se conmovieran al ver a un ciego en la vida real). Alfred igualmente tomó su brazo y bajaron al salón donde estaba todo el mundo.

La casa estaba a tope, pese a que se pudo haber imaginado en un principio que no iba a tener mucha concurrencia, pero, como le había explicado Arthur, los peses gordos de Boston siempre acudían a estas beneficencias como una manera de quedar bien ante la sociedad y así rebajarse los impuestos aludiendo a su "compromiso social".

La gente comenzó a saludar a Arthur y Elizabeta como si fueran celebridades, de pronto Alfred se sintió, nuevamente, un poco fuera de lugar. Igualmente no se alejó de él y puso atención a todas las conversaciones, viendo la actuación magistral de la versión sociable y diplomática de Arthur que agradecía cordialmente a los presentes que hubieran venido. Así fue por más o menos dos horas hasta que después de la cena un chico se acercó a ellos por detrás.

-Arthur– llamó con una voz calma y somnífera fijando sus ojos verde oliva en el inglés que sonrió en reconocimiento.

-¡Heracles!– Exclamó entusiasmado -¡Me alegro que hayas venido!– ambos se abrazaron por unos segundos (Cuatro, Alfred los contó) -¿Recibiste mi mensaje?-

-Si respondió el moreno –Dios… no cambias nada, hace cuanto fue ¿tres años?-

-Un poco más– le corrigió Arthur –Alfred, él es Heracles, un amigo de la facultad, le pedí que me trajera unos libros de didáctica de la lectura en su próximo viaje a Nueva York-

-Ah- emitió simplemente Alfred, curioso por la familiaridad del trato de ellos dos. En especial cuando el famoso Heracles le pregunta al británico.

-¿Quieres bailar?-

-Será un honor– contesta y luego se vuelve a Alfred -¿Me esperarías un segundo?– le pasa el bastón, el estadounidense de pronto se siente como un perro abandonado mientras sigue con su mirada a Arthur y a ese chico con acento extraño que baila con él.

-¿Curioso?– Pregunta Elizabeta que ha llegado a pararse a su lado y le trae una copa de champagne –Vamos, bebe una, no le diremos a nadie que eres menor de veintiuno-

-¿Quién es ése? – preguntó finalmente el de ojos azules sonando terriblemente irritado.

-"Ése" es Heracles Karpusi, un viejo amigo… si es que se puede llamar así– admitió Eli –digamos que esos dos tuvieron una historia bastante… movidita– dijo finalmente sonando bastante sugerente.

-¡¿Qué?– Chilló el menor –¿Y esperas hasta ahora para decírmelo?-

-Vamos, no te preocupes– le tranquilizó ella –Ha pasado mucho tiempo, además… lo de ellos fue un tonteo simplemente, fueron sólo unos meses y Arthur nunca se abrió con él, nunca le contó nada ni le presentó a sus amigos o a su familia… no como hizo contigo-

El chico procesó un momento lo que le habían dicho pero luego agregó molesto.

-Como sea… para los efectos que quiero lograr ahora, me está llevando la delantera-

-¡No seas dramático!– le molestó Eliza –Sólo están bailando– luego añadió más seria –además si quieres algo con Arthur vas a tener que dale tiempo, deja que él solo se dé cuenta de que le pasa contigo, si lo fuerzas lo vas a espantar, créeme, lo conozco…-

Mientras tanto en la pista de baile Heracles preguntaba a Arthur.

-¿Y?, supe que el frenchute se había casado ¿Cómo estas con eso?-

El inglés no pudo llegar a sentirse molesto. Después de todo al haberle permitido meterse en su cama hace más de tres años, le había dado la confianza para ser impertinente.

-Bien- contestó sinceramente -creo que finalmente lo he superado-

-¿De verdad?, me alegro– comentó el griego con su voz monótona –¿y ahora estás con el chico americano?– preguntó mirando hacia donde un rubio de ojos azules que estaba con Eliza lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-¿Eh?¿Alfred?.-. Dios, todo el mundo cree eso…-

El moreno sonrió: -¿Sabes? Yo sé que no estarás de acuerdo con lo que te diré pero, a veces, si las cosas parecen algo, es que tal vez lo son–

-No puede ser… vamos, míralo, es un crío…- se defendió el inglés sin sonar muy convencido.

-Eso no les importaba a los filósofos en la antigüedad, ya sabes…- se acercó al oído del rubio -el sexo con un jovencito es la forma de transmitirle el conocimiento de la verdad– Arthur tuvo que soltar una risotada ante esto.

-¡Eres incorregible!, ustedes los griegos son francamente perversos…-

En ese momento la canción llegó a su fin dando paso a "Sing, sing, sing" de Benny Goodman, la canción que habían estado bailando con Alfred por semanas en el salón de música, entonces el inglés se quedó estático y expectante mientras sonaban los tambores y trompetas, hasta que sintió la familiar mano de Alfred tomar la suya y decir a Heracles:

-Lo siento, pero tengo esta pieza reservada–

-Adelante– contesta el moreno dándole el paso.

Arthur esbozó una sonrisa ladina al sentir como era dirigido al estadounidense rítmicamente antes de comenzar con sus giros. Entonces la gente comenzó a hacerles espacio ya que no muchos, aparte de ellos con Antonia y su marido, dominaban ese baile.

El británico siente de pronto como si formara parte de una de esas películas en que Gene Kelly y Fred Astaire elevan sus voces, y hacen repiquetear sus zapatos. En momentos como ese le gustaría saber cómo luce, así que en un intermedio de la melodía pregunta entre jadeos:

-¿Cómo luzco?-

-Como el oro (3)– afirma Alfred antes de alejarlo y acercarlo en un abrazo mientras el contrabajo marca un son determinado y el británico sabe que este es el momento en que Alfred intentará elevarlo. Pero no rápidamente y en broma como en el matrimonio de Francis, sino en serio.

-¿Puedo?– pregunta Alfred poniendo una mano en la cintura de su amigo,

-Confío en ti– respondió Arthur y con eso el estadounidense tensó sus músculos para agarrar con firmeza al inglés para elevarlo, sacando varias vocalizaciones de admiración entre los presentes mientras Antonia aplaudía y silbaba al verlos. Arthur sentía que volaba.

Al tocar el suelo más que aliviado se sintió tremendamente orgulloso y no pudo evitar emitir una carcajada triunfante. Cuando la melodía terminó, salieron de la pista a recobrar el aliento, fueron recibidos por los gritos de sus amigos.

-¡Mierda, Arthur!– le celebró Gilbert que no controlaba su lengua ni siquiera por los distinguidos invitados.

-Son dinamita, de verdad– le abrazó Eliza y luego le dijo al oído solo para que él pudiera oírle –imagina nada más como serían en la cama…-

El inglés enrojeció hasta las orejas y está seguro de que Francis fue el autor intelectual de semejante indecencia, porque se ríe fascinado como si estuviera presenciando un espectáculo circense. Arthur decide cambiar abruptamente el tema y se lleva a Eliza a un rincón para interrogarla.

-¿Ya le preguntaste?-

-No, después de esto vamos a su casa y no se me escapa… Roderich Eldenstein no volverá a ver la luz del día hasta que acepte ser mi novio– le anunció resuelta.

Arthur se alegró y volvió a acercarse a Alfred antes de que Francis le metiera ideas ridículas en la cabeza.

La noche iba avanzando y una melodía lenta salía del piano de Roderich, la voz de Eliza y una guitarra acústica de fondo.

-Dame el gusto– le pidió Arthur a Alfred que lo siguió a la pista dejándose dirigir.

Alfred es tan jodidamente ingenuo, eso o es un genio de la acción premeditada ¿Sabía lo que le estaba haciendo su aliento caliente en el oído? ¿Era consciente de que los amigos no se entrelazan las manos de esa forma? La voz de Alfred, su aroma, la forma en que había cambiado desde que se conocieron, la madurez que demostraba ahora, como si estuviera determinado a convertirse en un adulto en tiempo record para demostrarle algo. Su voluntad para protegerlo al tiempo que le daba su espacio – como ahora, que le dejó tomar el control de sus movimientos - las atenciones que tenían el uno con el otro. Todo eso le estaba haciendo tener una nueva mirada del americano y la realización de lo bello que era, le abrumaba.

_I'll sing to him, each spring to him / le canto a él, cada acción para él__  
><em>_And long, for the day when I'll cling to him / y espero por el día en que esté con él__  
><em>_Bewitched, bothered and bewildered - am I /Embrujado, molesto y perturbado, estoy__  
><em>_He's a fool and don't I know it / él es un tonto y lo sé__  
><em>_But a fool can have his charms / pero un tonto puede tener sus encantos__  
><em>_I'm in love and don't I show it /estoy enamorado y no lo muestro__  
><em>_Like a babe in arms /como un bebé en brazos_

No puede evitar pensar en cómo sufría antes al escuchar esta canción (4), pensando en que nunca sería correspondido por Francis, en cómo estaba condenado a estar solo y amarlo en silencio para siempre, como Jane Austen que nunca pudo olvidar a Thomas Lefroy. Pensando en que sería como una especie de mártir y escribiría novelas imposiblemente tristes inspiradas en su experiencia. Ahora lo único que podía pensar es en lo idiota que había sido al desperdiciar casi siete años de su vida enamorado de una fantasía.

_Wise at last, my eyes at last,__ / sabios al fin, mis ojos al fin __  
><em>_Are cutting you down to your size at last / te están midiendo por tu talla al fin__  
><em>_Bewitched, bothered and bewildered - no more / Embrujado, molesto y perturbado, ya no más_

Una vez terminado el evento, cerca de las dos de la madrugada, se acerca una última vez a desearle suerte a su amiga.

-Me llamas al móvil para contarme– le hace prometer Arthur.

-¿No estarás en tu casa?– pregunta intrigada.

-No… es que es tarde así que me voy directo a la de Alfred y no llego a mi casa hasta el domingo– anuncia como que fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Matilda, Eliza, Francis y Roderich se miran unos a otros de forma significativa mientras Alfred solo quiere que se abra la tierra y se lo trague de una vez, mientras estruja sus manos con impaciencia.

-Vamos, no hagas esperar más a tu galán– le pica Eliza a su amigo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-No te hagas la graciosa– contesta molesto el inglés antes de acercarse a Alfred tomarlo de la mano, con los dedos entrelazados haciéndolo ver todo tan natural, como si hubieran esperado toda la vida para estar así.

-¿Estás viendo y pensando lo mismo que yo?– preguntó la chica al francés que también seguía con sus ojos a los dos que se alejaban.

-Si…- contestó Francis con un tono exageradamente dramático - L'amour est dans l'air (5)

* * *

><p>(1) «As time goes by» es la canción de la película «Casablanca»<p>

(2) Una orquesta que toca jazz, rock & roll y esas típicas melodías que ponen los gringos en matrimonios y fiestas de gala. Si quieren escuchar versiones de este tipo de éxitos del rock y el pop busquen a Richard Cheese en youtube, Tiene versiones de todo, desde Madonna hasta Guns n' Roses.

(3) Yo haciendo alusiones a "Swing kids" de nuevo. Es una película de 1993, cuenta la historia de un grupo de jóvenes alemanes en el año 1939 en que el régimen nazi está vigente, la guerra ha estallado y ellos, fanáticos del Jazz norteamericano y la música negra, luchan contra las medidas que coartan su libertad. Es una película sobre la libertad y cómo se lucha por ella pese a que te pueda costar la vida. Aparte es una nueva mirada a la Alemania de la segunda guerra mundial, pese a que la peli es gringa. La recomiendo totalmente.

(4) "Bewitched, bothered and bewildered" es una balada de los años 40, compuesta por Lorenz Hart y Richard Lorenz. Es muy especial porque es una canción larguísima (como de 8 minutos) que cuenta la historia desde que se conoce a alguien y uno se siente como en las nubes, después cuando esta el cumbre del romance, cuando uno se acostumbra a la persona, hasta que uno se cansa y "las hormigas que invadieron mis pantalones se acaban".

(5) El amor está en el aire.


	9. Color skin

**Nota: **Más Jazz y más Blues. Cuando tía Lorena escucha Blues y escucha a Amy, John Lee o a Ray Charles, se le ocurren unas cosas... En su debido momento DEBEN buscar en youtube la canción "If you've never been in love" de John Lee Hooker, porque genera atmósfera, de verdad, y si la escuchan entenderán porque las cosas se dieron de la forma en que se dieron.

Gracias MyobiXHitachiin, sé que no querías soltar este capítulo. Te lo dedico porque se que cuando lo leíste fangirleaste de lo lindo.

* * *

><p><strong>Color skin<strong>

_And though I'm not a great romancer__ / y pese a que no soy un buen romántico__  
><em>_I know that I'm bound to answer__ / sé que estoy obligado a responder__  
><em>_When you propose,__ /cuando te declaras__  
><em>_Anything goes__ /todo fluye_

(Anything Goes- Cole Porter)

-¿Puedes creerlo?– Decía Elizabeta pasmada al otro lado del teléfono –El muy imbécil creía que entre tú y yo había algo, por eso no me pidió que fuera su novia…-

-Alfred también llegó a esa conclusión– agregó Arthur –así que quizá sí lo parecíamos-

-Pero ¿Qué mierda tienen en la cabeza?–

El inglés rió desde el otro lado del teléfono, entonces ella se aventuró a preguntar.

-¿Y cómo van las cosas por allá, mi querido asaltador de cunas?– preguntó con un tono juguetón.

-¡Eliza!– Exclamó y luego comenzó a susurrar –no sé de qué diablos me estás hablando…-

-No te hagas, ayer en el baile parecían determinados a "sobarse" fuera y dentro de la pista, ¿Qué pasó cuando llegaron, pillín? Tienes que contarme todo…-

-No paso nada ¡por Dios!– dijo en voz baja como si estuviera hablando de un crimen –Y creías que Rod era un imbécil por pensar mal, aquí no pasa nada, Eliza…-

-Repítelo todas las veces que quieras hasta creértelo, pero eso no va a hacer que desaparezca cariño…- le contestó ella con una voz cantarina y molesta que definitivamente lo estaba sacando de quicio.

-Eres una bruja... me encantaría seguir escuchando tus disparates, pero me llaman a comer, así que hablamos otro día cuando dejes de ser desagradable– le reprendió el inglés escuchando el bufido de decepción de su amiga. Luego agregó, por cambiar el tema –tenemos que celebrar tu noviazgo con un gin-

-Claro que lo haremos, un beso y deja de portarte bien de una vez– contestó juguetona la castaña antes de colgarle. Arthur había quedado un poco alterado con el tema, pero es que esa Eliza tenía una imaginación. Todo el mundo tenía una imaginación feroz: Su madre, Eliza, Francis, Heracles… todos viendo cosas donde no hay nada.

-Parecen comadres– lo sacó de su ensoñación Alfred desde la puerta de la habitación de invitados, que ahora era llamada "La habitación de Arthur".

-¿Nunca te enseñaron que es mala educación fisgonear en conversaciones ajenas?- preguntó el mayor con un tono severo.

-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo… desde que llegamos no me has hecho caso, te la pasaste hablando con mi madre, así que tengo que venir a mendigar atención– explicó Al, con un tono dramático ante el cual Arthur tuvo que reírse.

-Dios… eres un crío, ven acá– dijo palmeando el colchón indicándole al americano que se fuese a sentar a su lado. Alfred fue obedientemente pero, en vez de sentarse pasivamente a esperar que Arthur se decidiera a hacer algo, fue él quien envolvió en sus brazos al inglés que de pronto se sintió insignificante al ser envuelto por la figura grande y fuerte del menor.

-No me gusta cuando me tratas así– reconoció Alfred con un tono serio, haciendo que su voz sonara más profunda de lo normal.

-¿Así cómo?-

-Así como si fuese un niño… no quiero que me veas así- respondió causando una punzada a Arthur que no sabía cómo hacerse el tonto.

-Tampoco te puedo tratar como un colega de mi edad e invitarte a emborracharte a un karaoke – expuso tratando de ser razonable -¿Qué diría Dominique de mí? Que soy un adulto irresponsable…-

-Los dos somos adultos, Artie, nadie se tiene que hacer cargo de nadie en esta relación– replicó Alfred marcando intencionadamente "esta relación" como queriendo decir "Tú y yo", implicando en realidad "Tu y yo como pareja".

-Tu madre nos está llamando a cenar– anunció levantándose, aunque en realidad no era cierto, pero dada la hora que era lo más probable es que así fuera.

Alfred suspiró frustrado. Eliza le había dicho que le diera tiempo, pero él había pensado, que tal vez después del baile aprovecharían el silencio de la noche y saltarían directo a los besos o algo así. En lugar de eso, después de haber caminado de lo más acaramelados hasta llegar a casa, Arthur había recuperado su usual compostura y le había dicho buenas noches, para ir a acostarse.

Incluso en vez de avanzar parecía que había retrocedido porque ahora el británico parecía más interesado en pasar tiempo con su madre o con su padre, hasta con el perro, menos con él. Llevaban cuatro días sin hablar mediante señas, desde el martes antes del baile; ya era sábado y pese a que nada más ayer andaban con una cercanía física de lo más excitante, hoy parecía que en vez de perfume se había echado repelente. Eso ó Arthur lo estaba evitando a posta y si eso era cierto, entonces tenía razones para querer evitarlo. No pudo evitar sonreír triunfante por eso.

Tal vez Arthur no era totalmente indiferente después de todo. Era más hermético, más orgulloso y maduro, pero no era de hierro. Durante la cena intento sostenerle la mano por debajo como siempre, pero el inglés no retiró sus manos de la cubierta de la mesa en ningún momento y parecía entretenidísimo hablando con Jack sobre la incompetencia de los congresistas para aprobar un proyecto de protección al medio ambiente.

Lo entendía. Arthur estaba construyendo nuevamente una barrera entre ellos. Como la que tenía cuando lo odiaba por no ser un voluntario real, o la que tenía después cuando no quería recibir ayuda de su parte ni quería involucrarlo en su vida. Pero ahora estaba involucrado, no era como si después de todo lo que había avanzado el inglés pudiera decidir solo y por su cuenta que la relación debía retroceder.

Si había barreras nuevas entonces, él iba a tener que derribarlas como lo había hecho desde el principio. Se dedicó a analizar cómo estaban las cosas ahora. Seguían compartiendo la misma cantidad de tiempo, continuaban hablando de todo después de las actividades en el centro. Seguían cenando juntos y caminando uno al lado del otro.

Lo que había cambiado era básicamente el contacto físico. No más manos tomadas, no más abrazos, no más sentarse uno al lado del otro casi acurrucados. No más Arthur palpándolo para saludarle, no más dedos largos recorriendo su rostro por la tarde, ya no se acercaba a oler su perfume ni a desordenar su cabello. Ni le abrazaba sólo por el placer de hacerlo.

¿Y que era esto? ¿Un castigo? A él también le afectaba más de la cuenta el contacto físico con él. Tampoco tenía claro que había exactamente entre ellos ni que tan intenso era lo que sentía, pero él con sus diecinueve años tenía claro que la solución no era cortar todo tipo de acercamiento como si se pudieran contagiar la lepra.

Sólo tenía clara una cosa: que las caricias de Arthur, que sus manos, que cuando le tomaba el brazo en la calle le quemaban, pero no por eso iba a salir corriendo.

Intentó descubrir la manera de volver a acercarse a él. Se puso a observarlo e investigarlo de la forma más disimulada que pudo, observándolo ir y venir por el centro comunitario, jugar con los niños, hablar de música con Roderich, cuando parecían apasionarse y estar hablando en código. Acudió con Eliza para discutir sobre lo que pasaba y ella sólo le había dicho:

-¿Sabías que el sentido predominante en Arthur es el oído?–

-No…- admitió el americano -la verdad pensé que era el tacto, al menos esa es la manera…-

-Esa es la manera en que se aproxima a ti, pero no es la manera en que se aproxima al mundo en general– le explicó ella -¿Por qué crees que es eso?- Alfred no sabía que responder así que ella lo ayudó –Porque su relación contigo es especial, no como la que tenía con Francis que era tortuosa o como conmigo, que somos como hermanos, ni como con sus niños, que se siente un padre protector, sino de otro modo…-

-Sigo sin saber que hacer– admitió Alfred, aunque había disfrutado tener el conocimiento de esa información nueva. Así que él era especial…

-Pues yo te diría que si ya has llegado a él mediante el tacto y ahora parece que te ha alejado de esa manera, podrías intentar llegar a él por medio de su sentido predominante-

-El oído…-

-Exacto… y tu sabes qué tipo de cosas le gusta oír…deberías ir a darte una vuelta a "Rewind", es una tienda que hay en la calle Franklin–

Y así es como había llegado a la tienda, estaba lleno de estanterías con vinilos, CD's y casetes de segunda mano. Nunca había sido aficionado a este tipo de música. Debía admitir con un poco de vergüenza que sus gustos siempre habían sido de lo peor en ese sentido. Lo único que tenía en común con Arthur es que el Hip-Hop, de cierto modo, seguía siendo música negra.

Por otra parte aunque sabía que Arthur era aficionado al Jazz no quería regalarle algo que ya tuviera, no quería darle más de Frank Sinatra, ni más de Ella, Louis, Benny y todos esos. Tenía que ser algo nuevo pero que fuera afín a sus gustos.

Terminó pidiéndole ayuda al tendero más o menos describiéndole los gustos musicales de Arthur. Lo llevó a la sección de Rythim & Blues y le presentó una colección de 10 discos. Afuera en la carátula de la caja que los contenía salía un viejo hombre negro con una guitarra. El tendero le hizo escuchar uno de ellos y entonces lo supo. Esta música era para Arthur, era armoniosa pero no estructurada, el rasgueo de la guitarra, la voz cargada de emoción y las líricas era de otro mundo. Tuvo que vender un riñón pero salió pensando que si con esto no derribaba la barrera, entonces no lo haría con nada.

Al otro día en el centro no se encontró con Arthur al llegar, al parecer el inglés ya se había ido con sus niños a la sala de braille. Suspiró pesadamente para dirigirse a la sala de lectura y en el camino se encontró con Antonia que iba bajando con una radio.

-¡Alfred!- le saludó con un beso en la mejilla –Los he extrañado en la clase ¿Qué pasó? ¿Ya no quieren ir?-

-No es eso, tu sabes que nos divertíamos es sólo que…– no sabía cómo explicarlo sin que sonara raro –Arthur ya no se siente… cómodo ¿entiendes?-

-Oh… ¿demasiada proximidad le puso nervioso?– preguntó ella como si supiera –Típico… ¿Sabes? El problema con gente como ellos, es que les gusta hacerse los duros, como que no necesitan a nadie– le explicó ella, como si entendiera perfectamente –y de pronto ven a alguien que se interesa en ellos, se sienten abrumados con la proximidad y tratan de huir-

Alfred no estaba muy seguro si Antonia entendía realmente de qué tipo de proximidad estaban hablando, si ella lo había notado al verlos bailar, pero se atrevió a preguntar de todos modos.

-¿Y qué se hace en un caso así?–

-Pues… si le molesta la proximidad, haces que se acostumbre a la fuerza– le aconsejó ella antes de dejarlo solo al pie de la escalera.

¿Así de simple? ¿Forzarlo? Eliza había sido muy clara con eso de que a Arthur no había que forzarle. Ahora francamente, no sabía a quién hacerle caso.

A la salida fue igualmente a esperar al inglés, aunque le había asegurado que no era necesario, que mejor se fuera a estudiar, que él podía irse solo y que lo estaba mal acostumbrando con eso de encaminarlo a su casa todos los días.

Lo esperó para irse con él, aunque Arthur ya no quería tomarle el brazo para andar. Sólo caminaban uno al lado del otro conversando trivialidades. Al llegar a casa tomaron un té, comenzaron a preparar la cena. El británico no era exactamente un chef, considerando que no veía y que sobre condimentaba las cosas al confiar mucho en su olfato mientras cocinaba, pero no era nada que fuera a matarlo.

Arthur se siente algo incómodo. Esta distancia intencionada entre ellos no parece natural. En especial porque él decidió instaurarla unilateralmente. Pero le correspondía hacerlo, porque él era el adulto a cargo. Él debía encargarse de que la relación entre ellos no tomara matices extraños y se volviera algo difícil de manejar. Alfred era un niño y claramente no pensaba en las consecuencias que implicaba que la amistad de ellos avanzara hacia niveles superiores.

Igualmente, aunque sabe que es lo correcto, no puede evitar sentirse culpable cuando detecta que Alfred comienza a parecer frustrado a su lado, como si estuviera aguantándose de hacer algo. Lo sabe porque su voz se escucha titubeante, sus manos tamborilean nerviosas sobre la mesa y cuando estaban sentados uno al lado del otro en el taxi, pareciera como si todo el cuerpo del menor se envarara de la tensión de tenerlo al lado. O tal vez era su propio cuerpo el que se estaba tensando por no poder simplemente agarrarle el brazo.

Toda esta situación es agobiante. Le parece terriblemente familiar. Él ha sentido, ha estado frente a esto antes. Los nervios, la ansiedad, la sensación de que le falta el aire, el nudo en el estómago. Esa impresión de estarse volviendo esclavo de sus emociones. Y no puede ser, no puede estarle pasando dos veces y de una forma tan seguida "¿Es que tú nunca aprendes, Arthur Kirkland?".

-Te compré algo– dice de pronto el estadounidense sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Lo escucha ponerse de pie y abrir el cierre de la mochila.

-No tenías que hacerlo ¿sabes?– le contesta sintiéndose mucho más culpable que hace unos minutos. Tiene unas ganas de decirle "No importa que me regales nada, aún así no podemos… no podemos…"

-Pero quería… un melómano como tú se merece una recompensa por el trabajo duro que realizas– Arthur puso escuchar como Alfred desenvolvía algo, daba unos ligeros pasos y luego presionaba algunos botones de la radio.

-Toma– le dijo pasándole la colección de discos para que los palpara.

-¡Discos nuevos!– exclamó entusiasmado el inglés tocándolos y contándolos- ¿Cuántos son? ¿Diez?-

-Si… digamos que son las obras completas de un artista-

-Mmm y ¿quién será?– preguntó curioso hasta que los parlantes comenzaron a sonar.

Al escuchar el sonido de la guitarra y esa voz inconfundible Arthur ahoga un jadeo. El americano sonríe satisfecho.

-Dios… ¿Es…? ¿Cómo supiste?- preguntó casi sin palabras.

-No sé, sólo lo supuse… si te gusta Louis Armstrong pensé… le debe gustar John Lee Hooker-

-Qué acertado puedes ser a veces…- admitió el inglés. De pronto se había olvidado de toda la fuerza de voluntad que había estado cuidando hace unos días y que se estaba repitiendo nada más hace unos segundos. Se puso de pie frente al chico más joven, estirando su mano hacia él. Obviamente Alfred no tardó en tomarla y ponerse de pie mientras sus dedos se entrelazaban con los dedos del inglés, sentía que en alguna parte de su consciencia todas sus neuronas bailaban, volaban y daban saltos de felicidad.

Estaban frente a frente, nuevamente, como antes, como si en cualquier momento se fueran a poner a bailar. Pero Arthur siente que no puede, aún lucha; ha estado evitando este contacto para así poder evitar una catástrofe mayor, pero hay algo en el momento, en el roce de sus manos y en la música que es tan jodidamente provocador.

_If you've never been in love / si nunca has estado enamorado_

_You don't know what I'm talking bout' /no sabes de lo que estoy hablando_

_If you've been in love /si has estado enamorado_

_I'll sing this song to you /cantaré esta canción para tí_

Y de pronto ya no se siente tan fuerte, necesita tocar a Alfred de una maldita vez ¿Qué sentido tiene torturarse tantos días de esa manera? Se acerca a él palpando sus brazos hasta subir a su cuello para poder abrazarlo ¿Es su idea o el abrazo es más pegado y efusivo de lo normal? Casi puede sentir su pecho amoldándose al del menor, las manos indecisas del americano que no parecen encontrar el lugar apropiado donde posarse.

Entonces a tal cercanía puede escuchar claramente cómo el corazón de Alfred se acelera, su temperatura corporal se eleva un poco, su respiración se torna irregular y, siendo honestos, puede reconocer en sí mismo, reacciones similares al acercarse al americano. Al estar juntos y solos es como si de alguna manera, sus cuerpos encontraran la forma de decirse algo que ellos no se atreven a dejar salir.

De forma casi inconsciente sus manos suben al rostro del menor a palpar sus rasgos. Alfred casi cree que le dará un paro cardíaco… habían pasado tantos, tantos días desde la última vez que Arthur lo tocara de ésta manera. Cuando Arthur recorre suavemente con sus dedos cada rincón de su rostro es como si lo estuviera mirando a los ojos, es un contacto tan íntimo que, por muy maricón que suene, se siente mejor que cuando se revolcaba con todas esas chicas. Es mucho más íntimo y más excitante incluso que cuando, en medio de una fiesta, alguna de las chicas se restregaba contra él vulgarmente.

Arthur puede sentir como esta vez, él mismo está sintiendo las consecuencias de lo que está haciendo. Casi esta encarcelando un suspiro para que no se escape, pero Alfred no logra contenerlo y entonces no queda nada más que hacer, lo toma como una señal inequívoca, detiene su dedo pulgar en la comisura de los labios del menor que es apenas tres pulgadas más alto que él, no es tan difícil acercar su rostro hacia aquel lugar que ha identificado como la boca de Alfred y deja que sus labios descansen ahí, por fin.

El menor ha inspirado una gran cantidad de aire por la impresión, y no sabe si es ese exceso de oxígeno, o el sabor a té y canela que tienen los labios del inglés, pero está de pronto muy mareado. La guitarra y la voz sinuosa de John Lee continúa haciendo de cortina de fondo, parece que los labios de Arthur se movieran a ese ritmo lento y serpentino sobre los suyos. Este beso es totalmente distinto a cualquiera que haya experimentado antes, que era todo calentura, dientes y saliva. Arthur lo besa como si hubiera estado preparándose toda la vida para éste breve momento.

El inglés hace un intento de alejarse, pero él no puede permitirlo. No puede dejar que se aleje y despierte para descubrir que ha cometido un error. Así que toma el rostro del mayor con sus dos manos para volverlo a atrapar en un beso un poco más demandante y desesperado, abre su boca y atrapa el labio inferior de Arthur que sonríe dentro de la caricia para hacer lo mismo; entonces aprovecha para deslizar su lengua dentro y buscar la de Alfred que parecía estar feliz de encontrarlo.

Una de las manos de Alfred se ha ido a posar al medio de su espalda, sus dedos hacen un pequeño baile sobre su columna vertebral y está enviando choques eléctricos a todos lados. Se avergüenza un poco al gemir dentro del beso, pero Alfred tampoco está haciendo un gran esfuerzo al detener sus sonidos guturales, así que no hay problema.

Porque estuvo resistiendo tanto tiempo. Parece que el mismo siempre se auto condenara a reprimirse. Primero estuvo sufriendo cinco años la primera vez que se enamoró. Cinco años de estar frente a la persona que ama y no poder abordarla por inseguridad, por miedo a arruinar las cosas, a no ser suficiente, a que las cosas acabaran mal, entonces pensaba que era mejor nunca empezarlas para que el fin nunca llegara. De pronto, a sus veintiséis años, en que de nuevo se encuentra en una situación similar y con otra persona, ya no está tan seguro de querer cometer el mismo error dos veces.

Ya tendría tiempo para pensar en cómo explicarle al mundo cómo es que había terminado con un chiquillo siete años menor que él. Ahora lo único que importaba era esta nueva forma de conocer y experimentar a Alfred. Conocer al chico con sus labios era toda una nueva forma de "mirarlo".

La textura suave de sus labios, el sabor a menta, seguro por esos chicles aromáticos que normalmente estaba masticando; su perfume natural a madera, a resina y a gloria que ahora es más intenso; su calor abrasante, la humedad de su boca, la suavidad de su lengua, las sensaciones que le provocaba con la punta al rozar la suya, los dientes que le mordían juguetonamente, los dedos enterrados en su cabello estimulando cada una de sus moléculas. Era como un panal de mariposas que explotaban por todos lados, produciendo hormigueos en cada poro sensible.

Ha dejado que una de las manos que están aferradas al cuello del menor se deslice tímidamente hacia su pecho, como pidiendo permiso para tocarlo. Alfred entiende y deja apenas unos milímetros de distancia entre sus cuerpos para que la mano de Arthur pueda pasar. Por encima de la ropa, el inglés palpa su pecho, puede sentir unos pectorales más prominentes que los suyos, un estómago plano y levemente marcado, los hombros anchos, que ya conoce tan bien, de donde salen esos fuertes brazos. Y no le extraña, Alfred es como un refugio, era en parte obvio que su cuerpo fuera grande y fuerte como un edificio que él quisiera invadir para poder permanecer ahí por siempre.

Las manos de Arthur sobre su pecho y estómago sólo están consiguiendo excitarlo de una manera que no sabe si es correcta aún. Alfred normalmente es quien toma las cosas a la carrera y es impulsivo, pero sabe que esta vez tiene que llevar las cosas con calma así que disminuye la intensidad del beso para poder tomar una distancia prudente.

Arthur casi bufa de frustración, pero lo entiende; sabe que hay que tomarse las cosas con calma. Se abraza una vez más al norteamericano.

-Y no sólo eres bello… tu cara sabe deliciosa– le dice ahí con la cabeza enterrada en su cuello. Alfred ríe un poco por la rareza del comentario y un poco porque él piensa lo mismo. Puede que no sepa bien en qué los convierte esto. Porque no fue una cosa que puedas ignorar, ¡Fue un escándalo de beso! Este beso fácilmente podría irse a un record Guiness, si es que existe un premio para besos súper asombrosos.

Ya habrá tiempo para decidir que pasa entre ellos exactamente, porque ahora, que ha recuperado el aliento nuevamente necesita una nueva dosis de esta droga.

* * *

><p>Fue corto, lo sé. Pero para dar coherencia es necesario que cada capítulo tenga una línea argumental. Nos vemos en el 10, el miércoles, en que presentaremos un nuevo "Color Sepia" enfocado en Alfred. Especulen lo que quieran de ese pasado hasta entonces.<p>

Como para sacar pica, la tienda "Rewind" existe en Viña del Mar, como vivo cerca siempre voy a chusmear allí y compararme mis clasicos musicales de ayer y hoy kolkolkol. Lo más genial es que es atendida por un estadounidense


	10. Color sepia: No tan heroico

**Nota: **No odien mucho a Alfred, el pobre era así porque era un pobre adolescente cliché de película gringa. Me inspiré escuchando a Katy Perry "Las Friday night" para poder escribir la fiesta y un montón de Hip-hop machista y fiestero (nunca más dios… nunca más)

Mi beta casi muere de disgusto con este capítulo. Perdóname, linda, pero no te puedo prometer que no escribiré algo desagradable de nuevo jajaja.

* * *

><p><strong>Color sepia 3: No tan heroico<strong>

_DON LUIS: _

_¡Por Dios que sois hombre extraño!_

_¿Cuántos días empleáis_

_en cada mujer que amáis?_

_DON JUAN: _

_Partid los días del año_

_entre las que ahí encontráis._

_Uno para enamorarlas,_

_otro para conseguirlas,_

_otro para abandonarlas,_

_dos para sustituirlas_

_y una hora para olvidarlas._

(Don Juan Tenorio, José Zorrilla)

-¡Lánzala de una puta vez!– gritó Ludwig con su tono de dictador desde el otro extremo del campo. Lud el defensor de la primera base, era su apoyo principal y el estratega del equipo; él, como el lanzador estrella del equipo y capitán, confiaba en todas sus decisiones. Se concentró intentando enfocar bien porque, siendo sincero, le estaba costando un mundo eso de enfocar a la distancia. Igualmente logró hacer el cuadrangular y se largo a correr a toda velocidad mientras Iván desde la banca le gritaba que corriera más rápido.

Iván era el otro lanzador del equipo, quien lo reemplazaba cuando estaba cansado o lesionado. El chico tenía una manera macabra de jugar, normalmente se veía pacífico, hasta tonto con su metro noventa, mirada color violeta y su gesto pasivo, pero en la cancha era otro, era Iván el sanguinario, el que se había quedado cinco horas en la nieve cuando iban en sexto grado y no se había siquiera resfriado. Iván tenía una contextura de hierro y un sadismo al lanzar la bola mientras soltaba esa risotada tenebrosa que muchas veces - cuando prácticamente se escuchaba el crujir de los huesos del pobre receptor- hacía pensar sobre sus verdaderos motivos para estar en la cancha.

Pero pese a su sadismo era popular, porque se juntaba con Alfred y con Ludwig; ellos eran algo así como los reyes del colegio. Cuando Alfred entraba por _Fenwey High_ los pasillos se abrían como las mareas a Moisés, él saludaba, chocaba las manos con la gente, empujaba a los perdedores y guiñaba el ojo a las animadoras, en especial a esas que aún no habían sido sus novias – porque Dios, la vida es tan corta y él las tiene que probar a todas – o a esas que no andaban con Ludwig, porque sabía que tarde o temprano todas pasarían por él.

Así eran las cosas tradicionalmente, ellos no eran egoístas, solamente competían por quien la tenía primero y luego se las heredaban como trapos viejos. De amor nada. Esas son cosas de niñitas cobardes y maricones, como decía Iván, que no tenía mucho éxito con las chicas, pero igualmente agarraba algunas de rebote.

Ganaron el campeonato de béisbol por cuarta vez, prácticamente tenían todas las copas desde que él había llegado a preparatoria y casi podía sentir que era su triunfo; suyo y eventualmente de sus dos amigos que habían llegado a Fenwey a traer gloria. Por eso en la noche había una fiesta, y fiesta era decir poco. Ludwig se había conseguido con su primo Gilbert, que estaba ya en la universidad, unos barriles de cerveza que planeaba vaciar él solo, gradualmente con la compañía de sus dos amigos en la fiesta y tal vez , por qué no, invertirlo en emborrachar algunas chicas y así llevarse de trofeo "algún himen", como decía burlescamente.

Alfred se sentó en su "trono" que era un sitial puesto en la tarima del patio, observando la piscina donde algunos nadaban ebrios, en ropa interior. Esto era, bastaban apenas dos meses, el baile de fin de curso y se acababan para siempre las aventuras de Alfred Jones en la preparatoria ¿Qué sería de él ahora? No era que se estuviera cuestionando lo que haría, eso estaba claro, iría al Tecnológico de Massachusetts a estudiar Ingeniería en informática, que era su ambición nerd. El hecho de ser el jugador estrella y el rompecorazones no le quitaba lo inteligente. Tal vez era inculto como una mula y un poco lento para darse cuenta de las cosas, pero las matemáticas y la tecnología eran su área, así que estaba seguro de que no fallaría en eso.

Pero ¿qué sería de su popularidad ahora? Él sabía perfectamente que la fama acumulada en estos cuatros años no le servirían de nada en la universidad, que tendría que construirse de nuevo como un personaje de una historieta recién estrenada. Se imaginó las miles de formas en que podría llamar la atención al llegar a la Universidad ¿Salvaría a una chica de una explosión en un laboratorio? ¿Inventaría un robot nada más llegar en el primer semestre? Tal vez lo picaría una araña radioactiva o algo así, fantástico, digno de su grandeza.

Había leído en sus historietas que Peter Parker había recuperado su buena visión al adquirir sus poderes arácnidos, de ser así entonces tal vez no tendría que ir al oftalmólogo a que le dijera lo ineludible: que su visión estaba empeorando gradualmente y que probablemente tendría que usar anteojos. Él. Alfred Franklin Jones que era un puto adonis, usando anteojos como un ñoño del montón. Porque sí, el leía comics, y jugaba video juegos, le gustaban las computadoras y las matemáticas, pero no era un ñoño. Era como un súper hombre súper genial.

-Hola guapo- lo saludó una morena haciéndole una seña seductora. Carmen López, una chica latina, capitana de las animadoras, una belleza curvilínea, de melena negra ondulada que caía por toda su espalda. Lo mejor de todo es que era descarada y libre como él, por eso había estado con ella muchas veces, era la única capaz de no confundir las cosas: una cosa era revolcarse por diversión, y otra cosa muy distinta era hablar de amor como si eso existiera.

-Hola, linda– dijo él invitándola a sentarse en sus piernas.

-Buen juego…- comentó tomando del vaso de cerveza del atleta y tomándolo al seco antes de tirarlo –Barbie y yo creemos que te mereces un premio-

-¿Me vas a hacer elegir entre las dos como la última vez?… ya sabes que me gusta el azúcar morena– dijo con un tono sugerente pasando su mano por la espalda descubierta de la chica.

-No cariño… esta noche si juegas bien tus cartas podrías tener una barra libre… ¿qué te parece? –

Alfred sonrió de modo perverso. Y se puso de pie al escuchar el sonido de Kanye West por los amplificadores, desde la misma tarima comenzó a bailarle a la morena que respondió pegando sus caderas a él. En un momento entre los ritmos de Sisqo, Usher y Snoop Dog, entre las botellas de cerveza y ron sabe que la amiga rubia de Carmen se ha unido. Barbara es la co-capitana, la otra chica fácil del colegio. Había sido novia de Ludwig y al parecer tenía un rollo extraño con Carmen, los supo cuando las vio sonriéndose de forma cómplice mientras lo acorralaban haciendo un "Sandwich de Alfred", no entendió mucho de nada, hasta que todo se volvió confuso y colorido.

La música sonaba, la gente gritaba, su garganta saboreaba el alcohol, unos labios, labios por todos lados, manos traviesas, uñas largas sobre su espalda, dos pares de manos que lo atacaban por igual, la ropa caía al piso, y estaba en medio de dos cascadas de pelo, una rubia y otra negra, risillas divertidas que sonaban como pequeños demonios. No recuerda en realidad qué hizo, ni como lo hizo, pero al otro día parece más o menos evidente.

Despertó con Carmen y Barbara, desnudo, en una cama que no era la suya. Apenas tenía imágenes sueltas de lo que había sucedido. No podía incorporarse bien debido a la bola de hierro que estaba en su cabeza golpeándolo por dentro. Trató de salir sin despertar a las chicas. Se puso la ropa como pudo y bajó la escalera donde había gente tirada como si en realidad en vez de una fiesta hubiera sucedido una batalla.

Gente amarrada con serpentinas. Unos tipos rayados con marcadores y pinturas luciendo los diseños más ridículos sobre sus caras y torsos desnudos. Botellas y vasos plásticos tirados, en la piscina, en un colchón inflable flotaba Ludwig que estaba solo en calzoncillos, pareciendo un cadáver. Iván no se veía por ninguna parte; esperaba sinceramente que no hubiera participado en una riña anoche, porque lo conocía, e Iván con una botella de vodka encima lo único que quería era romper un par de narices y mandíbulas. Los flamencos decorativos de la casa flotaban en la piscina alrededor de su amigo de ascendencia alemana dando un panorama bastante divertido. Sacó fotos con su móvil para subirlas a Facebook y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que ya habían fotos de la noche anterior donde salía con Carmen bailando en una mesa, luego salía Barbara bebiendo un bodyshot desde su ombligo. Luego salían ambas pegadas a su cuello como vampiras.

"Mierda", pensó, corrió al espejo del corredor y las vio, dos marcas moradas en su cuello. "A ver cómo le explicas eso a tu madre, chico listo...". Se dirigió a la parada del bus, estaba bastante lejos de su casa, en los barrios altos, exactamente en la casa de la rubia que lo había violado colaborativamente con su amiga anoche. no tenía intención de quedarse para que el señor Pierce llegara y viera que había participado en una especie de trío sexual con su primogénita.

Mientras iba en el bus se preguntaba si las cosas seguirían siendo así en la Universidad. La verdad es que ya no le llamaba mucho la atención la idea de seguir asistiendo a orgías, ni de formar parte de una fraternidad. Tal vez su madre tenía razón y ya había probado muchas cosas a la corta edad que tenía. Se graduaría. Luego cumpliría los 18 años, estaría los últimos días de verano asistiendo a más fiestas como ésta con sus amigos del colegio, probablemente se metería con Carmen o con cualquier otra que estuviera disponible, despertaría con resaca, perdería el tiempo en la computadora de día y así sucesivamente hasta cuando comenzara el año académico de la Universidad en septiembre.

Llegó a su casa restregándose los ojos. Cuando había sol su visión empeoraba ya que unido a la dificultad para enfocar a largas distancias u objetos pequeños, se sumaba la molesta luz del sol sobre sus pupilas. Intentó abrir la puerta por sus medios, pero se le estaba haciendo tremendamente difícil darle a la cerradura con el mareo que tenía y su visión borrosa.

-¿Problema querido?– dijo la señora Dominique Jones abriendo la puerta con un gesto fiero en sus ojos.

-Mami– intentó decir con un tono cariñoso que sonó bastante más culpable de lo que hubiera deseado. Trato de ocultar las marcas de las "vampiras" en el cuello de la chamarra para pasar desapercibido, pero su madre fue más rápida, bajándole la cremallera de su chaqueta del equipo, para descubrir que estaba sin camiseta, que tenía el cuello marcado por esos morados y rasguños en su vientre. Aguantó un jadeo de rabia y murmuró con un tono bastante aterrador.

-Desaparece antes de que me arrepienta por no matarte-

No necesitó oírlo dos veces, corrió al segundo piso, lanzándose sobre la cama. ¡Qué incomprensión! Era un héroe, había ganado el campeonato, y le había ido bien en la escuela ¿Por qué tenía que reprimir sus ganas de celebrar como dios manda? No alcanzó a seguir reclamando porque se durmió como un lirón hasta despertar a las cinco de la tarde, seguía con la misma resaca y sed endemoniada así que optó por meterse a la ducha demorando más de lo común porque sabía lo que le esperaba. Le esperaba "la charla", porque aunque su mamá no era tonta, sabía perfectamente lo que él hacía con las muchachas con las que estuvo "saliendo", nunca había llegado con las "marcas de guerra" impresas en su cuerpo de forma tan notoria como esa noche.

Y no se equivocaba. Dominique lo estaba esperando en el comedor con un puesto servido para él y una cara bastante seria. Aún así lo dejó terminar de comer antes de comenzar a hablar.

-No estoy orgullosa de ti en este momento– lanzó sin anestesia haciendo que su hijo se encogiera en la silla -normalmente si lo estoy, eres inteligente, responsable y amigable con la gente, pero te juro que a veces no te reconozco-

Alfred miraba insistentemente su plato intentando encontrar una salvación en uno de los pedazos de espagueti que habían quedado pegados en él.

-No entiendo como alguien tan inteligente como tú puede llegar a casa en este estado, y no me refiero sólo a la borrachera– llevó su mano a la pañoleta que su hijo estaba usando para disimular los chupones que le habían dejado las chicas la noche anterior, pero el joven la detuvo.

-Por favor má… sé a lo que te refieres-

-No, no lo sabes… ¿Crees que es una gracia llegar a así? ¿Crees que te hace más hombre?-

No quiso responder, porque sinceramente creía que sí ¡Vamos!, había hecho algo que Ludwig aún no, le estaba ganando en experiencia y eso le producía un orgullo culposo, aunque sabía que no había nada de bueno ni loable en ello.

-No lo hace, Alfred… dejar que te hagan esto, hacer este tipo de cosas con cualquiera, como si no importara, no te hace más hombre, te hace un idiota– le aclaró la mujer al adolescente que no se atrevía a emitir juicio -Yo sé que crees que exagero, que eres un chico, que esto es algo que normalmente los padres les dicen a sus hijas y no las madres a sus hijos, menos a uno que está a punto de cumplir la mayoría de edad para dar su consentimiento… pero creo que es necesario que lo escuches-

El rubio suspiró cruzándose de brazos para escuchar a su madre.

-No me molesta que lo hayas hecho, lo que me molesta son las circunstancias, Alfred, nunca has tenido una novia con la que dures más de dos meses, has salido con un montón de chicas que ni siquiera llegaron a ser tus novias, y está esa Carmen–

-¿Qué hay con ella?-

-No es una chica con la que yo hubiera soñado que salieras, o por último, si la hubieses querido, si hubieses sentido algo por ella entonces bien por ti, hazlo, pero en cambio lo que hiciste fue tirar tu intimidad con cualquiera… por eso se llaman relaciones íntimas, hijo, porque se supone que es algo personal y especial que haces con alguien importante, no ebrio, no con desconocidas en cualquier lugar…

Alfred relajó su rostro, luciendo ahora, sinceramente avergonzado.

-Estoy decepcionada porque creo haber hablado esto contigo cuando eras niño, te dije que cuando estuvieras listo lo hicieras con alguien que fuera especial, que eso es algo que se hace con alguien importante para ti-

-Lo siento, má– murmuró el chico apenas.

-No me pidas perdón a mí, es a ti mismo a quien has faltado el respeto… espero de verdad que hayas estado usando protección durante todo este tiempo, porque no quiero imaginarme qué pasaría si llegaras a ser padre ahora-

-Siempre me he cuidado… además Carmen está acostumbrada a esto, creo que se inyecta un anticonceptivo… y seguramente me obligó a usar preservativo anoche - dijo sabiendo que empeoraba las cosas al decirlo.

-Bien, entonces…- dijo la señora Jones levantándose a recoger los platos de la mesa con un gesto cansado.

-Sabes, Alfie– agregó antes de retirarse –un día de estos vas a encontrar a una persona especial, cuando eso pase lo vas a saber… entonces sentirás una verdadera necesidad por comprometerte, por permanecer al lado de una persona como si la necesitaras para vivir, entonces todo esto que sucede ahora, todo esto que has hecho te va a parecer ridículo e insignificante, porque compartir tu intimidad con alguien a quien amas es una experiencia totalmente distinta… por eso es que no vale la pena andar ofreciéndosela a cualquiera-.

Se acerca la fiesta de graduación y junto a Carmen, está asistiendo a un curso pagado por el padre de ella "Porque ella debe ser la reina, chico, así que no la hagas quedar mal". Ella por supuesto como buena latina no se conforma con que él sea menos que espectacular en la pista, así que luego de tres meses siente que podría ir a "Dancing with the stars".

Las cosas salen tal como esperaba: él es coronado rey, Carmen es coronada reina; una vez dados los galardones inician su baile de la victoria y cada uno por su lado. Porque no son pareja ni nada, todo era un acuerdo porque: "Tu eres el capitán del equipo de Baseball, yo la capitana de las animadoras, es obvio que tenemos que ir juntos al baile", él había aceptado porque realmente, era obvio. Eran como sus deberes sociales por ser el héroe.

Luego del baile de graduación ya no puede seguir huyendo de lo inevitable: Su mamá ha pedido una cita con el oftalmólogo, porque claramente no tiene la visión perfecta que tenía hace unos años. Tiene miedo. Todas esas máquinas que le ponen para ver sus ojos y que "Mire aquí" "Ahora lea las letras", luego esos aparatos de lentillas que parecen sacados de una película de terror, y deben ser en realidad aparatos de tortura, porque cada vez que ponen un lente nuevo le preguntan "¿Ahora puede leer la línea de abajo?", él juraría que la última corrida de letras la han hecho tan pequeña a propósito.

Cuando finalmente le dicen que está miope y que debe usar anteojos en forma permanente quiere morirse, el doctor le explica que sólo tiene 3.2 dioptrías así que es algo moderado, pero lo suficiente como para que tenga que usar anteojos ya que si no lo hace ahora, su condición podría avanzar. En cuanto salen, su madre lo arrastra a la óptica que tiene convenio con el seguro social de su padre, y para su mayor desgracia – sí, porque los dioses están empeñados en torturarlo – el seguro no cubre lentillas de contacto así que debe usar "los de ñoño", así con armazón y todo, pese a que escogen unos marcos al aire y que su madre le dice que luce guapo con ellos.

Son anteojos. Nadie puede lucir guapo con ellos. Y comienza su "nada heroico" escándalo.

-No los usaré– declara en tono rebelde cuando su madre llega con el estuche y los lentes recién retirados de la óptica.

-No es opcional, Alfred… ya oíste a la doctora-

-Necesitas una segunda opinión– insistió sabiendo que se estaba poniendo infantil.

-No necesitas tantos rodeos cuando es obvio que no ves las señalizaciones y que te cuesta leer, tienes que estudiar, escribir en el computador… no puedes nada más… –

-¡Le agrandamos las letras a todo!- propone desesperado.

Y las discusiones siguieron, por semanas.

-Cariño, si vas a salir ponte los lentes– le dijo ella viendo como él se arreglaba para salir seguramente con sus amigotes.

-No hace falta, puedo perderlos– se defendió el chico mientras hacía esfuerzos por peinarse. Finalmente termino poniéndose los anteojos para verse al espejo, volviéndolos a dejar en el estuche

-¿Ves como los necesitas?– le comentó Dominique con ese tono de sabelotodo que su hijo había heredado de él.

-Tal vez, si hubieras sido menos tacaña y me hubieras comprado los de contacto no estaríamos teniendo esta discusión-

-¡Alfred!, sabes que no podíamos, vas a entrar al MIT ¿Crees que es barato?-

-Sé que no lo es, pero no me servirá de nada estar ahí si no puedo ver ¿O sí?-

-Vas a ver, porque usarás los anteojos– le recordó ella ya con un tono irritado.

-No lo usaré– declaró obstinadamente el muchacho –prefiero morir de miopía antes que verme ñoño y morir de fealdad–

Y eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. La mujer tomó aire, anunciando:

-Alfred, cariño, necesitas ver más allá de tus narices, vas a entrar a la universidad, no eres un crío, y sospecho que tampoco eres estúpido– comenzó a reprenderlo con ese tono aterrador que se usa para controlar un hijo de un metro ochenta con más de 80 kilos de masa muscular. – Vas a ir de voluntario a un centro para la ceguera…-

-¡Pero mamá!– Comenzó a protestar –no puedo perder mi verano en eso…-

-No es una pregunta, Alfred Franklin Jones, es una orden; ya llamé dije que irías el próximo lunes a las cuatro de la tarde– le informó –Y usarás esos anteojos, los usarás porque no te dejaré salir de ésta casa sin ellos y pobre de ti que los pierdas porque te juro, que te hago comprarlos con tus ahorros– sentenció finalmente, no hubo más réplica.

El problema es que todo era tremendamente injusto, porque él no se merecía esto. Ahora estaría condenado a ir con esos horrendos anteojos a la Universidad, llegaría como un ñoño y nadie nunca lo respetaría. Todos sus planes de ser el rey del campus, de salvar a una chica al llegar, lo de la araña radioactiva y el premio Nobel antes de los veinte, todo eso se estaba yendo al carajo por un pedazo de prótesis ocular. Realmente estaba llegando a pensar que era mejor estar ciego que con ese horrible aparato.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, la ceguera era un panorama que parecía miles de veces más aterrador que la "hiper-horripilancia". Si se quedaba ciego nunca más iba a poder ver a una chica linda, ni ver películas, leer una historieta. No podría volver a jugar video juegos ni vería las mejoras en las gráficas; no iba a poder diseñar programas súper geniales que lo llevaran a ser el genio creativo de la marca Apple.

Si se quedaba ciego nunca más iba a ver colores, ni los juegos artificiales en su cumpleaños, ni podría escoger su propia ropa: No iba a poder experimentar ninguna diversión y ver las cosas bellas ¿Cómo iba a ver la belleza si sus ojos no sirven? Estaba tan metido en sus propios pensamientos que no se dio cuenta en qué momento atravesó el porche del centro para ciegos en cuatro zancadas, quedándose envarado frente a la puerta.

Vio las banderas de Estados Unidos e Inglaterra alzadas sobre el edificio y entonces pensó. "¿Qué daño hay si me voy?… no sé tratar con ciegos, me dan un poco de miedo y todo, con sus ojos estáticos, con sus bastones, chocando con todas las cosas, lamentándose por no poder ver… tal vez lo mejor es que me vaya por allí, o a lo de Ludwig y luego le invente a mi má una historia de, no sé, niños ciegos a los que les ayudé a no caerse y de cómo les enseñé a colorear sin salirse de la hoja… o algo así"

En ese momento la puerta se abre y sabe que está perdido.

-Llevas un buen tiempo ahí parado- le dice quien le abrió. Era un hombre joven, rubio de ojos verdes, aparentaba más de veinte y vestía como un abuelo: Camisa de tela blanca, corbata, un chaleco con cuello en "V" formal, pantalones de tela, zapatos de vestir; tenía el cabello revuelto; todo en él gritaba que era un ñoño incapaz de preocuparse por su apariencia. Era la primera señal de lo aburrido que iba a ser todo esto.

Y mientras seguía al tipo que lo guiaba por la casa - una casa vieja de madera, sobria, que parecía una biblioteca o un museo – pensaba en lo tremendo que iba a ser su verano. Pensaba que él – siendo el héroe que era – no había hecho nada malo jamás para merecer esta tortura medieval. Pensaba en cuánto tiempo su madre lo haría someterse a esto, en que preferiría estar metido entre las piernas de Carmen o tomando una cerveza que escuchando a este tipo aburrido hablar con ese tono severo y acento extraño.

Nunca hubiera sospechado que, tiempo después, se reiría de todo esto. De la estúpida fiesta, de sus estúpidas borracheras y de sus estúpidas aventuras sexuales "heroicas". Nunca habría sospechado que cambiaría a todas las porristas del mundo por poder tocar a ese mismo hombre cascarrabias, paliducho y de figura atléticamente masculina que lo estaba dirigiendo ahora por la casona. No se hubiera imaginado jamás, que estaría mendigando patéticamente por lograr formalizar una relación, por lograr sacarle un compromiso, aunque fuese verbal, a ésa persona.

Nunca se le habría ocurrido siquiera, pensar que los lamentos sobre su imperfecta visión serían reducidos a la nada al darse cuenta que la belleza no se puede explorar ni conocer con los ojos, o que hubiera dado uno o ambos ojos para que otra persona pudiera ver, aunque sea por una sola vez, el cielo azul y los colores de la tierra. Nunca hubiera pensado que iba a afirmar con certeza que usar anteojos si valía la pena, si es que era capaz de ver con nitidez los rasgos angulosos y atractivos de un inglés cínico y mandón, de ver los matices de verde y pardo que se fundían en sus iris, en esos ojos estáticos e inútiles pero inexorablemente bellos, esas manos de dedos filosos que al posarse sobre su piel lo atravesaban hasta el alma. Porque puede que ese hombre no pudiera nunca ver sus ojos azules ni su cabello rubio, puede que nunca vaya a conocer su rostro, pero lo comprendía mejor que nadie y lo veía más allá de lo que cualquier persona había sido capaz.

* * *

><p>¿Me odiaron?¿Odiaron a Alfred? ¿Al capítulo? Espero sinceramente que no jaja<p>

Nos leemos el viernes en que seguimos en los dramones del presente y la incipiente relación entre Arthur y Alfred.


	11. Color bittersweet

**Nota: ** Dos cosas: La primera gracias por los comentarios, me allegro que les haya gustado el capi de la otra vez, pese a lo desagradable que hice al Alfred adolescente. Lo segundo es que se me ocurrió la segunda temporada de este novelón, pero será hasta después de navidad. Esta temporada termina en el 13 así que Enjoy while you can…. Porque esto se va pronto, pero volverá recargado.

* * *

><p><strong>Color Bittersweet<strong>

_I know I stand in line__ / Sé que debo esperar formado__  
><em>_Until you think you have the time__ / Hasta que tengas el tiempo__  
><em>_To spend an evening with me__ / de pasar la noche conmigo__  
><em>_And if we go someplace to dance__ / y que si vamos a bailar __  
><em>_I know that there's a chance__ / sé que hay posibilidades__  
><em>_You won't be leaving with me__ / de que no te vayas conmigo_

_Then afterwards we drop into a quiet little place__ / luego llegamos a un lugar tranquilo y callado__  
><em>_And have a drink or two__ / tomamos un trago o dos__  
><em>_And then I go and spoil it all__ / y luego voy y lo estropeo todo__  
><em>_By saying something stupid__ / diciendo algo estúpido__  
><em>_Like I love you__ / como "Te amo"_

(Something Stupid – Frank Sinatra y Nancy Sinatra)

Han pasado un mes y veintiocho días desde ese primer beso. Alfred los ha contado. Es estúpido, como querer contar trozos de cielo en centímetros, pero lo hace porque aún le parce mentira. Lo que sea que haya entre ellos ahora le parece mentira.

Ahora tienen algo, "esto", ésa relación sin nombre. En la mañana va a la universidad, almuerza allí, estudia en las ventanas libres entre clase y clase. A las cinco toma el bus y llega al centro comunitario a las seis, en el trayecto va estudiando. Al llegar va a ver a la sala braille donde está Arthur comenzando su clase con los chicos más grandes. Sabe que ha detectado su presencia porque se dibuja una sonrisa en el rostro del mayor que se aprovecha de la discapacidad visual de sus alumnos para gesticular un mensaje en clave a Alfred.

En el centro apenas se hablan, se saludan de forma sosa y distante, y a veces lo hacen como se debe, escondidos en unos pilares, donde por fin sus labios se encuentran de forma fugaz. No es hasta más tarde que se retiran a casa de Arthur, donde pueden ser ellos, con libertad. La dinámica de las visitas ha cambiado bastante, ahora aparte de cenar no hay tantas conversaciones, ni Alfred estudia, ni Arthur escribe, como antes. Hay asuntos más urgentes que atender. Asuntos como comerse a besos en el sofá.

Con la confianza adquirida en estos casi dos meses ya no son besos tiernos y lentos, en que se exploraban tímidamente. Ahora están acostados a todo lo largo del sillón, uno encima del otro, en un nudo de brazos, piernas y labios. Los besos son más demandantes; ambos luchan por el dominio. La mayoría de las veces Alfred, por un tema de fuerza comienza estando arriba, pero eventualmente Arthur ocupa sus artimañas hasta que lo hace rendirse, porque puede que Alfred sea más grande y fuerte, pero Arthur es dominante, fiero y tiene toda la experiencia y el conocimiento sobre cómo reducir su voluntad de modo que siempre se las arregla para terminar arriba del americano mientras lo encarcela entre su cuerpo y los cojines para después atacarlo con sus labios.

Y francamente se siente tan maravillosamente bien. La lengua de Arthur es tan habilidosa sobre su cuello y sus labios son tan suaves, sus suspiros roncos son tan malditamente sensuales, sus manos son tan rápidas y certeras sobre su cuerpo - aunque por sobre la ropa - que por eso no se queja. ¿Qué más da que Arthur haga con él lo que quiera mientras pueda besarlo todas las tardes y colarse a su habitación los fines de semana? ¿Qué importa no saber qué hay detrás de todo ese placer mientras pueda tenerlo? Nada. Sólo que sí importa.

Se habían besado por primera vez el 23 de septiembre, era difícil olvidar la fecha. Fue la primera vez que beso a un hombre y era la primera vez que lo hacía con alguien de quien estuviera enamorado de verdad.

Él se hubiera imaginado por eso, que la situación de ahora, de llevar casi dos meses así, viéndose a escondidas cada vez que pudieran iba a ser emocionante. Pero ya no. La incertidumbre lo atacaba cada vez que salía de la casa del inglés, o que llegaba el domingo y él debía irse de su casa. Entonces se preguntaba.

¿Podré besarlo mañana? ¿Las cosas entre nosotros van a seguir igual que ahora por siempre? ¿Quiero que sigan así? No sabía siquiera qué quería exactamente de esta nueva relación, pero estaba seguro de que quería certeza y Arthur no se la estaba dando. En especial cuando venía Francis y andaban tan amigos, y tan bipolares como siempre, como si el francés nunca hubiera sido una espina en su vida. Como si nunca hubiera llorado en SU hombro por él. ¿Acaso había algo ahí que él no sabía?

El día viernes como estaban acostumbrados, hace unas semanas, lo fue a buscar a su sala, y lo vio con Elizabeta en una actitud que él podía catalogar fácilmente como sospechosa. Entrecerró los ojos, intrigado.

-Oh, Alfred– dijo el juguetonamente como si nada –te vas a tener que ir solo a casa hoy, me voy temprano de todos modos, llego antes de almorzar ¿Si? ¿Le dices a tu madre?-

El norteamericano no estaba muy contento con la idea y se le notaba así que Eliza intervino:

-Vamos, no seas malo, quiero salir a tomarme una copa con mi amigo, te prometo que mañana te lo devuelto sano y salvo–

-Sí, tenemos tanto que de hablar… además, tú no puedes entrar a un bar aún, déjame ir a hacer cosas de hombre grande un rato ¿quieres?– le recordó Arthur sonando nuevamente como "el adulto" responsable, cosa que lo ponía de los nervios.

-Muy bien, anda a hacer "tus cosas de hombre grande"– dijo medio irritado acercándose a despedirse. Arthur de alguna manera adivinó que le quería plantar un beso ahí, delante de Eliza así que lo abrazó de una forma bastante sosa y lo mandó afuera.

Ok. Ahora la cosa no pintaba bien. Estaba hecho un paranoico, lo sabía. Estaba totalmente consciente de que Elizabeta era sólo su mejor amiga, su cómplice y confidente. Por eso mismo es que le molestaba un poco que fuera a salir a solas con ella. Arthur se podía poner muy… desinhibido cando andaba con copas de más. Y eso era decir poco. Andaría solo con la chica que callaría hasta la muerte si él hacía algo. Él conocía a Arthur ahora, sabía que no era un santo, sabía que era un calenturiento y que cuando tenía ganas no se detenía a sí mismo en nombre de la moral y las buenas costumbres, como aparentaba.

Por eso es que eran las tres de la mañana y él seguía dando vueltas sobre la cama, comiéndose la cabeza pensando en qué diablos estaría haciendo Arthur en algún bar.

-¿Vamos cuéntame todo? ¿Cómo es andar con un crío menor que tú?-

Arthur casi se ahoga con su whisky pero simplemente comenzó a reírse.

-No me lo niegues, se nota… se nota, casi puedo oler las feromonas cuando están juntos en la misma habitación, eso y que los vi besándose bajo la escalera- le dijo bromista

-¿Qué? ¿Nos viste? ¡Qué vergüenza!, es que Alfred no sabe controlarse…-

-No le eches la culpa, tu también la tienes, se te olvida que en el centro vamos algunos que sí podemos ver…-

Arthur se agarró la cabeza a dos manos mientras Eli reía divertida de su situación.

-Por favor cariño… ¿Qué estás esperando para salir del closet?– Le preguntaba directamente la castaña a su amigo inglés- Estás hasta el cuello… no hay nada que puedas hacer ya–

-Estás alucinando, nada de hasta el cuello– le contestó el llevándose el vaso a la boca –estamos pasándola bien, y me importa mucho, créeme que me importa, pero no daré un paso en falso sin estar seguro-

-¿Pero qué necesitas para estar seguro?– le cuestionó ella –en serio… es tu amigo, te sostuvo emocionalmente cuando lo necesitaste, no le importa que no puedas ver y ni siquiera te trata como un inválido por eso… además como es menor se deja llevar por ti sin chistar, sus papás te adoran y por dios… Arthur, si pudieras verlo, cuando te mira parece que se le va a salir el corazón por la boca en cualquier momento…-

-No digas eso…-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque me aterra– reconoció –No es como el cuento que tenía con Heracles, es totalmente distinto, con Heracles apenas hablaba, nunca supe nada de él ni dejé que se metiera en mi vida; Alfred sabe todo sobre mí, está tan dentro de mi vida que es aterrador y aún así nunca hemos… ya sabes y ya es todo tan jodidamente intenso… no quiero imaginarme qué pasará si llegáramos más allá, si habláramos de ello, si…-

-Si le pusieran nombre a lo que tienen– apuntó la chica –es como dicen "si no lo nombras ni lo dices, no existe", pero Artie, el hecho de que no hablen de sus sentimientos, ni le pongan nombre a lo que tienen no significa que los sentimientos no estén allí– Arthur no emitía ni una palabra, se limitaba a jugar con los hielos de su coctel.

-Y el hecho de que estés huyendo de la formalización de algo, no significa que no lo desees cariño… si lo quieres tómalo, pero si continúas evitando el tema va creer que estás jugando con él-

-No creo que le moleste- aclaró el inglés –es tan joven… ya sabes cómo son a esa edad, lo único que quieren es salir y experimentar, vivir cosas emocionantes y yo soy sólo un hombre mayor con ceguera, la única emoción que le puedo brindar es un revolcón sin compromisos… y ni siquiera eso, si es que tengo intenciones de ponerle la soga al cuello luego-

-¿Y no te has puesto a pensar que tal vez él quiere que le pongas la soga al cuello?-

Arthur pensó un momento lo que dijo su amiga y negó: -No… imposible, ¿por qué querría eso?… un chico de su edad y qué está tan jodidamente bueno-

-¿Cómo sabes que está bueno?- preguntó divertida Eliza.

-Ya sabes… - comenzó a gesticular Arthur haciendo formas con sus manos –está… proporcionado…-

-Eres un sucio sobador de niños– le pega un codazo Eliza divertida -Mierda, Francis me dijo que en el fondo eras perverso pero no quería creerle…-

-Vamos, no seas mala, tú puedes verlo– preguntó divertido Arthur -¿Está bueno?-

Elizabeta tuvo que reírse pero luego afirmó: -Si lo está, es como un sueño adolescente, pero no le comentes que te lo dije, porque luego cree que soy pedófila igual que tú y yo le llevo diez años-

-Mierda… eres una vieja– le molestó el inglés.

Al otro día despierta junto a Eliza, durmiendo con la ropa puesta. Se levantó y sintió el conocido color de la resaca. La castaña se removió y le dijo medio adormilada: -Estamos en tu casa…-

Entonces el inglés recuperó la confianza y se fue a la cocina a tomar agua. Luego que Eli tomara una ducha se metió al baño a asearse. El reloj de su mesita de noche le avisó que eran las once de la mañana, entendió que debía apresurarse para llegar al medio día donde los Jones. Tomaron un té con tostadas a la carrera y ella lo dejó en el taxi que lo llevaría a lo de Alfred.

"Hamburguesa" anunció su llegada ruidosamente por lo que no alcanzó ni a golpear la puerta cuando Dominique había salido a recibirlo.

-¡Querido! Qué bueno que has llegado ¿la pasaste bien anoche?– preguntó entusiasmada.

-Eh… si, hace tiempo que no salía por ahí– contestó el inglés como excusándose.

-Está bien, te lo mereces… Alfie aun está muy chico para irse a los bares contigo- ante esto Arthur se sintió un poco culpable "Está muy chico…". Ahora si se sentía como un sobador de niños.

-Hola- escuchó el saludo medio desganado de Alfred que le agarró la mano para llevarlo a la sala de estar. Estaba silencioso. No es normal, bajo ninguna circunstancia lo es cuando Alfred está callado. Siempre significa que es algo serio, y cuando está serio normalmente no es algo bueno.

-¿Estás enojado?– preguntó Arthur estrujando la mano del menor que de pronto la retiró dando un suspiro.

-¿Puede ser después?– Preguntó el americano –realmente necesito… hablar contigo-

-De acuerdo– contestó sintiéndose un poco inquieto. En especial porque la conversación no llegaba. Llego la hora de cenar, la hora de dormir. Alfred había sido un poco más reservado en cuanto a los besos - ¡Alfred estaba controlándose en los besos! - y al día siguiente tampoco parecía muy dispuesto a tocar el tema. Ya estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico. Era como si estuviera encontrando el momento adecuado para cortar con él… ¿Es que acaso tan pronto se había cansado de su persona?

Pero la ocasión finalmente llegó, cuando a eso de las seis de la tarde del domingo, Alfred lo fue a dejar a su casa y allí, en la privacidad de ese hogar, el chico lo llevó a sentarse en el sillón.

-Necesito hablar sobre nosotros– soltó a bocajarro haciendo que las palabras cayeran como plomos arriba del inglés.

-Tú dirás- contestó no muy convencido.

-Es que… no sé ¿qué somos?– preguntó tomando de la mano a su amigo para obligarlo a que no lo evadiera.

-Bueno…- Arthur no sabía que contestar, comenzó a jugar con su otra mano llevado por los nervios, hasta que soltó sin estar muy convencido de lo mal que podía sonar –Somos amigos… somos muy buenos amigos, nos queremos y nos gustamos… y tenemos esto– explicó pasando su mano por el rostro del chico –y se siente bien ¿No?-

Alfred suspiró cansado ante lo cual el inglés se sobresaltó y preguntó, embargado por la inseguridad:

-¿No te sientes bien con esto?-

-Arthur no se trata de lo bien que se sienta besarte o tocarte– le reclamó el americano -sino de en qué me convierte tener el derecho de hacerlo– y luego agregó –en saber si tengo derecho a más o es sólo esto…-

-¿Quieres pasar a tercera base?– Peguntó Arthur sorprendido –yo no quería presionarte, después de todo tu nunca…-

-No se trata sobre la tercera base, Artie– negó Alfred comenzando a desesperarse –se trata de saber si tengo derecho a reclamarte porque no sales conmigo el día viernes o si puedo exigirte exclusividad-

-Al…- comenzó pacientemente el británico –estamos bien así, te quiero, me gustas y no te preocupes que sí te soy fiel ¿Es necesario decir las cosas? Ya sabes lo que tenemos…-

-No, no lo sé, Arthur– reclamó el de ojos azules –no lo sé porque no me lo has dicho nunca, ¿por qué no lo dices? ¿Te da vergüenza? ¿Te avergüenzas de mí?-

-No seas ridículo…-

-Soy ridículo porque soy un chiquillo inmaduro ¿Cuál es tu excusa?–

El mayor suspiró pesadamente, evaluando lo próximo que diría antes de preguntar:

-¿Qué quieres exactamente?-

El estadounidense bufó frustrado.

-Quiero tomarte de la mano en la calle y no debajo de la mesa ó para hablar con señas; quiero saludarte con un beso cuando llegue al centro sin tener que escondernos tras un pilar y sin tener que aguantarme a llegar a tu casa para poder besarte como dios manda; quiero poder decirles a mis amigos que estoy enamorado- el inglés jadeó sorprendido ante esto –y quisiera saber que puedo presentarte a los demás como ésa persona a la que quiero ¿Es mucho pedir?-

-Pero, Al ¿No crees que es demasiado pronto?, apenas llevamos un mes y…-

-No me vengas con eso de que esto comenzó con nuestro primer beso, porque sabes tan bien como yo que empezó mucho antes, incluso antes que se casara Francis –

-Eso será por tu parte, lo que soy yo…-

-No mientas– le volvió a interrumpir Alfred –Lo sé bien, los abrazos, la forma en que me tocabas…-

-Soy ciego, tengo que tocar las cosas, además estábamos practicando lenguaje de señas– se excusó el inglés sabiendo que era una explicación pobre.

-¿Y era necesario recostarte contra mí a ver los fuegos artificiales allá en Lincoln? ¿O dormir abrazados la siesta en tu cuarto?-

-¡Dios! ¡Si tanto te molestaba me lo hubieras dicho!- Comenzó a alterarse Arthur.

-¡No se trata de que me moleste o no!– Se alteró ahora el norteamericano -sino de que admitas que te comencé a gustar desde hace tiempo-

-¡Bien! ¡Sí! ¡Me atraías! ¡Perdóname! No quería volverte un marica…-

-¡Eres insufrible!– Le gritó el menor –Te juro que no sé cómo hablar contigo…-

-Pues si es así, tal vez no deberías esperar tener una relación conmigo –

Y entonces esperó una réplica típica de la obstinación del Alfred, alguna directa del tipo "¡Dime ahora si somos novios o qué!" que lo dejara fuera de combate, pero en lugar de eso sólo escuchó cómo se ponía de pie bruscamente y unos pasos rabiosos que se alejaban de él.

-¡Alfred!- gritó entre arrepentido y decepcionado. Pero no recibió más respuesta que el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

La noche del domingo no fue lo que se puede decir un descanso. La verdad Arthur ya estaba comenzando a ponerse ansioso al no recibir la llamada de buenas noches y esperó al otro día para aclarar las cosas. Aunque no sabía exactamente qué es lo que había que aclarar ¿Qué es lo que quiere Alfred? ¿Formalizar? ¿Decir que son pareja ante el mundo? ¿Qué va a decir la gente? ¿Qué dirán Dominique y Jack? Lo asesinarán, eso fijo.

Llegó en la mañana como siempre al centro a atender distintos asuntos, recibió a los niños a media tarde, luego a los más grandes y a esa hora se suponía que llegaba Alfred a saludarlo. Pero nada. Bueno, el tendría que ir a buscarlo entonces, pero a las ocho de la tarde cuando terminó con el curso para adultos el chico ya no estaba.

-Dijo que tenía que ir a estudiar– le explicó Gilbert, tratando de sonar lo más casual posible, sabiendo que esto estaba originando un melodrama.

El inglés salió directo donde Elizabeta.

-¿Qué haces aquí solo?– preguntó ella extrañada preguntando en realidad "¿Por qué no te estás yendo a casa con tu galán?"

-No sé– admitió Arthur –no sé por qué… pero todo me sale mal– se dejó caer en uno de los asientos junto al escritorio de ella– está evitándome porque necesita saber que hay entre nosotros y ahora al parecer no me va a hablar nunca más en la vida…-

La castaña lo observó unos segundos en silencio y luego soltó con antipatía:

-No quiero decir que te lo dije…-

-Lo sé… no quiero sermones-

-Cariño, tómalo como una oportunidad, ahora que él no está cerca para distraerte de "esa" manera- dijo maliciosamente -tal vez puedas pensar con la cabeza fría qué es él para ti-

-Pero lo sé– se defendió obstinadamente Arthur

-¿Ah sí? Pues dímelo… qué sientes por él, ¿qué relación tienen?–

Nuevamente el silencio. No podía. No podía decirlo. Si lo decía iba a ser real. No podía simplemente darle a Alfred tanta importancia porque luego se harían daño.

-Creo que necesitas más tiempo para pensarlo- convino Elizabeta.

Y tuvo tiempo. Pasó lunes, martes, miércoles, jueves… ya eran cuatro días y no tenía más claridad mental, en cambio, sólo lograba sentirse más y más miserable.

Para Alfred las cosas tampoco están resultando fáciles. ¡Él es nuevo en esto! ¿Ni siquiera hay piedad divina porque es un pobre novato? Antes era tan fácil alejarse de alguien apenas las cosas se ponían aburridas o complicadas. Nada más se hacía a un lado, soltaba una excusa burda y adiós. Ahora habían muchas diferencias: Primero Arthur era parte del voluntariado, que ahora era alguien fundamental en su vida, en especial ahora que había aprendido a hablar con Emily. Segundo, Arthur no era un extraño con el que se había enrollado por aburrimiento, era antes que nada su mejor amigo, quizá el único amigo que tenía de verdad, no sólo alguien con quien emborracharse, sino alguien con quien compartía de verdad muchas cosas. No era cosa de llegar y hacerse a un lado. Tampoco es como si quisiera hacerlo.

Por último, Arthur había entrado a su vida, a su casa, a su familia y sobre todo a su corazón. La distancia lo estaba matando. Pensó que iba a ser capaz de resistir más días peleado con él, haciéndose el interesante, pero aparentemente eso de ser conflictivo no era lo suyo. Eso y que no creía que pudiera soportar más tiempo alejado con él, que pudiera simplemente dejar pasar el fin de semana sin estar en su compañía, escabullirse en la noche a dormir con él al cuarto de invitados, que era su cuarto. Ya rendido, decide ir a la sala de lectura braille a arreglar las cosas. Era su misión como héroe "salvar el día" de todos modos.

Había llegado el día viernes y sí. Ya había perdido las esperanzas de que Alfred se dignara a hablarle ¿Eso había sido todo? ¿Una amistad de poco más de un año y de vuelta a estar solo? Ahora que Francis no estaba a su lado ¿le tocaba además sufrir por Alfred? "Qué mierda de vida" pensó el inglés amargado. Ni siquiera podía ser capaz de disfrutar la melodía que llegaba desde el salón de música en que Roderich, Eliza y algunos chicos del taller instrumental interpretaban viejos éxitos del blues y el jazz clásico.

Estaba odiando ésa música en este momento, como nunca pensó que lo haría. Nunca pensó que podría llegar a extrañar la hiperactividad, la risa molesta y el ímpetu de Alfred. Extrañaba incluso cuando ensayaban sus bailes y luchaban por dirigir los movimientos ¡Estaba odiando una de sus canciones favoritas! Se sentía como el jodido Grinch musical. Entonces en medio de la melodía escuchó un sonido aún más dulce.

-¿Puedo pasar?– peguntó la familiar voz del americano que había estado mirándolo un momento allí, sentado en la penumbra, en que sólo se veía apenas su silueta delgada iluminada por las luces que entraban por la ventana desde la calle; sentado en una de las mesas de lectura de los niños y recorriendo con sus dedos las inscripciones de un libro. Lucía tan interesante, tan magnético así, a media luz, ajeno a todo mientras estaba rodeado por paredes de libros.

-Claro que puedes… desde cuando pides permiso para hacerlo– dijo el inglés con ese tono que usaba normalmente para tratarlo de tonto -¿Ahora me hablas de nuevo?-

El americano entró hasta estar prácticamente pegado a él: -Si, vamos… alguien tenía que actuar con madurez ¿no?-

Arthur sonrío con sorna: -¿Qué clase de mundo loco es este en que tú eres más maduro que yo? Tú fuiste el que dejó de hablarme… no me correspondía a mí ir tras de ti– dijo sonando más orgulloso e infantil de lo que hubiera querido.

-Tal vez no soy más maduro en todo… pero supongo que algunas veces me corresponde hacerlo…-

A Arthur le estaba costando mucho trabajo no lanzarse sobre él a besarlo. Le hubiera gustado mucho estar ebrio en ese momento, perder la compostura y empotrarlo contra una mesa, besarlo hasta perder la conciencia, decirle, por muy arrastrado que fuera, que lo extrañaba y que nunca más quería distanciarse de él de esa manera. Era una pena, que no estuviera ebrio.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunta el inglés al sentir las manos de Alfred sobre su cintura obligándolo a ponerse de pie para abrazarlo, para comenzar a moverse al ritmo de la música que llega desde la sala del taller instrumental.

-Bailo contigo– contestó como que fuera lo más natural.

-Pero tú no eres de bailar estos lentos- le recordó el Arthur –te gusta el swing, los zapateos rápidos, las vueltas…-

-Sí, es cierto, pero puedo ir lento de vez en cuando si tú me guías– le explicó el estadounidense.

-Entonces ¿aceptas que yo te guíe?– preguntó abrazándolo y comenzando a moverse con su cabeza en el hombro del más alto.

-Ahora y siempre– le contestó Alfred con voz resuelta. Arthur ya no sabía si estaban hablando de la canción, del baile o de otra cosa, pero le gustaba esta sensación de estar enrielando su relación de nuevo, aunque sabía que la idea no era mantener las cosas como estaban ni retroceder, sino lo contrario, tenían que avanzar y ahora él quería hacerlo. Quería saber qué había más adelante.

Aprovechó que sus brazos estaban alrededor del cuello del americano para atraerlo y poder besarlo con lentitud, transmitiéndole todo eso que aún no estaba preparado a decir pero que, como dijo Elizabeta, estaba allí, aunque no se atreviera a hablar de ello. Y puso su cabeza en el hombro de Alfred, mientras éste acariciaba su espalda quemándolo por sobre la ropa, besando su cuello, intoxicándolo con ese característico aroma a madera que era tan masculino, tan fresco y tan Alfred. Parecía que no existía nadie en ese momento, solamente ellos y la voz de Eliza que llegaba desde el salón del otro extremo de la casa cantando:

_I can see it in your eyes that you despise / Puedo ver en tus ojos que desprecias__  
><em>_The same old lines you heard the night before / las mismas líneas que oíste la noche anterior__  
><em>_And though it's just a line to you for me it's true / y pese a que es sólo una línea para ti, para mi es cierto__  
><em>_And never seemed so right before / Y nunca pareció tan correcto antes__  
><em>_I practice everyday to find some clever lines / practico todos los días para encontrar palabras inteligentes__  
><em>_To say to make the meaning come true / que vuelvan realidad su significado__  
><em>_But then I think I'll wait until the evening gets late / pero luego pienso que esperaré que la noche avance__  
><em>_And I'm alone with you / y estoy solo contigo__  
><em>_The time is right your perfume fills my head / el tiempo es perfecto y tu perfume llena mi cabeza__  
><em>_The stars get red and on the nights so blue / las estrellas se vuelven rojas y la noche es tan azul__  
><em>_And then I go and spoil it all by saying / y luego voy y arruino todo diciendo__  
><em>_Something stupid like I love you /algo estúpido como "te amo"_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> si quieren ver una imagen de Arthur y Alfred bailando Swing nada mas vayan a deviant art hay una imagen que se llama "drop me and you die" de hakuku , se impresionarán de verdad xD ¡es mi mente!


	12. Color sepia: flamenco y tango italiano

**Nota:** Si me preguntan por qué hice esto, no sabría qué decir… Ayer fui a una boda y la novia bailó flamenco mientras el novio miraba con cara de idiota y paff. Spamano. Soy fan masiva del Spamano, no necesito motivos para hacer esto la verdad. Espero que les gusta tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo. Espero que te guste Pauli, siempre sos mi lectora alfa de spamano (y la escritora alfa de spamano también).

Esta cuestión ni mi beta la conocía... ¡Sorpresa! xD espero que te guste

* * *

><p><strong>19 Color Sepia: Tango italiano y Flamenco<strong>

_Aquella noche corrí__  
><em>_el mejor de los caminos,__  
><em>_montado en potra de nácar__  
><em>_sin bridas y sin estribos.__  
><em>_No quiero decir, por hombre,__  
><em>_las cosas que ella me dijo.__  
><em>_La luz del entendimiento__  
><em>_me hace ser muy comedido.__  
><em>_Sucia de besos y arena__  
><em>_yo me la llevé del río.__  
><em>_Con el aire se batían__  
><em>_las espadas de los lirios._

(La casada infiel – Federico García Lorca)

Corrió apresuradamente los escalones que le quedaban para llegar al Aula Magna. Allí lo estaba esperando Belle, una de sus compañeras y quien le estaba ayudando con la organización del evento.

-No llegas tarde, Lovino – le tranquilizo ella con su acento afrancesado.

-Lo sé, pero no me gusta hacerte esperar – y ella le había sonreído ante eso. Porque Lovino Vargas era una bestia la mayor parte del tiempo, pero antes que todo, un caballero.

-Hoy con Berwald revisamos la lista de inscripciones, y hay unos trescientos asistentes, sin contar los cincuenta y dos expositores, el profesor Azofra está muy entusiasmado…

-Imaginando que a ese viejo le entusiasme algo – agregó el italiano molesto revisando la carpeta que la rubia le había pasado.

-También conseguí el número artístico para la jornada de cierre, lo puse luego de la plenaria del profesor González y antes de la entrega de certificados.

-Es que nadie es tan eficiente como tú, Bellisima – le guiñó el italiano.

-Un día de estos mi marido te va a golpear – bromeó ella y pudo ver, divertida, un escalofrío recorrer al joven Italiano.

Lovino había llegado a Salamanca hace dos años y estaba en la etapa final de su tesis de doctor en Historia del Arte. Como méritos académicos y porque en realidad no se atrevía a llevarle la contra al director del prostgrado, el profesor Azofra, había aceptado de regañadientes formar parte de la comisión organizadora del congreso de Estudios Culturales. Habían tenido que interactuar con los de literatura y plástica, no que le fuera agradable tampoco.

Belle era una compañera de postgrado, unos años mayor que él y que siempre se había sentido algo así como su protectora. Y estaba bien que fuera el estudiante más joven de su programa, pero no era para tanto. En sus estudios de pregrado se había interesado especialmente en la obra de El Greco y ese oscurantismo reflejado en sus pinturas, luego de eso se había visto interesado en la obra Velázquez y Goya y supo que tenía que hacer su postgrado en España.

Le gustaban esas imágenes llevas de vida, los colores fuertes, el realismo envuelto en esa fantasía de luces y sombras. Era como España misma.

Le gustaba este país, pese a que su gente fuera ruidosa, a que el sol lo fastidiara demasiado y a que los desordenes en la rutina de sus habitantes fuera abismante. Tal vez por eso se había hecho amigo de la otra estudiante extranjera, Belle, de Bruselas, también de su área, aunque obsesionada con la escultura y los movimientos contemporáneos.

-¿Y qué conseguiste para el número artístico? – preguntó finalmente curioso.

-Una bailarina de Flamenco, hace clases en los talleres de pregrado, la vi el otro día y su número es precioso, conociendo como te gustan estas cosas melancólicas, te va a encantar.

Lovino asintió sin decir nada. Revisaron el Aula Magna, Lovino señalaba donde podían poner el proyector y el lienzo blanco para proyectar, "Hay que poner más sillas… el _cofee break_ debería ser afuera de la sala, en el pasillo y no en el casino allá abajo… tráete un chiquillo de pregrado que entienda de tecnología para que ayude al moderador de la mesa temática… estos académicos nunca han sabido usar un portátil y un proyector correctamente… diez años de estudio en especialidad y no pueden ocupar un puto ordenador"

Belle iba anotando y asentía con una sonrisa gatuna. Lovino podía ser un perezoso la mayor parte del tiempo pero cuando algo le apasionaba podía convertirse en el trabajólico mandón más insufrible. Y así se comportó durante los tres días que duró el congreso, corriendo de un aula a otra, arreglando imprevistos, persiguiendo al director de su programa para que firmara los trescientos cincuenta certificados de participación.

Estaba hecho polvo el último día de la jornada, pensó que nada en ese momento podría levantar su moral, lo único que quería era un baño y doce horas de sueño sin parar. Pero entonces se escucharon unos acordes de guitarra en música flamenca, la voz de los cantaores siempre lo habían puesto en un ánimo agridulce, entre suicida y eufórico. Cuando reconoció la letra de la canción como un poema de Federico García Lorca se regocijó especialmente:

_El almidón de su enagua__  
><em>_me sonaba en el oído,__  
><em>_como una pieza de seda__  
><em>_rasgada por diez cuchillos.__  
><em>_Sin luz de plata en sus copas__  
><em>_los árboles han crecido,__  
><em>_y un horizonte de perros__  
><em>_ladra muy lejos del río._

Entonces miró a la bailaora, por curiosidad y sus ojos se dieron de lleno con 'la Maja' de Goya, despertó de pronto de su sopor al ver a esa bailarina con aires gitanos agitar su vestido rojo mientras azotaba el piso con la furia de sus pasos. Se incorporó en su asiento mientras ella, movía sus caderas, sus manos, con esa fiera mirada verde cubierta de espesas pestañas oscuras, los rizos negros cayéndole por el rostro, el semblante mortalmente serio.

Independientemente de la voluptuosa figura de la mujer, no pudo despegar los ojos de ella, y no solo porque le pareciera exuberantemente bella, sino por la forma en que sus pasos y sus vestido se remecían al ritmo de la guitarra, interpretando a la casada infiel como si estuviera siendo víctima del frenesí de irse al río, y entre medio de los juncos para ser poseída por un desconocido.

No se dio cuenta de que había terminado cuando estallaron los aplausos, podría haberle caído un avión encima y no se hubiera enterado. Pensó que eso es lo que sentían los toros justo antes de ser estocados por el matador, veían esa mirada fiera y presos del hechizo gitano se entregaban a la muerte como si esta pudiera constituir una sangrienta forma de arte.

La bailaora sonreía como si se hubiera convertido en otra persona y haciendo una reverencia se retiró del escenario. Lovino corrió a buscar un tríptico a la entrada y vio el nombre de la hechicera: Antonia Fernández Carriedo. Quiso interrogar a Belle como que no quería la cosa, pero la rubia lo conocía tan bien que simplemente le contestó: Es una bailarina profesional, de Andalucía, hace clases de danza acá en la facultad en los talleres de pregrado que te dije, viene de martes a jueves en la tarde, los otros días hace clases en una academia, es soltera… creo que si te apuras te la puedes topar afuera del auditorio.

Lovino la maldijo por clarividente, pero no se dio el trabajo de negar su interés. Se despidió y salió corriendo hacia la locación, dando vueltas como un perro, sintiéndose estúpido "Qué estoy haciendo acá" se preguntó. Iba a retirarse cuando sintió que se abría la puerta y en un murmullo de gente venía _ella_. Se escondió tras un pilar como un toro que ha visto al matador de lejos y teme por su vida, en este caso, por su cordura.

-Hala, entonces nos vemos en el Morgana – se despidió ella de sus alumnos. Se veía tan joven cómo ellos, seguro que estaban invitándola a una fiesta con el fin de ligársela. Serán desgraciados. Salió del pilar pensando que se habían ido, dispuesto a seguir directo a la biblioteca pero no contaba con que ella estuviera poniéndole llave al salón. Sus sorprendidos ojos pardos se encontraron de llenos con la mirada verde de la bailarina que lo observó unos minutos y le preguntó.

-¿Me puedes sostener esto un minuto?

Lovino miró en todas direcciones esperando que hubiera alguien delante o atrás de él.

-Que es a ti, guapo – le confirmó ella con un guiño. Él italiano bajó la mirada, repentinamente acalorado, y tomó el bolso mientras ella intentaba cerrar la sala, sosteniendo la puerta con una mano e intentando dar vuelta la llave con la otra.

-Estos trastos viejos fueron hechos para joderme la vida – comentó desesperada y entonces él le pasó el bolso y le pidió las llaves.

-Déjame tratar a mí – dijo en forma cortante intentando esconder su acento lo más posible. Agarró la puerta empujándola un poco hacia arriba para hacer encajar la chapa y consiguió cerrarla. Le alcanzó las llaves intentando no hacer contacto visual con la hechicera gitana. Ella le sonrió y le dijo.

-Es bueno contar con un chico para momentos así ¿no? – Lovino no le contestó, siguió estático esperando que se fuera o algo.

-Bueno, se me hace tarde, _grazzie, bambino_ – agregó juguetona antes de irse dejando al italiano en una pieza. Debía aprender a esconder su acento, de forma urgente.

Igualmente en la noche fue a parar al Morgana, y ojo, solo porque quería una copa. No tenía nada que ver con la hechicera gitana. El hecho de haberse sentado en un rincón a observar como bailaba con un grupo de muchachitos no significaba que fuese un acosador ni nada. No es como que se hubiera metido a los registros de docencia a ver que Antonia Fernández Carriedo tenía veintiocho años, era soltera y sin hijos, vivía a cuatro cuadras de la facultad e impartiera clases los martes de 16 a 17 horas, los miércoles de 17 a 19 y los jueves de 17 a 18:30.

Casi una hora después los chicos se habían ido y ella bailaba sola con desconocidos, Lovino, ceño fruncido, atento a sus miradas, se levantó de un salto al notar que un pesado no dejaba de insistirle algo y ella decía que no lo más educadamente posible, hasta que comenzó a gritarle. El estudiante italiano se acercó sigilosamente a ver de qué iba la discusión entonces escuchó.

-Escúchame bien cabrón, he venido a bailar porque se me pegó la gana y no por eso tengo que aguantar que un pelotudo me venga a joder la noche…

-¿Venir a bailar sola sin esperar irte con alguien?, esa no te la crees ni tu, guapa, hala vente conmigo.

-Ya escuchaste hijoputa, déjala tranquila – escupió Lovino detrás de ella, acercándose hasta interponerse entre medio.

-A ti nadie te invitó a este ruedo, italiano… así que ándate por donde llegaste.

Lovino le pegó un empujón al tipo y entonces en nada ya se estaban trenzando a golpes. Fue una fortuna que el tipo estuviera borracho y no viera venir el puñetazo que el italiano le asestó en la nariz noqueándolo para luego, sin siquiera mirar a la "damisela en apuros" se retirara del lugar dejando el dinero de su consumo sobre el mesón.

Antonia quedó clavada en el sitio unos segundos pero luego salió corriendo tras su salvador.

-Hey, espera… no me habrás rescatado para dejarme tirada e indefensa luego – le enfrentó dándole alcance.

Lovino se dio vuelta a verla y nuevamente sus ojos se encontraron. Sacudió la mirada inmediatamente para fijarla en uno de los faroles de la calle.

-Eres el _bambino_ de la tarde – le reconoció ella entusiasmada.

-No soy un niño – le corrigió él, ya ni siquiera intentando esconder su acento.

-Entonces mejor me dices cómo quieres que te diga.

-Lovino, así me llamo, y así me gusta que me digan – respondió con rudeza. Ni siquiera tenía intención de ser grosero, pero esa bailaora hechicera lo ponía tremendamente nervioso.

-Antonia – le dijo ella buscando estrecharle la mano. Lovino no quiso ser descortés así que se arriesgó a quemarse, tocó esa mano fina y morena con la suya y podría jurar que un ventarrón en ese momento vino hacia ellos a propósito solo para lanzarle un aliento del aroma a canela de esa mujer gitana.

-¿Quieres tomarte un té? – le interrumpió ella.

-¿Qué? –preguntó él, descolocado - ¿A esta hora? ¿Dónde va a haber té a esta hora?

-En mi casa – contestó ella como si fuera lo más normal – después de todo si me salvaste allí en el pub tienes que asegurarte de que llegue bien a mi casa, y no puedo nada más echarte fuera sin compensártelo.

-¿No te da miedo? Soy un desconocido… podría ser un sicópata

-Pero no lo eres ¿Eres del posgrado en Arte no? ¿Estabas en el congreso del otro día verdad? Te he visto en la facultad… no creo que seas un sicópata – le refutó poniéndose a andar.

-Los académicos también podemos ser sicópatas – intentó disuadirla Lovino, ya caminando a su lado.

-Pero los sicópatas no te advierten que pueden serlo – razonó ella – vamos, no seas pesado, tómate un té conmigo, me gusta con canela… igual tengo café si quieres, ¿un cappuccino tal vez?

No se atrevió a decir nada. La siguió a casa sin querer dar muestras de que sabía donde vivía. Esa noche fue la primera vez que tuvo una de aquellas apasionantes conversaciones con Antonia sobre sus intereses comunes y la primera vez que además discutieron por sus abismantes diferencias de opinión.

Y a esa vez le siguieron varias. Se encontraban frecuentemente en la Facultad, ella misma le había contado las cosas que él ya sabía de ella, y otras más, como que había bailado en una compañía de danza, que afectivamente había sangre árabe en sus venas, que había nacido en Sevilla y había estudiado danza en Madrid y en Francia donde aprendió tango. Que su madre la jodía por estar soltera pero a ella no le importaba; junto con esas cosas aprendió que era exasperantemente alegre, que tenía una risa fácil y eterna, que gustaba de la paella, los churros, la sangría y que además era adicta a los tomates igual que él. No es como si eso le hubiera matado de felicidad.

La amistad con Antonia siempre fue tirante porque de alguna manera, la tensión sexual estuvo presente siempre, desde el momento que ella estaba bailando la tonada de la casada infiel y él la devoró con la mirada. Años después ella admitiría que parte de la inspiración de ese día le había venido al ver al jovencito de ojos pardos sentado frente a ella con su cara seria y su intensidad.

No podían parar de discutir cada vez que se juntaban a almorzar o a beber café y muchas de esas veces ella se retiraba indignada llamándole "jodido italiano amargado". Las diferencias de opinión más que nada venían por la forma de concebir el arte. Para él cada obra es una acción comprometida, con ideología y vida propia; para ella cada manifestación artística es un latido de belleza y no necesariamente tiene que ir ligada a un cuento ideológico. Él la llamaría mujer ingenua con pensamientos pueriles y ella lo llamaría amargado y denso.

Algo semejante a la culpa, luego de una discusión fatal en una cafetería donde ella casi lo había abofeteado, lo hizo ir a buscarla al salón en que impartía sus cursos, los alumnos ya se debían haber retirado así que entró sin golpear sintiendo la melodía del "Il Tango delle rose", Antonia en medio del salón, aún con su faldón sobrepuesto sobre las calzas bailaba en solitario haciendo que Lovino olvidara en ese instante a qué iba. Parecía mentira y un pecado que esa danza hubiera sido concebida para bailarla entre hombres. Se aproximó a ella sin hacerle saber su presencia, solo la jaló del brazo con cierta brusquedad para atraerla hacia sí.

-¿Qué haces? – interrogó molesta.

-Mujer ilusa, el tango se baila de a dos – le había dicho simplemente.

_Là, là tra le rose e i fior/__Allí, allí, entre las rosas y las flores__  
>l'idillio incominciò<em>_/ El romance comenzó__  
>e furon baci,y con un beso  
>carezze audaci caricias audaces  
>poi le follie della passion.a continuación la locura de la pasión  
><em>_"T'amo", ella sussurra / 'te amo' ella susurra  
>e un bacio ardente la fa tremar. y un beso ardiente la hace temblar  
>Ed al suo dolce amory su dulce amor  
>sussurra ognor così: susurrando de esta manera  
><em>

Lovino la dirige haciéndola girar mientras la perfora con esos ojos pardos inyectados en rabia o algo que ella no sabe descifrar. El agarre de Lovino es fuerte, posesivo y bravo. No puede evitar sentir temor al enfrentar esa intensa mirada mientras la llevan como una muñeca de trapo. Sus piernas se enredan en medio de las piernas de él para intentar atacarle y él la inclina hacia atrás, casi haciéndole tocar el suelo, solo para enseñarle quien manda. ¿Así se sentirá el matador en el ruedo cuando enfrenta al toro y sabe que el animal tiene todas las de ganar? Porque esto que le hace sentir Lovino es algo parecido a la muerte: le aterra, quiere huir de él y al mismo tiempo está ansiosa, como si llevara esperándolo toda su vida.

_"Amami! Baciami con passione!/ Amame, ¡bésame con pasión!_

_Prendimi! Stringimi con ardor! / Llevame, aprétame con ardor_

_Coglimi! La mia vita è come un fiore:/ Cógeme, la vida es como una flor_

_presto fiorisce e presto muore./ florece temprano y pronto muere _

La mano de Lovino recorre su cintura, en la parte baja de su espalda, Antonia suspira, casi jadeando desesperada e intenta acercarse a él, pero él la aleja para luego pegarla a su cuerpo, con más fuerza, aún más cerca, tanto que sus alientos se fusionan y casi no queda aire para respirar; Lovino corre el rostro con una sonrisa coqueta, ladina, maliciosa, ya sabiendo lo que ella desea pero sin querer dárselo, aunque a él también el deseo le esté partiendo como un rayo.

Dan unos cuantos pasos más mientras su piernas se enredan y desenredan mil veces, los tacones de Antonia hacen eco en la habitación y están sonando como él siempre quiso, desde que la vio en el escenario bailando Flamenco: sonando en privado, solo para él, sin ojos ni oídos intrusos que puedan robarle el encanto de su "maja".

Al morir la melodía con una última nota alta y agonizante vuelve a apretarla por la cintura indicándole que ahora sí, ahora puede colgarse de su cuello y mancharle la boca con su labial rojo. Antonia no se hace esperar para devorarle, casi pierden el equilibrio y Lovino se agarra de unos de los amplificadores que hay por ahí cerca para que en ímpetu de la española no lo tumbe de espaldas. Se sienta sobre el parlante abriendo sus piernas para que ella se acomode en medio y le pueda abrazar sin obstáculos. La fuerza del contacto hace que el amplificador en que están sentados rasguñe el piso. Le da igual. En ese momento se podría cargar las cortinas, las paredes, el piano de cola… se cargaría todo el puto edificio con tal de seguir saboreando a Antonia.

Igualmente la aparta casi de un empujón, sosteniéndola de los hombros mientras ella jadea, sudorosa, hambrienta y desconcertada.

-Ven a mi casa – le ordena él intensificando el agarre sobre sus brazos, enterrando sus labios en el cuello de ella para persuadirla.

Lovino había tenido razón al advertirle. Era un sicópata, era un bastardo bruto, posesivo y mandón. Pero ella no podría quererlo de otra manera porque Antonia Fernandez Carriedo tampoco era una mujer ordinaria; era una bailaora y había encontrado a su compañero.

Ni siquiera se arrepentiría un par de años más tarde cuando en el frío de Boston diera a luz a su primogénito, un muchachito de cabello castaño como su padre, piel morena y los ojos verdes de su madre, solo que estos no podían ver. Toñito, como le decían, era un Vargas y era un hijo de la unión de dos locos, así que si había padres capaces de sacar adelante a un niño ciego esos serían ellos. Lovino había besado las únicas lágrimas que derramó en toda su vida por el estado de su hijo y le había dicho: No hay motivo para llorar, el crío es perfecto.

Y así es como fueron las cosas.


	13. Color mine

**Nota: **Este capi me costó un huevo y no o habría logrado sin escuchar el "Symphonicities" de Sting, especial la versión sinfónica de "When we dance" (yo en serio tengo una adicción seria con el té y la música). Honores también a Depeche Mode, mi banda favorita (junto con Queen )

* * *

><p><strong>Color Mine<strong>

_Let me take you on a trip /Déjame llevarte en un viaje  
>Around the world and back alrededor del mundo y de regreso  
>And you won't have to move  y no tendrás que moverte  
>You just sit still  sólo siéntate y espera_

_Now let your mind do the walking / deja a tu mente hacer la caminata  
>And let my body do the talking  y a mi cuerpo hablar  
>Let me show you the world in my eyes  déjame mostrarte el mundo en mis ojos_

(The world in my eyes- Depeche Mode)

Arthur le dio un sorbo a su trago, y al instante Alfred agarró su rostro, plantándole un beso en los labios, prácticamente comiéndole la boca. Elizabeta aplaudió fascinada y juraría que escuchó a Rod decir algo que sonó como "Búsquense un hotel". Antonia y su marido, Lovino, en ese intertanto seguían discutiendo sobre qué tipo de vino pedir; era de lo más divertido como en un segundo parecía que se querían arrancar la cabeza y al siguiente estaban de lo más mimosos. "Los opuestos se atraen" pensó Matilda mientras observaba las parejas que la rodeaban y sostenía la mano de Francis que parecía determinado a gastar bromas en doble sentido a todos los presentes.

-¿¡Qué haces!– exclamó horrorizado el inglés al menor que se relamía los labios.

-Qué quieres que haga… si en este lugar no me quieren vender una cerveza, al menos déjame probar algo de tu ron– contestó como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Idiota– masculló el inglés medio colorado.

-Aw… son tan tiernos– molestó Francis recibiendo un manotazo de parte de su amigo.

Habían asistido todos juntos al "Melancholia's Lounge" a ver al hermano de Lovino que, al parecer, era cantante de Jazz. A estas alturas Arthur ya no sentía la necesidad en ocultar la relación ni seguir negando lo innegable, al menos frente a sus amigos. Los Jones eran otra historia.

"Salir del closet" – en el cual, según su opinión nunca había estado – frente a sus amigos del centro y de la universidad no había sido nada traumático como se lo había imaginado. Tal vez porque todos ya lo daban por sentado. "Ya… te estás liando con el pequeño sueño americano, dinos algo que no sepamos" dijo Eliza al saberlo con toda la intención de picarlo. Como si fastidiar a Arthur Kirkland fuera muy difícil.

Pese a eso, seguían sin darle nombre a lo que tenían. Alfred la verdad, ya se había acostumbrado, si alguien le preguntaba no podía decir que era su amigo, pero diría que era su pareja, o algo así; el nombre de lo que tenían ya no era tan importante si al menos podían salir por la calle de la mano y estar con su gente como estaban ahora. Lo único que le cabreaba era tener que esconderse de su madre cuando él sentía que realmente no estaba haciendo nada malo. Estar con Arthur era demasiado natural como para que resultase algo digno de esconder, pero nuevamente, a Arthur había que darle sus tiempos y sus espacios.

Ahora como si nada, se estaba recargando contra él buscando ser abrazado y él no pudo hacer más que acunarlo, indiferente a las miradas molestosas de Elizabeta y Francis que parecían querer armar un escándalo de cada demostración de afecto pública.

Un chiquillo castaño y flacucho con pinta distraída salió al escenario acompañado de tres músicos, fue presentado como Feliciano Vargas y Antonia se puso a aplaudir como una loca, causando un poco de molestia en Lovino que la verdad parecía molestarse por todo. Comenzaron sonidos de trompetas y piano, luego el chiquillo comenzó a cantar.

_Puorte 'e cazune cu nu stemma arreto / __Llevas pantalones con una marca en el trasero_

_na cuppulella cu 'a visiera aizata / __Una gorra con la visera hacia arriba_

_passa scampanianno pe' Tuleto / __Andas campaneando por Toledo_

_comm'a nu guappo, pe' te fa' guarda'/ __como un chulo, para hacerte notar_

Arthur se incorporó de donde estaba y exclamó: - ¡Amo esta canción!- Y comenzó a seguir la letra.

_Tu vuo' fa' ll'americano / Te quieres hacer el americano_

_mericano, mericano... / americano, americano_

_sient'a mme chi t' 'o ffa fa'? / escúchame, ¿crees que merece la pena?_

_tu vuoi vivere alla moda,/ Tú quieres vivir a la moda_

_ma se bevi "whisky and soda" / pero si bebes "whisky and soda"_

_po' te siente 'e disturba'/ luego te sientes mareado_

_Tu abball' o' rocchenroll / Tú bailas rock and roll_

_tu giochi a baisiboll / tú juegas al baseball_

_ma e solde p' e' Ccamel / pero el dinero para los Camel_

_chi te li dà? la borsetta di mammà! / ¿Quién te lo da? ¿El bolsito de mamá?_

_Tu vuo' fa' ll'americano / Te quieres hacer el americano_

_mericano, mericano / americano, americano_

_ma si' nato in Italy! / ¡Pero naciste en Italy!_

_sient' a mme: nun ce sta niente 'a fa' / Escúchame: no hay nada que se pueda hacer_

_ok, napulità! / ¡Ok, napolitano!_

-Este chico es estupendo– admitió Arthur entusiasmado, en ese momento, Alfred se levantó y lo tomó de la mano.

-No más que yo– dijo con chulería y se lo llevó donde todo el mundo estaba bailando.

-Ahí van de nuevo– anunció Antonia y puso sus manos en la cintura mirando a su marido que estaba catando cuidadosamente el vino que había terminado eligiendo su mujer –Deja de buscar una excusa para decir que el vino estaba malo y baila conmigo– le ordenó ella arrastrándolo hacia donde fueron los otros dos chicos.

Habían agarrado como costumbre grupal salir los días viernes. Se tomaban unas copas, a veces bailaban, la idea por lo general era ir a escuchar y conversar, en realidad discutir, que era algo que se daba bastante bien entre los ocho. Francis discutía con Arthur, y Elizabeta los molestaba a los dos; Roderich intentaba calmar a Elizabeta y Antonia – que adoraba estos pleitos divertidos – incendiaba los ánimos con sus comentarios a la vez que discutía con Lovino. Matilda sólo se dedicaba a ver, ya que descubrió que sus intentos de frenar las peleas eran infructuosos. Al final de la velada, cerca de la madrugada, se despedían y Alfred junto a Arthur se irían directo a la casa de los Jones.

-Uno más– le decía el menor agarrando de los hombros al mayor que no estaba haciendo en realidad mucha fuerza para empujarlo.

-Puede venir alguien– decía divertido tratando de disuadirlo –bueno, uno más– terminó rindiéndose y se colgó del cuello del americano para volver a besarlo, se separó jalando juguetonamente su labio inferior y el de ojos azules bufó en frustración.

-Buenas noches– le despidió Arthur mandándolo fuera de la habitación. Se quedó recargado en la puerta sonriendo tontamente. Si le hubiera dicho que iba a ser tan feliz al andar con un chiquillo hiperquinético como ése que acababa de comer a besos nunca lo hubiera creído. A veces al estar con él a solas en su casa por las tardes mientras se besaban y se conocían con las manos en la oscuridad, creía que había una bomba de tiempo en su pecho, que sus latidos marcaban el temporizador y al acelerarse era como si fuera a estallar, en cualquier momento.

Por eso tenía tanto miedo a que su pequeño pedazo de cielo fuera descubierto y se lo arrancaran definitivamente. Lo amaba. No tenía otra explicación posible, aunque nunca se lo hubiera dicho, aunque a veces se hiciera el molesto y agobiado con el exceso de atenciones que recibía de su parte. Amaba su simplicidad, su risa fácil, su exceso de energía, su juventud, sus aires infantiles, su madurez cuando era necesaria, su interés por ayudar a otros; Amaba su egocentrismo a veces, su ingenuidad, lo tonto y cargante que se podía poner a veces, como si fuera un cachorrito con constantes ganas de jugar.

Se llevó la mano a los labios suspirando. Recordando el tacto, la humedad, la sensación de su lengua invadiéndolo, el sabor, el olor, las manos del menor aferradas a su espalda, como se sentía enterrar sus dedos en el cabello lacio de Alfred y el olor a shampoo que emerge al hacerlo. Recordó como se había sentido esa vez que estaban sobre su sofá besándose y coló una de sus manos bajo la playera del chico sintiendo sus abdominales contraerse de la impresión, cómo había recorrido su vientre y se había detenido en sus pectorales; cómo Alfred había jadeado dentro del beso apretándose contra él, friccionando la entrepierna contra la suya y como eso le había producido un placer tan grande que pensó que enloquecería.

El americano había comenzado a intentar desabrochar su camisa desesperado y entonces ya nada los hubiera detenido. Nada, excepto el hecho de que no podía tomar a Alfred de esa manera y luego plantarle cara a los Jones. Y no era como si tuviera en planes aguantarse los deseos toda la vida. Pero claramente debía hablar con Dominique y Jack antes, decirles lo que estaba pasando entre ellos y rogar por obtener su aprobación. No es como si se fuera a alejar de Alfred si no lo aprobaban, pero debía hacer bien las cosas.

Él es el mayor. Él es el que pudo ponerle freno a esta locura y se negó a hacerlo. Él es quien se está negando a hacer pública su relación frente a otros que no fueran sus amigos. Por su culpa es que Alfred estuvo confundido y dolido por la relatividad de todo durante tanto tiempo; pero ya estaban a puertas de la Navidad y antes de que termine el año debe ser él mismo quien debe enrielar las cosas, destapar la relación y ponerle un nombre de una vez por todas.

Alfred le había dicho que a él no le importaba hacerlo, que cuando él estuviera listo hablarían con sus padres. Le había dicho además que respetaba su decisión de no llegar más allá en su intimidad si no estaban juntos como Dios manda. Claro, también le había dicho que por favor se apresurara en hacerlo, porque sus pelotas se iban a caer, que las tenía azules y que si no lo hacía por su salud mental lo hiciera por compasión a su salud física. Arthur se había tenido que reír a carcajadas de eso.

Había algo tan raro en eso de querer a alguien y ser correspondido. No era como si no le hubiera gustado alguien antes. Cuando estuvo en Londres con Tina ella le había gustado, ella misma se había acercado y habían acabado teniendo una relación bastante apasionante. Y luego estuvo Mizuko; con ellas se había sentido querido, e incluso deseado. Sin embargo de las dos veces que había estado realmente enamorado en su vida, ésta era la única en que era correspondido y la sensación era embriagante.

Se infundió valor "Vamos… será mañana" se dijo "Mañana a la hora de almuerzo les sueltas la bomba, si te odian entonces te retiras y secuestras al chico…" Se sorprendió a sí mismo. Aparte de pedófilo y alcohólico estaba resultando también un secuestrador "Bien, Arthur, estás hecho todo un pirata" pensó divertido antes de dormirse. Esa noche necesitó contar miles de ovejas para poder conciliar el sueño.

Se levantó temprano junto con Dominique. Tenían la costumbre de levantarse a las ocho y media de la mañana sin importar el día que fuera. Como Jack y Alfred dormían hasta tarde aprovechaban de tomar un desayuno inglés, con té y tostadas mientras conversaban animadamente en la cocina. A las diez de la mañana padre e hijo comenzaban a moverse en el segundo piso, se escuchaba a Jack dar miles de órdenes simples y ridículas a su hijo "Apúrate en la ducha" "No te eches tanta colonia" "No arrastres los pies al andar". Dominique y Arthur reían en el primer piso hasta cuando Alfred llegó evidentemente fastidiado a sentarse al lado de Arthur y abrazándolo por la espalda sin reparar en que no debía hacer eso delante de su madre.

Arthur quedó congelado en su sitio: -Ja ja, Alfred, ya estás un poco grande para esto ¿No?– dijo tratando de sonar natural, sin conseguirlo. La señora Jones no dijo nada de todos modos, sólo continuó con lo que estaba haciendo y ofreció a su hijo:

-¿Quieres tostadas francesas hoy?, te pudo hacer un poco de tocino si quieres–

Alfred cayó en cuenta y se alejó del inglés que de pronto estaba sudando frío.

-Con las tostadas está bien– contestó perdiendo el apetito. Dominique de espaldas a ellos lucía totalmente indiferente y Alfred no sabía si interpretarlo como buena o mala señal. Cuando Jack bajó a desayunar parecía que la presión era aún más grande. Arthur estaba menos crítico de lo común y Alfred estaba inusualmente silencioso.

Cuando al medio día se sentaron a la mesa fue cuando el jefe de hogar de los Jones decidió romper el silencio.

-Bien– soltó de pronto –los conozco y algo raro está sucediendo porque Alfred no está hablando tonterías como de costumbre, así que o sueltan la sopa o los tendré que obligar-.

Los chicos se sobresaltaron sobre sus sillas. Arthur de pronto palideció y Alfred agarró su mano por debajo de la mesa.

-Eh… lo que pasa es que…- comenzó a vocalizar el menor hecho un lío.

-No, Al, yo les debo decir…- lo detuvo el mayor.

-Yo también quiero decirlo, vamos, es "nuestro problema" no sólo tuyo– le respondió el americano.

-Ok, están comenzando a preocuparme– admitió Jack -¿Qué sucede? ¿Están en líos? ¿Drogas? Espero de verdad que no sean drogas… ¿Se han peleado con alguien? ¿Deben dinero?-

-Jack- lo interrumpió Dominique que traía la carne asada a la mesa –no seas dramático, ellos no serían capaces de meterse en esa clase de líos… Arthur no lo permitiría ¿Cierto, cariño?– preguntó aludiendo al inglés que de pronto comenzaba a lucir enfermo.

-Disculpa, Dominique, yo… no puedo seguir mintiendo– soltó de pronto –Quería hablar con ustedes hoy de todas maneras– Alfred a su lado inspiró tanto aire que llegó a marearse –Pasa que… Alfred y yo… - No sabía cómo decirlo, "Vamos, directo y sin dolor" pensó resuelto –Pasa que nos gustamos, no, no sólo eso, lo quiero, estoy enamorado de él…-

Jack escuchó en silencio y Alfred intervino.

-Es cierto, má, pá… yo quiero estar con él, de verdad, no es como otras veces, es en serio – aseguró.

-Juro que no era esa mi intención al acercarme a él– se disculpó Arthur –sólo sucedió, traté de evitarlo, de verdad, pero no pude, es más fuerte que yo… -

Dominique fue a tomar la mano de Arthur que estaba rígida sobre la mesa.

-No pasa nada, querido… no estás cometiendo un crimen– le aseguró; luego se volvió a su hijo –Alfie, no me sorprende, en verdad lo esperaba, hace tiempo lo veía venir– admitió.

Ahora todos se volvieron a Jack que seguía silencioso mirando insistentemente el trozo de carne asada.

-Yo no sé qué decir– emitió luego de un minuto que se hizo eterno –también lo esperaba pero… necesito tiempo… para digerirlo– y sin decir nada más siguió comiendo en silencio. Su mujer no quiso seguir hablando del tema, hasta que Jack se retiró a ver televisión a la sala de estar. Luego arrastró a los chicos a la cocina y se lanzó a los brazos de su hijo.

-¡Alfie!– exclamó casi llorosa -¡Estás enamorado!– Arthur no se lo podía creer ¿Eso era todo? ¿Y los gritos? ¿Y las hordas de gente con antorchas y tridentes? ¿No se supone que lo iban a castrar por pedófilo?

-Debo admitir que nunca pensé que fuera a ser de un chico– continuó ella –pero estoy tan feliz de que al fin quieras a alguien en serio… Porque lo quieres en serio ¿verdad?-

-Claro que sí, má - contestó casi a gritos.

Ella sonrió satisfecha y se acercó a abrazar a Arthur.

-Lindo, pobre… tenías tanto miedo– el inglés se soltó como si en cualquier momento se fuera a poner a llorar –sabes que yo te adoro, no te echaría de casa porque le has robado el corazón a mi hijo-

-Tengo veintiséis años– le recordó él angustiado aún.

-Para mí como si tuvieras doce– Replicó ella –Vamos, no es como si pudieras ser su padre… llevan tanto tiempo siendo amigos y se quieren tanto, supe que iba a pasar esto desde que los vi en tu cumpleaños– dijo mirando a Alfred –sí, cuando estábamos viendo los fuegos artificiales y ustedes parecían más pendientes el uno del otro que de lo que pasaba alrededor.

Los chicos se sorprendieron ante la confesión y siguieron escuchando.

-Entonces me pareció extraño, pero bueno, son jóvenes, y se quieren, yo no tengo problemas morales ni religiosos con que sean dos chicos, ni con la diferencia de edad siempre que se respeten entre ustedes y se sepan cuidar uno al otro– explicó –y en cuanto a Jack, denle tiempo, no le parece mal, sólo está haciéndose a la idea… no es como si no hubiéramos hablado de esto antes –

-¿De verdad lo hablaron?– preguntó Alfred.

-Dios, qué vergüenza… - suspiró el inglés.

-Vamos, no es grave, querido, no serán los primeros ni los últimos, ahora si quieran vayan al patio o suban, pero no se encierren en un cuarto… supongo que van a haber reglas al respecto– les informó ella.

Los chicos asintieron y salieron a la habitación de Alfred, dejando la puerta abierta. El inglés se sentó en la cama, luego el menor se sentó frente a él en la silla de su escritorio.

-Eso fue todo– anunció Alfred tomando la mano de Arthur que aún estaba medio agitado.

-No, no lo fue– replicó el británico abriendo sus dedos para enlazarlos con los del chico –aún no me has contestado-

-¿Qué cosa?– interrogó el más joven sin entender del todo.

-Te amo– admitió con bastante pudor el inglés pero sonando casi como si se tratara de una declaración de principios –y quiero hacer las cosas bien, quiero tomarte de la mano en la calle, y besarte sin esconderme detrás de un pilar– dijo recordando todo aquello que Alfred le había pedido hace unos meses –quiero decir que estoy enamorado y quiero poder presentarte a la gente como mi novio – finalizó esperando la respuesta.

-¿Y tú creías que había una posibilidad que yo te dijera que no?-

-No puedo asumir que vas a querer amararte a un viejo-

-Un viejo ciego– completó Alfred con un tono bromista –que no sabe lo guapo que es y que alrededor hay miles de personas mejor parecidas que yo, entonces no tendré que preocuparme de que andes distrayéndote con otros– Arthur tuvo que reírse –es perfecto, te tengo sólo para mí –

-Eres un imbécil– soltó Arthur, alcanzando con su mano el rostro del chico para chocar su nariz con la de él.

A la hora de la cena Jack quiso tomar la palabra por primera vez para referirse al tema.

-Quiero que sepan que nada ha cambiado– anunció –Arthur, puedes continuar quedándote los fines de semana, sigues siendo bienvenido y no quiero que dejes de hablarme por vergüenza… aún debo acostumbrarme, pero estaré bien– ahora se dirigió a su hijo –Más te vale que si estás haciendo este jaleo sea en serio, porque si es otra de tus andadas…-

-Es totalmente en serio– declaró el joven Jones.

-Bien entonces, ahora las normas: Nada de escabullirse por las noches, siguen durmiendo en habitaciones separadas, no quiero besuqueos en mis narices, si quieren abrazarse y tomarse la mano no hay problema… y una cosa más– dijo clavando sus ojos en ambos de tal manera que Arthur casi podía sentirlos, aunque no los viera –Esta casa sigue teniendo las mismas reglas, así como no te dejaba enrollarte con chicas bajo este techo, no quiero saber que están haciendo cosas raras, no quiero ver nada ni oír ruidos extraños, si quieren hacer algo lo harán en otro sitio, ¿entendido?-

Arthur creía que moriría de vergüenza, pero asintió y dijo sinceramente: -Gracias-

-Bien, ahora por favor coman en paz y dejen de poner esa cara de moribundos de una maldita vez– ordenó comenzando a cortar lo que quedaba de la carne del almuerzo.

Luego de tener el consentimiento oficial, Arthur podía jurar que se podía respirar otro aire, ahora andaba en la calle como si el mundo le perteneciera, casi haciendo alarde al tomar la mano de Alfred a la luz del día. Incluso había llamado a casa para decirle a su madre que: "Bien, te saliste con la tuya… ahora ando con "el crío"'. La señora Kirkland no podía estar más feliz, incluso comenzó a exigirle llevar al chico a Inglaterra para conocerlo. Y bueno, eso era algo que terminaría haciendo tarde o temprano.

Por ahora le bastaba nada más con escuchar sus pasos a las seis de la tarde por el centro y salir a recibirlo brevemente. Se sentía como un adolescente viviendo en una película demasiado cursi. Ese chico era su kriptonita, era su fortaleza y el centro de su universo; a veces bastaba sólo con escuchar el ritmo de sus pasos venir hacia él para hacer que todo en su sistema se pusiera alerta. Conocía el ruido de su risa, los distintos tonos y ritmos que utilizaba al hablar. Conocía la textura de sus manos, la forma de abrazarlo y cómo esos brazos se cerraban en torno a él.

Por eso es que todo había resultado tan natural.

Fue un día viernes, habían ido a cenar solos, excusándose con sus amigos, y se habían ido caminando calmadamente hasta llegar a la casa del mayor. Eran cerca de la una de la madrugada y Alfred le rogaba que por favor se fuera a su casa, Arthur estaba intentado echar algo de ropa a la mochila cuando de pronto cayó en cuenta. Se dirigió a la sala en que el americano lo estaba esperando, al estirar su brazo hacia él, encontró la mano del menor en medio de su oscuridad. Le tomó del rostro y con un beso suave le susurró:

-¿No preferirías en vez de que nos vayamos, quedarte aquí? –

Alfred no puede contener su emoción, da un pequeño sobresalto y el inglés lo interpreta como miedo.

-No importa, no es necesario– dijo quitándole importancia.

-Sí quiero- le aclaró el menor –le aviso a mamá con un mensaje– Tal vez debió sentirse culpable por eso. Podía imaginar lo que Dominique iba a deducir de un mensaje como "Me quedo a dormir en casa de mi novio", pero no alcanzó a preocuparse porque las manos de Alfred estaban alrededor de su rostro y sintió esos labios sobre su frente, luego sobre su párpado, en la punta de su nariz y finalmente en sus labios, que estaban ya deseosos de recibirlo.

-Apaga la luz– le ordenó Arthur de ese modo sutilmente demandante, Alfred no pudo más que hacerle caso. Estaban a oscuras. Ése era el mundo en el que Arthur se desenvolvía como nadie. Tomó su mano para guiarlo a la habitación. Había algo totalmente nuevo y excitante en la idea de ir a su cuarto ahora – pese a que había estado allí muchas veces – porque esta vez sabía que estaba a punto de derribar la barrera más grande de todas; lo que le agregaba adrenalina al caso, era saber que él mismo estaba por experimentar y entregar algo que nunca antes le había dado a nadie.

Arthur sacó de uno de los cajones una pañoleta que usualmente llevaba en el cuello en las noches de verano, y se dirigió donde Alfred.

-¿Qué haces?– preguntó el menor sintiéndose algo vulnerable.

-Esta primera vez, me gustaría que vieras como yo lo hago… ¿Confías en mí?-

-Sí– contestó simplemente ayudando a su novio a quitarle los anteojos y anudarle el pañuelo. Debió admitir que le dio un poco de miedo, se sintió limitado y hasta un poco asustado. El británico lo guió a la cama con suavidad, dándole el mismo trato que el chico había tenido con él todo este tiempo.

El americano no entendía mucho de que iba todo esto, hasta que sintió los labios de Arthur sobre su cuello y ahogó un jadeo de la sorpresa. Se dejó hacer mientras era recostado sobre el colchón, sintió el peso del inglés sobre su cuerpo. Unas manos con dedos largos se colaron bajo su camiseta, recorriendo su pecho y estómago como otras veces, sólo que ahora sin mayores miramientos, la prenda fue jalada por sobre su cabeza con un cuidado especial para no sacar la venda.

Sus manos se fueron a posar indecisas y perdidas sobre el pecho del inglés sin tener muy claro como desabotonarle la camisa. Unas manos expertas lo guiaron para poder, uno por uno, liberándolos y todo en el proceso había sido tan jodidamente tortuoso, por no saber cuántos botones faltaban, pensó que seguro era así para Arthur todo el tiempo y de cierto modo ¿eso no lo hacía todo más emocionante?

Finalmente sus manos encontraron la piel que estaban buscando y había sido como desenterrar un tesoro. Ver a Arthur sin camiseta en el verano mientras nadaba, le había servido para recrear su vista y tener una imagen mental que llevarse cuando ardía de deseos y se tocaba pensando en él. Experimentarlo de primera fuente con cada uno de los poros de sus yemas, que ahora viajaban frenéticas por ese trozo de cielo expuesto a su merced, era algo que iba más allá de lo que su loca imaginación había maquinado.

Sin poder ver, no tenía más remedio que repasar los caminos una y otra vez para memorizarlos, para intentar descubrir cuáles eran las coordenadas, cuál era la manera de bailar sobre esa piel y hacerla estremecerse como ahora que Arthur parecía estar incendiándose. No hacía falta verlo, lo sentía ahí en donde la temperatura estaba subiendo, en donde había comenzado a elaborarse un temblor de piernas y por la manera en que ese gemido había sonado como un recital de violines, como esas trompetas del jazz, como la voz de Sinatra: un sonido perfecto.

En un segundo perdió la concentración y la capacidad de hilar alguna idea coherente. Se creyó caer a un precipicio, así, arrastrado por una poderosa fuerza de gravedad, cuando sintió la humedad de la boca de Arthur transitar por su pecho, parsimoniosamente, entreteniéndose en aquellas dos áreas sensibles. Quiso gritar cuando la lengua del británico fue a su ombligo y una de sus manos seguía paso a paso tratando de desentramar sus misterios.

Nunca había sido tan inconsciente del momento en que sus pantalones desaparecieron, ni siquiera cuando estaba alcoholizado con chicas cualquiera. Ahora estaba siendo embargado por algo superior: estaba ebrio de Arthur y del modo enloquecedor en que estaba despertando todas y cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas, incluso aquellas que nunca en sus diecinueve años habían sido estimuladas.

Arthur lo estaba probando, estaba intentando sentirlo con todos los sentidos con los que podía y el calor de su boca lo estaba llevando al límite, tuvo que jalar su cabello – luego de tantear un rato - para alejarlo de su entrepierna.

-¿Es que acaso no te gusta?– preguntó el británico divertido

-No es eso… es que… es demasiado– suspiró sin saber exactamente cómo es que se construía una oración completa.

-¿Quieres tocarme?– invita el mayor sin esperar una respuesta, simplemente dirigiendo las manos del americano hacia su torso. El menor tragó saliva. Se sintió como un chiquillo virgen de quince años, recorriendo tímidamente, sin atreverse a bajar, llegó a las caderas del inglés, besó su cuello, sus dedos fueron bajando por la cara interna de los muslos del mayor que jadeó desesperado. Si hubiera sido por él, habría obligado al menor a tocarlo donde quería de una vez, pero debía dejarlo aprender a andar por su cuerpo.

Se deja hacer simplemente sentándose a horcajadas sobre el menor que finalmente está comenzando a palpar su excitación, con vacilación, casi con miedo, la toma entre sus manos y comienza una caricia lenta y tortuosa antes de decir.

-Más te vale ser cuidadoso si vas a "atacarme" con esto–

Arthur emitió una risa y preguntó:

-¿Estás seguro que quieres que sea yo quien "dispare" primero?–

-Vamos… te conozco, señor controlador– bromeó el americano –dios… es tan raro no ver nada– En ese momento ambos rieron relajando un poco la caldeada atmósfera –por otra parte… sentirte así es fantástico–

El inglés volvió a posicionarse sobre el americano que no sabe en qué momento Arthur ha lubricado sus dedos ni con qué lo ha hecho pero siente que está siendo invadido de forma gradual, se siente incómodo, pero no puede echarse para atrás, Arthur parece saber exactamente qué hacer y cómo hacerlo para calmar sus miedos y aumentar su excitación pese a que estaba temblando como una hoja.

-¿Has estado así antes con otros hombres?- pregunta temeroso de la respuesta que recibirá, más el británico pone una mano sobre su mejilla y lo besa con suavidad.

-¿Importa realmente?– Responde –lo que importa es que estoy aquí contigo, y que no pienso irme a ningún lado-

El americano no puede protestar. Eso es cierto. De todos modos él no es exactamente una blanca paloma. Se ha acostado con tantas mujeres en el pasado que pedirle pureza a Arthur sería absurdo. Esta era la primera vez que lo haría con alguien que ama y eso era lo que importaba.

Arthur agradecía por una parte que Alfred confiara tanto en él como para permitirle ser el activo. Sabe que Alfred lo conoce lo suficiente como para saber que no se sentiría cómodo si no tiene el control de la situación y que pese a que el americano no es precisamente un chico sumiso está permitiéndole esto porque quiere ganarse su confianza.

Alfred es todo jadeos y temblores cuando siente que Arthur se va internando en él. Pensó que iba a ser mucho más terrible, doloroso. Es incómodo, pero no insoportable, el inglés tiene mucho tacto de no descuidarlo, de atender su excitación y en este momento está entendiendo por qué le han vendado los ojos.

Está aprendiendo a ver con la piel que siente el calor de la otra al friccionarse con la suya, con el olfato está percibiendo la esencia, el sudor, el aliento del inglés al besarlo; con el oído escuchando sus gemidos roncos, su respiración, la amorosa forma en que le habla y le dice todo eso que antes no se atrevía a decirle y que probablemente no le dirá en otro contexto que no sea éste; con su gusto, pudiendo saborear esa mezcla de té y canela característica del inglés que es agridulce.

Pero no sólo su sabor es agridulce; Arthur es agridulce. Cínico y amable, temperamental y sensible. Fiero y dócil, fuerte y frágil. En pocas palabras era desgarradoramente bello. Pero no bello como él creía antes, sino bello como Arthur considera belleza.

-Hey, que es esto– comenta Arthur divertido tocando un tramo de flacidez en el estómago de su amante.

-Lo siento… me gusta mucho la comida chatarra– se disculpó el estadounidense.

-Oye, no te apenes– susurró Arthur en su oído, dejando un beso en su frente que causó escalofríos al menor- eres hermoso, perfecto, todo en ti me gusta…-

Lo único que puede hacer para demostrar lo agradecido y conmovido que esta con el comentario es mover su cadera para poder permitirle a Arthur internarse aún más allá dentro de sus océanos; era como cuando sus piernas se enredaban en la pista de baile en sincronía, pero mil veces más perfecto. Este movimiento es una danza privada, entre ellos dos se generaba una complicidad, un mundo aparte en que esta sería la coreografía de su baile típico.

El inglés, siendo intuitivo como siempre ha descubierto que ángulo y que ritmo hace que Alfred se deshaga en un festival de espasmos e incoherencias así que mantiene ese ritmo hasta que lo siente volverse agua entre sus brazos, le lleva unos minutos más poder ver el cielo antes de dejarse caer sobre el amplio pecho del chiquillo que aún está tratando de regularizar su respiración.

Su piel está pegajosa. Igualmente, pese a su pulcritud habitual, dormiría feliz en esa suciedad; ésta y todas las noches que pudiera.

-Por favor… recuérdame por qué no habíamos hecho esto antes– preguntó Alfred sacándole una risa.

-Porque estábamos esperando que tus padres nos dieran la bendición–

-¿O sea que esto sería así como… sexo bendito? No me extraña que haya sido tan bueno– No se extrañó tampoco de recibir un pellizco.

-Muy gracioso… a ver qué cara le ponemos mañana a tu madre–

-No sé qué cara le pondrás tú… pero yo le pondré cara de haberme pegado el polvo de mi vida-

Y en ese momento Alfred Jones experimentó el lado agrio de Arthur Kirkland, ganándose un golpe en el estómago. Eventualmente fue liberado de su ceguera temporal para poder pasar gran parte de la noche en vela maravillándose con la desnudez del inglés, con su rostro sereno al dormir, su cabello rubio cenizo humedecido con el sudor y la forma en que se pegaba a sus sienes y patillas; observó su quijada cuadrada con barba a medio crecer, su nariz recta y ese tabique prominente que le daban un aspecto tan atractivo. Escaneó su piel blanca cubierta de vellos claros, casi traslucidos, su espalda ancha y sus brazos rellenos de una sutil y masculina musculatura. Su cintura marcada, el nacimiento de su cadera, las piernas largas que desaparecían bajo las sábanas.

Hasta que Arthur abrió la boca para decirle entre sueños "No seas psicópata y duérmete de una puta vez". Le hizo caso, porque para llenar sus ojos con la imagen de su, ahora novio, tenía tiempo; él tampoco tenía intenciones de irse a ninguna parte.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Uy, sé que me demoré más xD pero entiendan, son tiempos difíciles. Pese a que la primera temporada está escrita hace bastante, estas cosas hay que editarlas y eso lleva tiempo.

Con el próximo capi le damos fin a la primera parte de esta historia. Tengo el script de la segunda temporada y del gerita que no he olvidado, por si daba esa impresión.

Gracias por sus mensajes, me motivan realmente a seguir escribiendo y ponerle más empeño con el melodrama. Un abrazo a todos.


	14. Prisma

_Moon__river, wider than a mile / Río de luna, más ancho que una milla __  
><em>_I'm crossin' you in style some day, /__ Te voy a cruzar con estilo algún día,__  
><em>_Old dream maker,__ /__ Viejo creador de sueños,__  
><em>_You heartbreaker .../__Tu rompecorazones ...__  
><em>_Wherever you're goin',__ /__ A donde quiera que vayas,__  
><em>_I'm goin' your way / Yo sigo tu camino._

_Two drifters, off to__see the world /__ Dos vagabundos, para ver el mundo__  
><em>_There's such a lot of world to see / Hay tanto mundo para ver__  
><em>_We're after the same rainbow's end__ /__ Los dos buscamos el mismo arcoiris__  
><em>_Waitin' 'round the bend .../ __Que nos aguarda al final de la curva ...__  
><em>_My huckleberry friend/__Mi fiel amigo,__  
><em>_Moon__River, and me / Río de luna y yo._

(Moon River – Andy Williams)

**13. Prisma **

-Una vez más- pidió la señora Thatcher a su estudiante que estaba comenzando a frustrarse. Él de verdad quería aprender a bailar Tap, pero le estaba costando un huevo y la verdad no era como que sirviera de algo, pero él amaba tanto la música y tanto escuchar el zapateo de Fred Astaire en las películas que veía su madre – y que él sólo podía disfrutar mediante el oído – que sentía que necesitaba aprender a bailarlo, lo necesitaba y podía hacerlo. Porque ningún imbécil le iba a decir que él no podía hacer esto. Si aprendió karate podía aprender a bailar.

Una chica morena de dieciocho años, castaña con dos coletas amarradas con listones rojos y unos grandes ojos marrones miraba un poco impaciente la escena. Era obvio que la vieja no le iba a enseñar a ese chico de buena manera. Tina se levantó de su silla y se ofreció.

-Miss Tatcher– le pidió educadamente -¿puedo intentarlo yo?–

La señora miró a la chica. Ella era su alumna estrella, dominaba diversos estilos ya que desde que había llegado de Seychelles, su país natal, a Londres, se había inscrito mostrando una asombrosa habilidad para la danza.

-Adelante– le dejó la profesora sentándose a observar en el puesto donde estaba antes la chica. Esta se acerco a Arthur y le agarró la mano.

-No es necesario Tina– le dijo algo nervioso el muchacho ante el contacto con la suave y cálida mano. Él no tenía idea de cómo era Tina físicamente, su impedimento visual no le permitía saberlo, pero había escuchado que era bellísima e incluso le habían descrito que tenía "todas las cosas en su lugar". No podía evitar, siendo el adolescente de dieciséis que era, pensar en si él podría sentir a través de su tacto si era cierto eso. Él no tenía mucha idea de cómo podía ser una mujer ¿Cómo sería? Tenía claro que no tenía lo mismo que él entre las piernas, que se supone que eran más pequeñas y más suaves.

Tina olía a flores, su cabello era sedoso, su voz dulce y cuando ella bailaba, sus pasos eran armónicos y rítmicos. Hubiera vendido su alma por saber como se veía bailando.

-Bien, sospecho que no te sale porque en "Let yourself go" Fred no bailaba solo (1)– le dijo ella.

-¿Sabes la coreografía?– preguntó él, sintiéndose estúpido. Por supuesto que la sabía. Él era el que no tenía idea. Hasta ahora sólo se había reducido a imitar el sonido del golpeteo de los zapatos sin saber cómo moverse por el espacio y sin saber qué hacer con sus brazos. Ella había comenzado a guiarlo por el espacio primero, sin soltar su mano indicándole como estirar su brazo y cuando no lo hacía bien se ponía delante de él y lo ayudaba a llegar a la posición.

Habían logrado recién los primeros veinte segundos de la canción después de dos horas y se sentía un inútil. Su impresión cambió raudamente cuando Tina declaró:

-Miss Tatcher, con su permiso, me gustaría cambiar la presentación que tenía planeada y en su lugar, hacer esto con Arthur-

El chico tragó saliva. ¿Ensayar todas las tardes con Tina así? Eso seguro le provocaría ser la envidia de todos. Ahora sonreía maquiavélicamente ¿Qué diría el estúpido de Fletcher si él, el ciego afeminado que va a ballet, se liga a Tina, la chica más guapa del último curso? Bailando con ella tenía serias posibilidades. Sólo era cosa de poner su encanto de caballero y quién sabe. No se iba a sentir menos por ser ciego, ni mucho menos por ser dos años menor. Él podía conseguir a esa chica.

-Si tú quieres– le había dicho la profesora. Después de todo, era la mejor, si había alguien que podía sacar adelante a Arthur era ella.

-Bien– exclamó emocionada la joven -entonces nos vemos mañana para ensayar ¿Qué dices?-

-Que no podría estar más encantado– contestó él galantemente sin poder ver como la chica se sonrojaba.

Desde entonces se habían juntado todas las tardes de seis a ocho para ensayar. Ella había sido muy paciente y se había preocupado en ayudarle a modelar cada postura con sus manos, tomando los brazos del chico para indicarle cada movimiento.

El contacto físico era obligado. Él obviamente se aprovechaba respirando "casualmente" en el oído de la chica. Sintiendo como se sobresaltaba. Tomándose el baile con seriedad pero al mismo tiempo como un juego de seducción en que sus manos y cuerpos eran cómplices, presos de una melodía antigua y mágica que los estaba envolviendo en un dulce sopor romántico.

A las cuatro semanas de ensayo sus pasos y los de Tina resonaban con una coordinación perfecta en ese piso de madera. Luego de ésas semanas sus hormonas adolescentes ya estaban ardiendo como una olla a presión. Así que no fue de extrañar que un día, a los cincuenta minutos de la canción cuando tomaba la mano de la chica para darle un giro y luego agarrarla por la cintura, en vez de elevarla suavemente para afirmarla en su muslo, se conformara con apretarla a él y escuchar su jadeo ahogado antes de plantarle un beso.

Un beso intrépido e inesperado pero no por eso vulgar. Fue casi una caricia provocadora. El hecho de que ella se haya prácticamente colgado de su cuello para profundizarlo sólo le había añadido un dulce tañido de victoria a su maniobra. La música siguió sonando mientras el apretaba su cintura y la envolvía en una sinuosa caricia.

Tal vez Arthur no era mucho más alto que ella – apenas unas dos pulgadas – tal vez no era corpulento como los chicos de su edad sino más bien delgado. Tal vez no era lo que se puede llamar un chico guapo, como un actor de cine, pero tenía el encanto de Fred Astaire, de Gene Kelly, de Sinatra en los años cuarenta; el tono de voz profundo, la madurez, la sensualidad, la inteligencia y esa fascinante manera de aproximarse a ella desde su ceguera. No había podido evitar caer como una mosca a la red que habilidosamente el chiquillo había estado tejiendo a su alrededor hasta cazarla.

No le había costado aceptar ser su novia. No le daba vergüenza aunque fuera menor. Ya pasaban tanto tiempo juntos coqueteándose de tal manera que el ser novios sólo le añadía un título, una formalidad y el derecho a besarse donde quisieran. Y cuando nadie los veía, mucho más.

El maravilloso sentido del tacto de Arthur, su manera de abordarla, de tocarla, de recorrer su rostro con esos dedos largos, de venerar cada tramo de piel que le era permitido tocar, le dieron ganas de darle más permiso, de que pudiera aventurarse más allá de lo que la ropa dejaba expuesto. Sabía que era mayor de edad y el chico no, pero si él era quien la seducía con esa iniciativa, entonces, definitivamente, no era abuso de menores.

Cuando Arthur se recostaba sobre ella en la soledad de su casa – cuando sus padres no estaban – era como un torrente de calor y adrenalina. Su corazón latía furioso, sus gemidos resonaban en la habitación y el chico disfrutaba de ello casi tanto como cuando escuchaba las melodías de Glen Miller. Sus manos aún así, se maravillaron al aventurarse bajo su falda y descubrir esa excitante humedad, y como ella prácticamente había gritado al ser tocada. No se sintió criminal ni nada al aventurarse dentro de ella; al buscar ser envuelto por ese calor y poder disfrutar de esas hermosas y suaves curvas.

Tina era una belleza. Era suave, aromática, armoniosa, amable, risueña, alegre, rítmica, paciente... Sentía que se embriagaba con sus suaves manos. Eventualmente luego de unos meses, cuando ella comenzó a ir a la universidad y él siguió en la escuela media superior, la relación comenzó a distanciarse. No es como si le hubiera dolido. No estaba solo.

Mizuko Honda era una grata compañía. Una señorita muy educada, recatada, inteligente y frágil. Él solía decirle "mi flor de loto" aunque no tenía idea como lucía una flor de esas, pero la imaginaba hermosa, aromática y elegante. Como Mizuko.

Con ella no podía llegar y acercarse a seducirla igual que a Tina. Tenía que ser TODO un caballero. Estudiaban juntos, compartían varios cursos así que ella le auxiliaba a leer y él le ayudaba a mejorar su inglés. Fueron meses en que Arthur se dedicó a cortejarla con atenciones y una paciencia infinita hasta que vio que sus barreras comenzaban a doblegarse. Cuando notó la pequeña nipona – que era una cabeza más baja que él – comenzaba a ponerse cada vez más nerviosa delante de él.

No le quedó más opción que ser directo, verbalmente, porque a ella no podía simplemente agarrarla a besos como si no hubiera un mañana. Un día simplemente mientras estaban en un salón de té de Londres y ella degustaba su té de jazmín mientras él revolvía nerviosamente su Earl Grey, en medio de los dulces y los aromas le dijo: -"Me gustas, Kiku"– la llamó como le decían sus cercanos de cariño –"Me gustas de verdad"– y ella había carraspeado nerviosamente y le había dicho "Tu también me gustas, Arthur…".

Y esa había sido una historia hermosa. Se la imaginaba incluso que debía estar en los mismos colores que las películas antiguas – si es que él pudiera verlos e imaginarlos en verdad – Y Mizuko se le hacía como la protagonista de "Love in the afternoon" dulce e inocente. Suavemente bella como el roce de una pluma.

Andar con Kiku de la mano era como estar atrapado en una vieja fantasía. El problema con imaginar y con dejar que la fantasía te inunde la cabeza es que cuando despiertas la realidad no concuerda con esa imagen inicial. Mizuko carecía de la pasión y el entusiasmo de Tina. Tal vez era ese exceso de energía que tenía la otra chica lo que le había cautivado. Kiku era tan semejante a él que todo era apacible, tranquilo. Y aburrido.

Esta vez le había tocado ser el rompecorazones, pero en realidad no había mucho que hacer. Había sido aceptado en Harvard y ella en la Universidad de Tokio. La extinción de su romance había sido incluso conveniente.

Y justo cuando ya creía haber tenido suficiente de amoríos inútiles, había tenido que llegar a Boston y, nada más pisar América, conocer a ese francés de mierda. La amistad casi obligada, el contacto diario, la complicidad bipolar y esa galantería innata de la rana adicta al vino habían acabado con toda su cordura.

Nunca se besaron en cinco años, nunca se mencionó nada, pero habían sido los sentimientos más arduos y más terribles que se habían alojado en su corazón hasta sus veinticinco años al menos. Tal vez por eso no había protestado ante la idea de ir a Europa juntos para las fiestas de diciembre, y no una. Varias veces.

Estaba prácticamente institucionalizado pasar las navidades con los Kirkland y el año nuevo con los Bonnefoy. La primera vez que Francis había ido a su casa había sido desastroso de muchas maneras. Su padre había actuado como un caballero, como siempre, así que la rana no había encontrado nada mejor que hacer indeseables comparaciones del tipo "Ojalá fueras así de educado todo el tiempo" para despertar preguntas curiosas del señor Kirkland sobre su conducta en los Estados Unidos.

Peter lo había agobiado de preguntas, como el niñato insoportable que era y Scott, como siempre, había sido grosero e impertinente lanzando un comentario del tipo "Arthur, no sé si te ha hecho creer que es una chica, pero te aseguro que estar con este afeminado no te hace menos homosexual". Francis – siendo el idiota que era – se había largado a reír anunciando que el chiquillo le caía bien. En serio. Francis era una rana estúpida.

Su madre por supuesto había quedado prendada del encanto del francés. Se habían metido a la cocina a hacer la cena juntos y él había hecho unos arreglos interesantes al asado, no era que su madre cocinara mal, pero las salsas de Francis eran de otro mundo. No fue de extrañar que lo obligara a ir a casa todos los años porque "es agradable tener a un chico con quien hablar que no sea un troglodita" dijo, ganándose las miradas ofendidas de sus tres retoños y marido.

El último año – antes que Francis se fuera Montreal – Mary parecía querer esmerarse el doble para agasajar al amigo de su hijo. No pudo evitar reparar en el semblante triste de su primogénito. Ella sabía perfectamente los sentimientos que su hijo mayor guardaba por su mejor amigo. Los había visto crecer cada año, se notaban cuando hablaban por video llamada y cuando venían en las navidades, ella – conociendo cada expresión y detalle de su hijo – podía ver que Arthur destilaba ese amor por los poros. Había sido casi un alivio que Scott decidiera que ya no era gracioso burlarse de los sentimientos de su hermano mayor. Incluso había empezado a generar empatía con él, por lo que estaba más pesado que nunca con el Francés que no se daba ni por aludido.

El veintinueve de diciembre siempre tomaban el tren submarino desde Londres a Paris. Podían tomar avión, pero con el horrible clima de diciembre los vuelos no eran algo seguro, además de que Arthur disfrutaba de andar en tren. No sólo porque le gustaba el ritmo y sonido de la máquina, sino porque Francis , siendo el hiperactivo que era, se quedaba dormido a la media hora, permitiéndole recostarse sobre su hombro por dos horas y disfrutar de la cercanía sin tener que soportar lo hablador y desagradable que podía ser despierto.

Adrianne, la madre de Francis era una mujer encantadora. Apenas lo veía salir del tren corría hacia a él, casi ignorando a su hijo, a besarle las dos mejillas y decirle lo contenta que estaba de volver a verlo. Luego saludaba al mayor que parecía algo ofendido con la "indiferencia de su madre". Todo un rey del drama. Siguiendo a la mujer venía Laurie, la hermana menor de Francis, una chica dos años menor que el inglés, a saludarlo muy amable. Pierre, el padre, siempre esperaba en el auto.

No era de extrañar que hubiera aprendido a hablar francés para acostumbrarse a los Bonnefoy. Le resultaba de alguna manera gracioso, como Laurie se reía de "su acento inglés", en especial cuando él vivía burlándose de Francis por sonar como una rana.

Eventualmente su amigo había dicho en la cena la primera vez que fueron a casa "Arthur cree que sonamos como ranas" provocando que el pobre inglés casi sufriera un paro cardiaco. Pero en vez de tener un ejército de franceses ofendidos sólo escuchó un coro de risas y a Adrianne celebrando su ingenio.

Lo bueno de Paris, es que es una ciudad que se pude disfrutar por el oído. En muchas callecitas turísticas algún artista callejero interpretaba algún éxito de Edith Piaf o de Jacques Brel, y él, amante del jazz y los showtunes sentía que explotaba de felicidad. Había algo tan imposiblemente romántico y armonioso en esas baladas, aunque nunca, jamás, se lo fuera a reconocer a Francis. Le gustaba pasar sus tardes paseando con Laurie del brazo sin tener que torturarse por tener a su amor imposible tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. El 31 de Diciembre cenaban y la familia salía al balcón a ver el espectáculo pirotécnico que se gestaba en el Sena. Francis le tomaba al brazo para mantenerlo a su lado y le decía con esa voz melodiosa: "Heureuse nouvelle année, cher ami" (2) y haciendo que sus piernas se volvieran de mantequilla. Provocando que quisiera azotarse contra una pared o lanzarse a las profundidades del Sena y no ser hallado jamás.

Igualmente por muchos años atesoró esos viajes a Europa con su amigo como si fueran recuerdos valiosos. Pensó que eso sería todo lo que su alma tendría para no sentirse tan miserable cuando Francis, inevitablemente, se largara con otra y perdiera así todas sus esperanzas.

Le hubiera encantado, de verdad, sentir algo por Laurie. La primera vez que llegaron a la casa de los Bonnefoy, él tenía 20 años y la chiquilla unos 18 recién cumplidos. Se notaba que la había impresionado, ya sea por la dignidad con la que llevaba su ceguera, por sus modales, por su acento exótico; lo cierto es que la chica parecía determinada a pasar todo el tiempo posible con él. Como buena hermana del pervertido de Francis un día sin más lo había acorralado para plantarle un beso que él había rechazado con mucho tacto.

Tal vez si no les debiera respeto a los Bonnefoy, tal vez si no estuviera enamorado de la rana estúpida. Tal vez tantas cosas que ella había entendido y le había ayudado a sobrellevar cuando superó su breve enamoramiento y se había hecho su amiga. Su amiga al punto que a veces la llamaba por teléfono sólo por el placer de hablar con ella. De alguna manera le agradecía el haber aprendido francés. Fue por su necesidad de comunicarse con Laurie que se había esmerado tanto en dominar esa lengua que en algún momento le había parecido tan desagradable.

Pero este año no sería como los otros. La última navidad y año nuevo, de hecho, la había pasado en Estados Unidos con los Jones y por eso su madre le estaba cobrando sentimientos sobre cuando iría a verla. Todos los años con Francis iba en las vacaciones de invierno y ahora que se le habían pasado sólo le quedaba ir en las vacaciones de verano, lo que implicaba que caería en el cumpleaños de Alfred y ausentarse en esos días podría producirle un problema marital del tipo que él no estaba acostumbrado.

A menos que…

El 23 de abril–día en que cumplía 26 y ahora estaba a cuatro pasos de los treinta mientras su novio seguía sin tener veinte años – pasó la tarde con los Jones. Nadie pareció extrañarse de que luego de comer todos juntos, con Jack, Dominque, Francis, Matty, Antonia, Lovino - Toñito también – Rod y Eli, Arthur decidiera que quería ir a bailar a "Wally's cafe", que casualmente quedaba lejísimos de la casa de los Jones pero no tan lejos de la suya.

Pareció natural que decidiera que quería retirarse temprano del local y que se fueran a la soledad de su casa en vez de regresar a lo de Alfred. Alfred sabía lo que eso significaba. Si era el cumpleaños de Arthur significaba que quería ser agasajado, por tanto a él le tocaría ir arriba y adorar cada pulgada de piel del inglés como si fuera un templo sagrado.

Apenas cerraron la puerta de la pequeña casita, puso al británico contra la pared para repartir besos en sus mejillas, su cuello y cerca de sus labios. Porque sabía que Arthur le gustaba construir la excitación de forma lenta y ser estimulado en cada uno de los sentidos que tenía disponible como compensación a su falta de visión. Y pese a que el mayor sonrió encantado al recibir esas caricias tomó el rostro de estadounidense entre las manos y le dijo: Espera.

Caminó en la oscuridad de la casa, a la que, de alguna manera Alfred ya se había acostumbrado. Ya sea porque había generado empatía a su novio y había aprendido a desenvolverse en esa casa de la misma manera que él, o porque estaba tan habituado a estar allí por las noches que lo único que necesitaba era la mano del mayor guiándolo hacia la habitación.

Arthur volvió a aparecer con un estuche en forma de sobre en la mano y pidió: -Enciende la luz por favor-

Alfred se extrañó pero igualmente obedeció y se fue a sentar al sofá al lado de su pareja.

-Es tu regalo de cumpleaños– le aclaró el británico alargándole el sobre, dejando más confundido al chico de lo que estaba antes.

-Creo que te has confundido… sólo yo te debo traer regalos el día de TU cumpleaños… falta más de un mes para el mío-

-Es un regalo adelantado– le aseguró –ábrelo-

Y al hacerlo el americano pudo ver dos pasajes a Londres fijados para el veintiocho de Junio.

-La verdad es que quiero que para esa fecha celebremos tu cumpleaños en mi casa, con mi familia, porque quiero que conozcan al chico que amo… ¿qué dices?-

Alfred se lanzó a sus brazos hablando a todas veces algo de "Gracias" y de "voy a conocer a mis suegros" y de "te quiero tanto viejo gruñón". Y normalmente el inglés habría reprendido al jovenzuelo por tratarlo de "viejo gruñón" en especial porque es su cumpleaños y no le corresponde ser ofendido. Pero tiene cosas importantes que hacer, cosas como sacarse la tensión sexual que ha acumulado desde la hora de almuerzo.

-Ahora… dame mi regalo– le dijo en un tono sugerente al oído, haciendo que los vellos de su nuca se erizaran, dejando totalmente en claro a qué regalo se refería. Sabía que Arthur recordaba haber recibido un tocadiscos nuevo de parte de los Jones y que ahora por tanto quería otro tipo de obsequio de parte del menor.

Tomó la mano de Alfred para dirigirlo a su habitación. Él mismo se quitó la chaqueta y se medio recostó sobre la cama esperando sólo unos segundos antes de escuchar como los anteojos eran dejados en la mesita de noche y luego sentir el peso del americano sobre su cuerpo y las manos que ya habían adquirido práctica desabotonando camisas.

Los labios del más joven sobre su hombro, sus manos deshaciéndose del cinturón, el ruido de los jeans del chico al caer, el roce de ambos pares de piernas, los jadeos, los dedos del chico palpando inseguro su entrada mientras él se entregaba sin miramientos. Ya no había que tener vergüenza ni reservas de ningún tipo. Aunque estaba consciente de que el chico lo estaba devorando con la mirada mientras subía una de sus piernas para pasarla por encima de su hombro. Lo sabía porque cuando Alfred lo observaba en la intimidad parece que se quedaba absorto en una contemplación muda, a diferencia de cuando no podía verlo, en que sólo se entregaba a sentir con la piel y a emitir sonidos incoherentes.

Alfred se había acostumbrado a todas las modalidades, de activo, de pasivo, con ojos vendados, con la vista libre. Todas tenían sus ventajas. Le gustaba que Arthur lo tomara y se preocupara de atender cada tramo de su cuerpo, le gustaba verlo de dominante; le gustaba también devolver la mano e internarse en su novio mientras él se deshacía en sus brazos. Pero lejos, una de las mejores cosas era cuando podía ver cada una de las expresiones del inglés cuando estaba rendido ante sus caricias. La cara que ponía cuando llegaba al clímax y parecía que se escapaba del mundo unos segundos para volver con una expresión relajada y una sonrisa amplia pintada en sus labios.

Tenía que atrapar esa sonrisa con un beso antes de salir de él y volverse a sentir algo incompleto, pero con la certeza de que siempre podía volver unirse a él.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto de Londres nada más el inglés apareció por la puerta de los pasajeros, una mujer rubia y regordeta se lanzó a sus brazos chillando.

-¡Madre!– exclamó asustado Arthur tomándola por los hombros –estoy bien… ya no te pongas así–

-¡Mi niño!– seguía ella, sin hacerle mucho caso a su hijo que intentaba calmarla.

-Un gusto conocerte, finalmente– le dijo el señor Kirkland a Alfred dándole un apretón de manos.

-Lo mismo digo- respondió el estadounidense.

-Oh, Alfie– le saludó ahora la señora Kirkland sin soltar a su hijo del todo, dándole la mano al chico –Yo también estoy tan feliz de conocerte, Artie nos habla tanto de ti-

El aludido se llevó la cara a la mano en un gesto de vergüenza ante el cual Alfred no pudo hacer otra cosa que reírse y pasar un brazo por su hombro.

-Vamos, los chicos nos están esperando en el auto-

El estadounidense se envaró. Debía reconocer que Arthur no le había hablado muy bien de sus hermanos.

"Scott es un mocoso insoportable", le había dicho: "Te recomiendo por tu sanidad mental que no hagas caso a nada de lo que te diga. Peter es más parecido a mí, pero sí es un poco travieso, como mucho te gastará una broma… no te lo tomes muy en serio"

Mientras se iban acercando al auto pudo distinguir dentro, en el asiento trasero, un chico rubio y otro pelirrojo que estaban discutiendo hasta que vieron que venía su hermano mayor. Entonces el rubio, que debía ser Peter salió disparado del auto a saludar.

-¡Arthur!– Corrió hacia él y le dio un abrazo efusivo –pensé que te verías más anciano la próxima vez que vinieras-

-Insolente– le dijo el mayor revolviendo el cabello del chico. Eran de la misma estatura, tenían el mismo color de cabello y las mismas cejas prominentes de su padre, sólo que el menor tenía los ojos azules y una cara aniñada propia de sus apenas cumplidos dieciocho años. Al entrar al auto vio a Scott que saludó a su hermano cuando este se sentó cerca de él.

- Hola, A– le dijo con un saludo bastante seco e informal ante el cual el mayor no pareció extrañarse ni ofenderse.

-Se dice buenas tardes—le corrigió con un tono bromista antes de pegarle un puñetazo en el hombro que el menor le devolvió.

Scott ciertamente se veía intimidante. Tenía la camiseta de algodón desteñida, un collar de cuero con pinchos y los jeans rasgados, Su cabello rojo natural le daban un aspecto más salvaje, con esos ojos verdes chispeantes como los de su hermano mayor y su madre.

-Chicos compórtense, tenemos visitas– dijo con voz severa el señor Kirkland. Peter ya lo había saludado bastante entusiasmado por conocer al novio de su hermano, sin embargo Scott lo estaba perforando con la mirada.

-Hola, yankee– soltó nada más ganándose un codazo bastante doloroso en las costillas gentileza de su hermano mayor.

-No le hagas caso– le recomendaron Arthur y Mary al unísono haciendo que el pelirrojo mirara por la ventana cabreado.

El verano londinense se parecía mucho al de Boston. Un calor moderado, húmedo. La casa de los Kirkland estaba ubicada en un barrio tradicional. Una construcción victoriana, de dos pisos y un tercer piso como ático que era la habitación de Scott. Los ventanales eran grandes así que la luz entraba abundantemente por todos lados.

A la hora del almuerzo Scott nada más terminó se retiró a su habitación donde comenzó a rasguear su guitarra sonoramente. Peter puso los ojos en blanco y anunció: -Bueno, tengo que ir a trabajar– se levantó dando un beso a su madre antes de subir a buscar su chaqueta y salir. El señor Kirkland no llegaba hasta la tarde así que se quedaron gran parte de la tarde conversando en la sala. Habían pasado tres horas y Scott continuaba tocando la guitarra eléctrica.

-Mamá, voy a ver a Little Red ¿Se quedan?–

Subió la escalera cuidadosamente. Había perdido la práctica moviéndose por su propia casa y debía llegar vivo al tercer piso. Su hermano estaba terminando de interpretar con su voz rasgada una canción de su banda favorita, que irónicamente, era estadounidense.

_It's quite possible that I'm your third man/ Es bastante posible que yo sea tu tercer hombre__  
><em>_But it's a fact that I'm the seventh son/ Pero es un hecho que soy el séptimo hijo__  
><em>_It was the other two which/was made me your third/ Fueron los otros dos quienes me hicieron tu tercero__  
><em>_But it was my mother who made me the seventh son/ pero fue mi madre la que me hizo el séptimo hijo__  
><em>_And right now you could care less about me/ y ahora mismo no podría importarte menos__  
><em>_But soon enough you will care by the time I'm done__ / pero pronto te importará, cuando haya acabado_

Arthur entró sin golpear y se quedó de pie esperando a ser notado. Supo que habían reparado en su presencia cuando escuchó la guitarra ser dejada en el soporte.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Aún no han pedido formalmente tu mano? ¿Te aburres del chico yankee?-

-Vamos Red, ya estás viejo para hacer estos berrinches-

-¿Estoy viejo de pronto porque tu novio es menor que yo?, hasta donde recuerdo solías tratarme como un crío-

-En este momento estás siendo más infantil que él, te lo aseguro– dijo sentándose sobre uno de los amplificadores de ese cuarto que más parecía un salón de ensayos, con una batería, guitarra, bajo y micrófonos de grabación, que un lugar para dormir.

-Es curioso– comenzó el pelirrojo –Tú te vas de la casa, te vuelves homosexual y sigues siendo el favorito de mamá y papá, claramente hay quienes nacen con privilegios-

-¿Cómo puedes decir que he nacido con privilegios? soy ciego- le recuerda Arthur poniéndose de pie abruptamente -¿Crees que lo hice a propósito? ¿Para tener la atención de todo el mundo? No sabes lo molesto que es que estén encima de ti todo el tiempo, teniéndote lástima como si no pudieras hacer nada solo–

-Siempre dices lo mismo, pero en el fondo no te ves molesto con la situación-

Arthur pensó en contraatacar con otra pesadez. Pero discutir con Scott era una guerra sin fin, si pensabas que en algún momento se iba a rendir, estabas equivocado. Así que asumió el papel de ser el maduro y dijo: -Toquemos algo juntos-

-No se me nada de tus Old Times Blues– le advirtió con algo de pesadez el menor.

-No, pero yo sé me algo del new school Blues… si quieres– propuso Arthur tanteando en el aire hasta que su hermano le alcanzó el bajo. El mayor acarició el mástil del instrumento con cuidado como si estuviera seduciéndolo después de casi dos años de ausencia.

-Si quieres los dejo a solas– bromeó Scott.

-Ni hablar– contestó el rubio y comenzó a entonar unos acordes conocidos por su hermano menor. Se escucharon pasos apresurados por la escalera.

-¡Esperen!- gritó Peter desde la puerta corriendo hasta sentarse a la batería para apoyar a sus hermanos. Los mayores sonrieron y Scott se colgó la guitarra y encendió el pedal, comenzando a vocalizar.

_Im gonna fight em off/ voy a combatirlos a todos_  
><em>A seven nation army couldnt hold me back ejercitos de siete naciones no podrían detenerme_  
><em>They're gonna rip it off van a arrancarlo todo_  
><em>Taking their time right behind my back tomándose su tiempo justo a mis espaldas_  
><em>And Im talking to myself at night y me hablo a mí mismo de noche_  
><em>Because I cant forget porque no puedo olvidar_  
><em>Back and forth through my mind de aquí para alla en mi mente_  
><em>Behind a cigarette detrás de un cigarrillo _  
><em>And the message coming from my eyes y el mensaje viniendo de mis ojos _  
><em>Says leave it alone dice "déjalo en paz"_

Alfred y Mary escucharon desde el primer piso la voz del pelirrojo, y otros dos instrumentos acompañándolo así que solo podía significar una cosa.

-Ven, Alfred, tienes que ver esto– le llamó y subieron al tercer piso donde la azotea estaba abierta. Se veían los tres hermanos Kirkland muy contentos interpretando la canción. Arthur hasta lucía rebelde deslizando sus dedos largos por las cuerdas del bajo y Peter parecía estar de lo más divertido golpeteando los tambores. Scott estaba fiero, como siempre, sólo que ahora no parecía amargado. Parecía realmente estar disfrutando del momento, como si con esa guitarra entre manos fuera el chico más feliz del Reino Unido.

Arthur le había dicho que Scott estaba estudiando música en la Universidad así que eso explicaba lo bueno que era y la cantidad de instrumentos en su habitación.

Una vez que hubieron terminado Mary aplaudió junto con Alfred. Scott se sintió levemente avergonzado por su grosera conducta con el novio de su hermano así que dejó el instrumento contra el amplificador para dirigirse a él.

-Te gustan los White Stripes- apuntó a lo obvio el americano.

-Si… la música yankee no es mala después de todo- reconoció el pelirrojo. Y luego estiro la mano para darle un amistoso apretón diciendo –Bienvenido a UK–

Mary dio un suspiro aliviado y luego pidió: -Quiero una de Elvis–

-Mamá– se quejaron casi al unísono los chicos.

-Vamos, la única razón por la que pagué por estos instrumentos fue para…-

-Para tener conciertos gratuitos en tu propia casa– completó Scott con un tono cansado.

Los chicos interpretaron "Blue Suede Shoes" de todos modos y Alfred ahora podía entender en gran parte la melomanía de su novio. Era algo genético o propio de la casa Kirkland, incluso Robinson que parecía más serio que el resto de sus familiares en la cena, tuvo una acalorada discusión con sus dos hijos mayores sobre si Jimmy Page o Jimi Hendrix eran los mejores guitarristas de la historia. El padre de familia defendía al guitarrista inglés mientras sus dos hijos decían que lo de Hendrix tenía más crédito porque vivió menos y logró grandes cosas.

Los días pasearon rápidamente paseando por la ciudad. Era increíble lo bien que Arthur se ubicaba por una urbe tan grande como era Londres aún sin ver nada, indicándole qué buses tomar y en que paradas bajarse para llegar a todos lados. El día antes de su cumpleaños Alfred quería ir al 221b de Baker Street y como Arthur era un malcriador le pagó su entrada al museo donde el chico había pedido sacarse fotos con cada uno de los personajes. Había sido casi tan vergonzoso como cuando el día anterior habían ido a molestar a la guardia real. Alfred realmente podía ser un niño molesto o peor, un típico turista americano impresionable y ruidoso.

Nada más al salir del museo comenzó a llover. Una lluvia inglesa de verano. Alfred por una cosa de instinto había corrido refugiarse a una tienda y Arthur rió divertido mientras se mojaba en medio de la acera.

-Vamos… es sólo agua– dijo invitándolo a salir –hace calor, es genial, ven…-

El chico salió a darle la mano al inglés y comenzaron a caminar mientras se empapaban. No era una simple llovizna. Eran goterones gruesos que sonaban contra el suelo pero sin llegar a hacer daño a la piel. Arthur caminaba plantándole cara al agua con una sonrisa fascinada, como si hubiera estado esperando años para volver a reencontrarse con ese milagro.

Alfred, sin un ápice de vergüenza lo agarró por la cintura para hacerlo bailar por la vereda mientras decenas de desconocidos los miraban.

-¡Alfred!– Exclamó el mayor -¿Qué haces?-

-Come on dance with me, i want my arms around you (3)– comenzó a cantar el estadounidense.

-The charm about you, will carry me to heaven(4) – le siguió el ingles. Era como una de esas películas: la lluvia, el baile, la música en su cabeza y el galán americano que en algún momento pareció inalcanzable pero que ahora se erguía ante él como una certeza; más real que cualquier axioma previo en su vida: la excepción a todas sus reglas.

* * *

><p>(1) Ver a Fred Astaire y a Ginger Rogers en "Let yourself go"<p>

(2) Feliz año Nuevo, querido amigo.

(3) Vamos y baila conmigo, quiero mis brazos alrededor tuyo

(4) El encanto en ti que me llevará al cielo – Esta línea y la anterior pertenecen a la canción "Dancing cheek to cheek"

Gracias a mis fieles lectoras clicker-195 (tus comentarios periódicos son mi sueldo), Chibi Dhamar (un gusto leer tus comentarios tan personales y detallados), Paula Elric (compatriota, gran escritora, si no actualizas tus cosas te voy a buscar y te obligo… estamos a una hora y media en bus… puedo hacerlo xD), Nickte (la afinidad de nuestras ideas me abruma),

**MyobyXHitachiin** me estoy dirigiendo a ti en este momento… gracias por todo, por editar a tiempo y ayudarme, por soportar la demencia de fin de semestre (que me hizo leer USxCan y enloquecerte al respecto xD) y lo otro: Tienes prohibido dejar un review con Spoilers de lo que tratará la segunda temporada jajjaa

Estoy a fin de semestre así que será después de navidad, pero tenemos todo enero y febrero (mi verano) pata seguir con el vicio y sufrir como condenados por lo que viene (no, qué mal, ahora yo misma hago mala propaganda). Por mientras las invito cordialmente a prepararse para dos one shot, uno navideño y otro trágico en el que nuevamente descargo la melancolía.

Un abrazo a todos.


End file.
